


Hands On (Load)

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Situations, Alternate Timeline, Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heats, Holidays, Hormones, Lemon, M/M, Mates, Nudity, The Talk, Violence, challenge, change, load
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Every Red Soul can do it. Frisk took the risk, not knowing how far back she'd end up and now she has a chance to change the past, but will doing so cost her the future?
Relationships: Asgore & Asriel, Frisk & Asriel, Frisk/Sans, Frisk/Simon, Gaster & Frisk, Gaster & Sans, Sans & Asriel, Sans & Papyrus, Toriel & Asgore, Toriel & Asriel, gaster & papyrus
Series: Alternate Timelines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Hands On, if you have not read that you're likely to be lost.
> 
> Co-author: Shippo7842

Frisk wondered if she screwed up royally by contacting him.

*Sans, are you even paying attention?

“eh, sorry pop. i guess i’m just a bit bone-tired today.

He blinked when his phone went off.

*Really Sans, at a time like this? I thought I told you to turn that off during lectures.

“yeah, but i worry about pap. sorry.” Gaster sighed a little.

*It’s fine son, but you need to learn to give him his space, he’s a grown monster now.

“you’re right. let me make sure it isn’t him wanting more groceries.” Sans pulled out the phone, tapping it to bring up the message. 

#unknown: i promised you i wouldn’t forget.

Frisk sighed in relief as she pressed the phone against her chest and smiled and started to text him back before seeing the second text.

*Well?

“eh, looks like it’s a wrong number. oh well.” He slipped the phone into his pocket again.

#unknown: we can talk in an hour.

She returned one more text.

#unknown: Meet me at Gri-... at the cafe nearby it has great Cinnabuns. It is Hopkins Cafe.

Frisk went to the cafe and waited for him there. It was so weird to even kiss Simon. The guilt started to pool in the pit of her stomach as she thought about how she had to let things play out. That means… could she really watch Simon die again? She felt so confused and conflicted but did she have to?

An hour went by, a few minutes afterwards Sans walked into the cafe dressed in a light blue t-shirt that said: bad to the bone 

In black lettering and a blue hoodie over it, black shorts with blue stripes on them and a a pair of blue tennis shoes.  Frisk was wearing a light purple dress as she was going on a date with Simon.

“nice threads jd.” 

“Back at you mimosa.” Frisk felt so relieved to not be alone as he sat down next to her. 

“I think I fucked up the time thing.”

“no, there’s no doubt about it that this is the save point you chose, even if you didn’t know it. probably due to some nerves about messing up or something. who knows? but it was made and here we are... though i have to say this is pretty far back.” 

“I know. This was my first date with Simon. My very first date ever.”

“how’d the date go then?” 

“It was near the end when the save point was. I was kissing him. So well…” Frisk flushed as she couldn’t help but feel like she was betraying both of them.

“Sans, this is so confusing because the moment I regain,” She couldn’t think of the exact word and waved her hands in front of her. 

“whatever this is. My thoughts went to you alone and I told Simon that I had to drop off a paper to a teacher. I feel like I am cheating on both of you. It is such a dirty feeling and I don’t like it. I think I have a chance to not be engaged to Simon but the space time thingy scares me too. What should I do?” Frisk intertwined her fingers with Sans. It was a monster cafe but she got glances still as humans rarely ate there.

“hmmm, well. this is an interesting thing. you already know what happens if you continue to go after him. what you don’t know is what will happen if you don’t. the thing is, this was your first step of rebellion. from what little i know.” 

“I know it is. Dad came this… shit I knew I forgot something. Dad is coming this afternoon and this is when he finds out that I am failing a class.”

“well, that at least means you can avoid him, for a short time, without arousing suspicion because obviously you originally did not come to this cafe and we certainly didn’t speak.” 

“That is true and you have no idea how much will power I am using to hold myself back from…” Frisk mutters the next part. 

“kissing you.” A rabbit monster comes up and she is wearing a waitress outfit and she seemed unamused while chewing bubble gum.

“What can I get ya sweetheart?” She was asking Sans.

“coffee, black. you want anything jd?” 

“I would like a Cinnabun and a coffee too.” The rabbit wrote it down but she wasn’t so happy to serve a human. 

“I will get that right away sweetheart.” 

“thanks for hoppin to it.” Sans says, leaning back in his chair. Despite the circumstances, he seemed relaxed and, as Frisk would realize after a moment, the bond they had before was also absent, which meant she was back to square one as much as he was.

“How are you doing Sans?” Frisk asked feeling a little off not sure why yet.

“aside from reliving some courses i’ve been through before, i’m alright.” 

“You know, this means you have a chance to choose a different life too. You don’t have to… hang out with me. I don’t feel that feeling there that I had before and it kinda feels weird.”

“the bond you mean?”

“Yeah, I think that is what is missing.” 

“yup, hasn’t happened yet. lot of things haven’t. magic is subject to time too, whether we like it or not.” 

“Are you m-“ The rabbit returned and set the coffee in front of Sans with great care and scooted the other coffee over to Frisk letting it splash just a little and a giant cinnamon roll that looked like it might have fell to the ground once. Sans gave the bunny a look that said he wasn’t pleased, even if his smile didn’t fade.

“that was careless.” He says to the bunny.

“I am sorry sugar. What was?” The bunny was pretending not to notice.  Frisk dusted off the cinnamon roll off and tried to salvage the cinnamon roll. While Frisk was distracted, Sans’ expression changed rather dramatically... for a moment, the air seemed to crackle with a bit of magic.

“don’t play as dumb as you look. i know who you are miss cappicuna bunit. don’t test me.” 

“I w-will get you a f-fresh cup of coffee miss and a new cinnabun don’t eat it.” The rabbit nabbed the roll and coffee and made her way back as fast as possible.  Of course the expression and magic were gone before Frisk had time to even register what was going on.

“What happened?” Frisk asked as she looked up at Sans wondering.

“eh, i have a bit of a reputation here.” 

“Your shirt says it all?” 

“guilty.” He smiles, chuckling a bit. 

“honestly, like i told you once before, i didn’t actually get into dad’s business except a couple of years prior to our meeting... technically speaking, i’m currently in class myself if i read the calendar right.” He says in a soft tone, not to imply anything but he didn’t exactly want anyone to overhear them either, even if the closest souls were several tables away.

“Oh, not only did I meet a smart monster but an educated one at that.” Frisk muttered back as she knew that Sans massage license came from loopholes. Ones that he and his father had to dig to find really.

“mmm, well it just means i don’t have to attend all the classes to ace the tests.” 

“I imagine. You are really smart. That is why I was surprised you accepted my affections. I didn’t think I really had a chance to be honest.”

“hmmm, correct me if i’m wrong but didn’t you tell me something similar about simon too?” 

“You are right. I think I told you a little about I was surprised he’d date me too. I said the cheesiest pick up line of all time. I was so proud of myself. ‘You are a cute guy. I am a cute girl. We would make a cute couple.’ ” He chuckled a little.

“that’s adorable.” 

“I was so nervous.” The rabbit returned leaving a pot of coffee and two fresh cinnamon rolls.

“probably why he bought it, i imagine. from what you’ve told me... he and i aren’t all that different.” He looked over at the rabbit. 

“thanks.” 

“I think you have your own charm Sans. He didn’t do your puns.”

“ah, well, not everyone appreciates the pun in life ya know?” Frisk laughed. He pulled out some ketchup from his phone, put some in the coffee, stirred it and then sipped at it.

“You know you do have a second chance now. I can’t force you to hang out with me or anything.”

“so do you, ya know, but i do wonder something. even after everything... you still think i’m being forced to do things i don’t wanna?” Frisk couldn’t help but laugh realizing how dumb it must sound.

“You got me there. I guess I think to myself that you felt guilty and came here because of some kind of obligation to me.”

“hmmm, can’t imagine what that obligation would be i mean... considering the way things were... shouldn’t that be the other way around?” 

“I guess so. Two for two. I think you are trying to make me feel guilty now.” Frisk kidded with him.

“no, i think you’re doing that well enough on your own actually. and you still don’t seem to believe yourself capable of anything.” 

“Three for three. I remember the future is all and it is not something I look forward to reliving right now.”

“i can’t say i blame you and i wouldn’t blame you if you changed any of it. it’s not a life i would say is worth looking forward to.” 

“I can’t. If I do I won’t be with you and that is worse than death.” 

“i think your fears are a little over exaggerated. look, at this point in time, originally... we don’t know each other, but that doesn’t mean that choices you make will change that now just because you choose to do some things differently. i still think that, no matter what job you end up in... tori is still going to send al after you. and because of that, and the crappy job marketing, i’m still going to be at that spa.” 

“You don’t like the spa?” 

“i don’t mind it, but let’s face it. i didn’t go to college to be a masseuse.” 

“What did you want to be?” 

“an astrologist.” 

“Sans, this time around. Let’s work towards a future we both be proud of. I promise you I will work hard at school and not drop out this time if you really reach for the stars this time.”  _ I will make it happen for you somehow. _

“well, i can’t say it won’t be without trying, but if i still end up at the spa i won’t be too disappointed. i’d rather that then never having the chance to meet again the same as we did originally.” 

“I k-know… but you deserve so much more than what you ask for. I guess we have a lot of work ahead.”

“yeah, but i look forward to it and we can keep in touch. just perhaps keep it to the evening so no one finds out.” 

“Oh so we are sneaking out are we?”

“you make it sound like we’re a couple of love struck, rebellious teenagers instead of two souls outta time.” He chuckled.

“In this time I am still a virgin.” 

“true. it was your choice though, it never bothered me.” 

“It was but maybe some other takes it away during my rebellious years.”  He was going to say something, but he didn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t have a thought but more like it seemed to be lost as some other thought butted in. 

“There is a spot by the lake it is really beautiful at night.”

“yeah?” Okay, his thoughts seemed to be working again now... 

“Yep, you bring a blanket, a bottle of wine and we watch the stars. It could be our first date but you never asked me out yet.” 

“yeah... i guess i need a “round tuit” for that.” 

“Wow that one was bad. Your mind must be in the gutter.”

“would you believe that one wasn’t mine? let me show you.” He pulled out his phone and tapped it, then from the phone into his hand was a round piece of paper. The paper on it said “round tuit” on it and beneath it was some wingdings.

“Pfffttt… I am surprised this came out this year. You got lucky Sans.”

“nah, not yet.” He winked with a grin.

“True, but soon.” 

“but anyway, this came out in the mid-90s actually... some famous speaker who said everyone uses the phrase “i’ll get around to it” too often and came up with this all on his own.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Pfff first meme I guess.” Frisk nuzzled up against Sans, just wanting to enjoy this moment for a little bit longer as monsters exchanged looks to them.

“heh, something like that.” He slipped an arm lightly around her, ignoring the others as he sipped his coffee. It wasn’t exactly a commonplace thing, but one would think monsters would have more manners than to just stare.

“I can’t believe that the monster would stoop so low to date a human. They are vile things that are ruining monsters for everyone.” A couple moments later a hot drink was spilled on the monster that dared to speak up.

“I forgot why I stopped coming here.” Frisk muttered.

“could be all the trash stinking up the place.” Sans replies back.

“Indeed, I remember being so excited to come here as I didn’t feel at home at a human cafe. It felt foreign almost to eat at it.”

“to be expected i guess when you’re used to being around monsters most your life. though one would think monsters would remember their manners in public... guess it’s too much to think that monsters can be as civil as humans expect them to be.” 

“I guess.” Frisk looked at the coffee and drank it slowly. It was very good coffee and the cinnabuns were fluffy and sweet.

“Call me? Text me? Do I get a farewell kiss or would you like to stop by my dorm really quick?” The rabbit came back and looked at Frisk and Sans.

“The meal is on us for my b-behavior earlier.  Have a nice day.”

“have a good day too. and i’ll text you tonight. but i’m not one to kiss and tell so the kiss will have to wait until we’re away from the bigotry.” 

“Okay meet me by the park?”

“sure.” Frisk smiled as she squeezed his hand.

“Goodbye mimosa.” She scooted back to her original position to give him space.

“see you there jd.” He took his coffee cup with him, it was foam anyway. He left the cafe.  _ i hope i’m not screwing anything up here.... no... no... it’s not my call what she does.  _

Frisk felt so conflicted as she left. She went to her dorm and was grateful she had the place to herself. She worked on her homework until about 11 when she got a text from Sans. Then she sneaked out of the dorm and went to the lake. On the way there she did see something she didn’t expect to see Simon was coming back what was apparently another date. He was holding her hand and they were walking and talking. Frisk couldn’t confront them as she was essentially doing the same thing. Frisk moved along the dark sidewalk to run into a couple of guys who were up to no good.

“Pretty girl in the middle of the night alone. We are lucky, aren’t we guys?” The one said to the other.

“Guys, my dad can hurt you bad if y-you try anything.” The one guy grabs Frisk and pulls her close trying to search her pockets for anything of value. 

“My boyfriend will be here soon, please…”  There was a soft pinging sound and suddenly all three were lifted into the air like dolls.

“didn’t your mamas teach ya to keep your hands to yerselves?” 

“Sans!” Frisk was so relieved to hear his voice but couldn’t see him. The guys were muttering random things.  Sans walked from behind a tree, staring up at the three who were muttering and flailing about in the air like a bunch of rag dolls, eye lights bright like stars. He shifted his gaze to Frisk.

“you okay?” 

“Let me down!” The one guy says as Frisk ran into his arms, hugging him. He gently wrapped his arms around her. 

“if you say so.” He tossed the three straight into the lake. A splash was heard and more to come as the three swam away, trying to get out of there.

“hmmm, seems a bit of trash is all washed up.” 

“I think so. Though we might not want to stay right here because they will probably turn the story on us. Thank you for saving me though. I was shocked to see that Simon had another date today so that was something I didn’t even know but who am I to judge what am I doing but the same now. Though here is the funny thing other than being suspicious about the date I really didn’t feel guilty and I thought I would be.”

“hmm, well, you probably cut the date short too. given that you weren’t expecting to be in the middle of a date when you came to.” 

“Yeah, may I tell you what happened on the first date it is kinda embarrassing looking back.”

“if you want.” 

“We went to my dorm and we almost went all the way on the first date and I was kissing him around this time when my roommate came back from her classes and well that was embarrassing. It was still exhilarating and fun. He did things randomly. My roommates boyfriend was nice and got her random things like a notebook and stuff like that. I will admit I got a little envious of the little gifts she got.”

“can’t say i blame you.”  _ hmmm, i’ll have to remember that... _

“sounds like though that you really did love him that first time around if you were that into him.” 

“I did. I still do in a way. It is very conflicting. I planned on a whole life. Couple of kids, a house and everything.”

“well, you can still attempt it, but it’s up to you where your life goes from here. some things can be changed, some cannot.” 

“That I understand. I just… I am afraid if I go down this path with you ... the funeral I attend to be yours instead.”

“no.” 

“How can you be so certain?”

“because if i follow along, doing what i did before, or even studying harder, it still will not put me in the path of his fate.” 

“Than we can’t meet again until four years from now.”

“hmmm, that’s up to you. i don’t drive places so i’m not likely to hit anyone in a car and i don’t think it’s likely i’ll share mom’s fate just by hopping about since i normally use alleyways.” 

“I don’t want to be away from you for four years.” Frisk took his hand and squeezed it. She will just have to make it work somehow. 

“i think we can figure this out with some time and thought.” He gently brushed back a bit of hair.

“you’ve tangled me into your life now. i don’t want to be left behind.” He drew her close for a loving kiss. She returned it holding him close to her. At that moment she didn’t care if history would frown at her for not repeating herself perfectly but she loved this skeleton more.

“You are getting good at your flirting.” Frisk says with a flush after they parted.

“i’m learning.” He replied, his fingers lightly playing with a strand of her hair as he met her gaze.

“Come on. I will show you a place where we can see the stars and you can nuzzle up to me.”

“i don’t have any wine with me, but i do have something grillby gave me that came back with me.” 

“Dude… you got the good stuff?” He laughs.

“yes and no. i’ll let you be the judge of that.”  Frisk walked to the gazebo which was in rough condition as the roof was pretty much gone, and dragged a picnic table… Well, tried to drag a picnic table into the gazebo.

“Little help?”  _ Simon proposed to me like this. It was a perfect day. _

“heh, yeah. step back a bit, i don’t want to accidentally hit you. i’m not exactly nocturnal. i can only see so far in the dark.” 

“Okay I will stand behind you.” Frisk went over and stood close behind him.

“works for me.” He held up a hand, the magic crackled, swirling around his hand like blue lightning and the table was picked up and put over into the gazebo.

“Wow! You are like Superman or something.”

“ppfff... or something. last time i did that someone stupidly asked if it was a jedi thing.” 

“Shut up…” Frisk punched him lightly.

“i kid you not. some humans really can’t wrap their head around magic.” 

“I can see that… Just take the compliment and be nice.” Frisk says and looked at Sans. 

“Do you by chance have the blanket?”

“no, but i have a sleeping bag... oddly enough, guess that will work. timeline is funny about messin’ with my inventory. i don’t have my crossword book... but i have the bottle grillby gave me at the hospital.” He says, looking at his phone’s inventory.

“Are you sure you weren’t hoping for a little frisky action?” She laughed at her own joke. 

“cute, but no because i didn’t have it on me before you loaded.” He hummed a moment, trying to figure out why he would...

“ah! now i remember why i have it.” 

“Why? Were you dating someone?” Frisk was curious. 

“no. i told you i’d never been on a date. i just remembered that i loved star gazing so much that i never slept in doors as long as the skies were clear... so i always had a sleeping bag with me so i could find a nice secluded spot to watch the stars before i fell asleep. that’s why i have it.” Frisk watched as he spoke about his passion and how his eye lights seemed to sparkle with it.

“i’d kinda gotten out of that habit since i graduated... i’d almost completely forgotten that i did that.” He sounded a little sheepish as he pulled it out so they could sit on it.

“It is all good. Come on it is Friday. No school tomorrow we can camp here tonight.”

“well, for you anyway. dad wasn’t so tied down to that human practice.” 

“You can zoom off in the morning. Just enjoy the moment.”

“assuming we’re sober.” He joked lightly, pulling out the bottle and offering it to her her to get her opinion. In his opinion, it was like a very rich bloody mary, but not spicy.

“That is true maybe a little bit.” Frisk took the bottle and squeezed some into her mouth. 

“Another indirect kiss?” She took the sleeping bag and set it on top of the picnic table and settled in the bag and patted a spot next to her to Sans. He chuckled.

“that doesn’t work with bottles unless it’s near empty i think.” He took a sip himself.

“Okay how about this.“ She took a swig of the stuff and as he sat next to her she pulled him close and kiss him deeply. He wasn’t entirely prepared for that, but he wasn’t about to complain either as surprise gave way to pleasure. She let her tongue explore the inside of his mouth before breaking the kiss and licking her lips.

“How about that for an indirect kiss?”

“i think that was more direct than indirect, but i’m all for it.” A light blue tinted tongue got off the traces of the drink from his teeth.

“Want to try again then?” Frisk had a light blush.

“is that with the drink or without?” He wasn’t sure why he said that, it just came out before he even thought about what he was saying.

“Teehee tell you what you surprise me this time.” Frisk closed her eyes and let him pick whether he was going to use booze or not. He considered her a moment before drawing her close for a kiss, he knew what the booze tasted like, he wanted to know what she tasted like. His tongue slid over hers as he pulled her against him, his soul warming with his happiness and pleasure from the kiss. She returned the kiss deepening it as she found herself drowning in the pleasure. It was beyond words. She didn’t want to let go or stop as soft little moans came from her, egging him on. A shiver ran up his spine, he’d never felt like this... never experienced anything like this before and he wanted more... he could feel it, but... That was too fast. Too much, too soon. He drew back slowly. 

“Wow… umm… I saw stars. Did you?” Frisk’s face was flaming hot.

“i think there were some fireworks mixed in with those stars.” He replied, flushed as well.

“L-looks like I still kept with the timeline in a way… except no roommate.” 

“yeah. and no human either.” 

“I will say comparing a kiss. This was beyond any kiss I ever had.” He had to agree, he also knew he needed to do something to get himself together too before anything else happened. Planned or not. He stuck his hand in his pocket and grinned a little, He had some coins in there.

“not to change the subject here....” He pulled out the coins into his hand to show as he continued.

“Pfffttt… nice…”

“but i think the coins in my pocket have some close quarters.” There were several quarters touching one another in his palm. Frisk started laughing.

“I see you can make any cents with that.”

“hmmm, that might be coining a phrase there.” 

“Pfff… You are such a nerd.” She nuzzled into the sleeping bag and looked up at the stars with a grin that wouldn’t leave her face.

“really? you think i’m small and made of sugar then?” He joked lightly.

“You tasted that sweet and you are small so yes!” 

“hey, don’t sell me short now.” 

“I don’t gnome anything now.” 

“i think there’s a reason i’m told my magic dwarfs me... “

“I imagine because they don’t imagine themsElfs in your shoes. Barbie’s aren’t they?”


	3. Chapter 3

“well you know they say that sometimes big things come in small packages.... i’ll let you figure that one out though.” 

“You tease and you will find out what I am willing to do when I am truly determined.”

“isn’t it a little early though to be jumping my bones?” He seemed rather amused than anything.

“Yeah you are right. I will just get you excited than just walk away.” She teased, staring into the sky.

“i’m star-ting to think we think a little too much alike sometimes.” 

“I think so too but I am over the moon for you so there lies my problem.”

“ah, but it’s such a nice comet to hear.” 

“It is we should meteor here often. That one sucked. I was trying to do meet here and it fell flat.” Frisk felt a little disappointed in herself.

“nah, it works. takes a lot of practice, or memorization.” He nuzzled against her shoulder a bit as he looked up at the stars.

“The last time I did this. I was engaged. Tells you how long I star gazed myself doesn’t it.”

“not really, bit it does show how time changes eh?” 

“Yeah, I wish I knew what I was looking at. I wonder if most of them are just satellites or actual stars.”

“most of them are stars. the ones moving are satellites or airplanes.” He says with a slight smile, he knew the night sky intimately and where to find each constellation and star. As he was sitting there in the silence though he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

“i remember... one time... when i brought my brother out when we were young... went camping... he asked me if the weather outside the tent would be good for fishing... i told him i ... pfff... didn’t know, it seems a little... muggy... he went out and then i got a lecture for about five minutes about putting all the camp’s mugs outside the tent... “ 

“Pfffttt… Sans that is so cruel.” Frisk still laughed.

“heh, he was ten at the time. it was funny.”

“It is but I can still lecture you still.” She teased as she nudged him slightly. 

“fair enough. that was one of the best pranks though i’ve pulled on him.”

“I bet… I am sorry about the last timeline.” It was like reality was crashing in as she remembered destroying Papyrus' car all over again. 

“I didn’t mean to- I mean I was so stupid. I just- I am sorry. If I had half a brain we wouldn’t be stuck reliving everything.”

“you have more than half a brain and besides, it wasn’t that bad. there’s been worse in history, trust me, i’ve heard all about them. there was one red soul that, according to grandpa, was so stupid, that they spent a whole year reliving the same week because the idiot couldn’t figure out how to get across a bridge during a battle without drowning or being shot.” Frisk let out a weak laugh.

“I know you are trying to cheer me up. It is just a fresh wound is all.”

“yeah, i imagine it will be for a while, but it’s not quite so bad. and you didn’t go so far back that you were just being born and i was crawling around on the floor drooling so there’s that too.” 

“That is true. I feared I wouldn’t remember you and it scared me to the core.”

“well, i don’t think much would have changed if that was true. but red souls usually remember.”

“You even admitted that different timelines different things. What if I told Alphys no for my birthday? 26th bday we wouldn’t be drunk off our asses then.”

“maybe, or, since she was actually trying to hook us up in the first place even before we met... i think we likely still would have met. i think the only timelines where we wouldn’t meet would have to be ones where al either didn’t exist or was never sent after you so you didn’t become friends.”

“Or you meet someone.”

“eh, even if i did meet someone... the timeline is kinda strange about some things. some things, like death, you can’t avoid no matter how hard you try. so i think that certain meetings are cemented to... the how and when are just a little different.” 

“Simon is going to die then huh?”

“afraid so.” 

“I see…” Frisk couldn’t help but shed a couple of tears. It still was a love that she had for him. He didn’t blame her honestly, nor did he feel any animosity towards the other. He lightly brushed a few fingers along her cheek.

“as long as they’re remembered by those who love them, they’re never really gone.... ya know?”

“Yeah, I know. He would tell me never be afraid and yet I was so scared. He wanted me to love myself more too.”

“well, you know, there’s nothing wrong with being scared. just as long as you don’t let your fears keep you from reaching out for your dreams.” She turned to face Sans and cupped his face.

“There I caught my dream.” Frisk smiled at him. He flushed a little. 

“n-not quite what i meant.”

“Big dreams then? You on stilts?” Frisk teased still caressing his face.

“n-no, silly.” 

“What kind of dreams then? I know, how about those naughty dreams? Like the one where you and me have a bed time.” Frisk raised an eyebrow suggestively. He was a little at a loss for words for that one as a little shiver went down his spine; if he had a throat he probably would have swallowed nervously. 

“Cat caught your tongue or should I fetch it for you?” Frisk licked her lips teasingly.

“y-you have the most p-purrfect opportunities to get under my non-existent skin.”

“I know and I know you are deep under my skin with or without our bond.” Frisk nuzzled against his face teasing his teeth gently against her lips. 

“it’ll return if you want it to.” He murmured back between the soft kisses. 

“I do. I miss the feeling I had. Crazy as it was…” She loved every moment they shared.  It was precious to her and she didn’t want him to think anything different.

He held her close, treasured her... more than anyone else... she hadn’t noticed the anger because the bond hadn’t been there, when he had found her at the lake earlier with those three pickpockets... wouldn’t have noticed how he somehow had gotten himself wrapped around her finger in such a short time. It was one thing to protect someone, but he hadn’t needed to toss them in the lake... just like he hadn’t needed to threaten that bunny in the cafe shop... As he had said, his life was intertwined with hers and he didn’t want to be left behind... no, perhaps the truth was he didn’t want to let go. That even though he had supported her choice to load, he had feared she would not want to be around him when she realized she had a chance to change things for herself... to a degree.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Frisk says with smile.

“mmm, you must be exhausted because you’ve been running around all that empty space that’s my skull in the last few hours.” 

“Classic… and I love running in there because you keep my heart racing all the time.” 

“nice comeback.”

“Not really… Or is it…” Frisk made a thoughtful expression as she laughed.  He chuckles a little.

“you think too little of yourself sometimes.” 

“I know I do. It is a problem I will be working on. I know now I need to put myself in classes with help for basic ged stuff too. Since I don’t have that kind of skills and once I get that I can get my massage therapy license.”

“i look forward to working with you.” 

“You are going to be an astrologist. I say this because that is what you will be.”

“doesn’t mean i can’t spend my days being your co-worker though. could be lots of fun.”

“I would like that. Just remember I would like some time alone with you too.”

“of course.” 

“Plus with the kids they can spend time with me at the spa after school and come home at night.”

“thinking that far ahead again hmm?” He asked, joking lightly. 

“Can’t help myself. I see a bright future with you. I didn’t even think this way with Simon until right before we got engaged.”

“hmmm, well we had a life-time before now... so can’t say it happened before you got to know anything about me.” 

“Pfff… true. I don’t even know how things even happen for skeletons.” 

“we’ll worry about the details later. and if you’re not too busy after school i could drop by to teach you the magic you missed out on, since your brother won’t catch up with us for a while.” 

“I would like that. I really would. Plus I get to hang out with my boyfriend. Why wouldn’t that be a huge plus?”

“sounds like a plan to me.” 

“I do have one request.” Frisk had a giant smirk.

“and that is?” 

“By the end of my schooling I want to see you without a t-shirt on.” He flushed. He had an idea that would happen likely anyway but still, the idea was... 

“It will give you 3-4 years to do it. I think by then we will know if we are going to sink or swim.”

“f-fair enough.” 

“Is it not long enough to see you topless?”

“no, it’s not that.” 

“I mean I didn’t realize that was a huge thing.”

“well, only for monsters really. i mean, didn’t you ever wonder why some monsters aren’t bothered by not being fully covered? where some only walk about in pants or jackets?” 

“I just didn’t bother to really ask or really care.”

“i guess i don’t blame you for that, but the truth is, for monsters, showing the soul is kinda the same thing as a human being naked... at least in the sense of vulnerability and all that.” 

“True, I can see that.”

“so, it’s k-kinda a big thing and monsters like me don’t have anything to hide our souls with due to lack of organic material so... that’s usually why monsters more like me tend to be perfectly comfortable with only wearing a shirt so long as it covers the soul.”

“Well either way I think, you will be still handsome. That it will be worth the wait.” 

“i suppose i can say the same about you.” He replies after a moment’s thought.

“I know I am handsome with my beard coming in nicely and my mustache too.” Frisk joked trying to lighten the mood a little.

“hmmm, i was thinking more along the lines of venus...” 

“Recommending razors to get rid of my facial hair now? Boy you are on top of it.”

“water you talkin’ about? I was thinkin’ the goddess.”

“Venus is all a razor blade brand too. I was cutting to the point.”

“that’s some sharp wit you have there. must get you out of a lot of hairy situations.” 

“You too. I tell you if I get rid of them. Although you would be all washed up.” 

“darn.” Frisk yawned and nuzzled up to Sans as she could feel sleep get the better of her.

“So star expert tell me a story about the stars.” _ I will make your dream into reality even if it means I will have to give into my dad’s demands.  _

“sure, just tell me where your dorm is first in case you fall asleep.” He hadn’t missed that yawn.

“I am in room 202. The number is same forward and backwards. I w-*yawns* won’t fall asleep.” She could feel her eyes close a little.  He wasn’t as sure about that as she was, he began to tell her about the “upside down queen” and how she ended up in the sky. Frisk listened to him and could feel herself drift to sleep. His voice was so soothing. To her, this was a perfect date. He smiled a little when he noticed she had indeed fallen asleep. He picked her up gently and teleported to her dorm. He lightly rapped, knowing her roommate would be there as she had told him that her roommate would be there because said roommate had interrupted her originally in the other timeline.

“Just a sec! I amz trying to get reddiez!” 

“no rush miss.” He replies back softly. The door opened but he didn’t see anyone there.

“Down herez! Hi I am Temmie! Collegez education iz very important.!” 

“oh hey... i heard you were going here temmie. didn’t think though you might be her roommate.” Now it made sense why Frisk got a belly button piercing of Temmie as that was her college friend.

“Heyz I never seen you herez before… Oh is Friskz drunk or something? She is kinda of a party girl. She been so … the wordz is not comings to me but she is being crazy.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“i’m attending a different college actually. name’s comic gaster. most call me sans though. we were stargazing and she fell asleep.” 

“Oh are you the guy she haz been crushing on? Are you going to tranzfer here?” 

“maybe, i’ll consider it for sure. but our majors are different so i don’t know if it will be possible. but i’ll be around anyway.”

“You zhould it would be nice to have other monzters here with me! There is like 20 of uz and I feel outnumbered pluz I alwayz feel like someone is going to step on mez.” 

“hmmm... well i’ll see what i can do but no promises. say, what is your major?”

“It is cozmotology. I want to do piercingz and other thingz.” 

“i see. uh, why don’t you point me to her bed then we can talk more.” 

“Zure it is right there!” Temmie jumped on the bed with a bunch of anime characters on it. He could recognize the Mew Mew characters. Sans nodded and put her on the bed, tucking her in.

“You and herz look zo cute! Kuwaii!” 

“heh, you sound like a friend of mine who’s taking classes here.” 

“Reallyz hmm…. Iz it Bob?” 

“nah. you probably wouldn’t know her. her major is in robotics.” 

“Hmm… no I don’tz I think I will have to zee if I can meet her. Maybe the four of uz can hang out!” 

“i’ll have to see if she’d find time for it. she’s kinda, what humans say... married to her work? but i bet she’d like that.” 

“Zoundz like a plan!” 

“dunno how much longer she has though.” 

“Oh! Well you zaid you are going to be around more zo we probably will. Don’t worry about it. I zhould get to bed though. Got back from my 3 am bathroom break and about 7 am I have my morning walk.” 

“yeah, and i’ve got studying to do myself. i’ll see you later. g’night temmie.”

“Zee you later Gaster Comic.” Frisk nuzzled in her bed slept soundly. Sans chuckled quietly. 

“just sans will do.” With that he headed for the door.

“Okay Just Sans!” He shook his head a little in amusement as he left. He looked up at the stars.  _ looks like things are changing.... better talk to dad... hopefully he won’t give me an earful for this...  _ He shortcut back to the lab.

*Sans, where have you been?

“crap... i forgot about supper didn’t i again?” 

*Yes, but I made it this time and your brother is asleep.

“good.” 

*Now answer the question.

“this is gonna be a long one doc.... better grab a cup of coffee.” 

*You haven’t gotten yourself into trouble have you?

“eh, i wouldn’t put it like that, but let’s just say things have... changed.” Gaster gave him a deadpan stare at that and went to get some coffee. He came back and set a bottle of ketchup in front of Sans.

*Tell me.

Sans sighed a little and then began to tell him from the beginning about meeting Frisk and everything that had fallen into place in the other timeline....

  
  


Frisk woke up the next day and made a phone call to her dad and talked to him on the phone between classes.

“Hi dad.” 

“Frisk! I heard about your grades and they are piss poor. You are representing not yourself but also the royal family. The classes are going to teach you how to represent yourself so taking classes that teach you about politics is very important. I see that you put down that you want to be a massage therapist and that is not our goal is it?” He had one plan for her and that was to be standing in the background but he was trying to make her take classes about politics. 

“No, the family goal is to achieve unity between monsters and humans. I will be willing to work hard and I won’t complain but I need a huge favor. I need you to pull some strings for me dad... You know that huge telescope place?”

“You mean where they do Astrology? Why? 

“Please try to expand that program to let more monsters in. You can even use my money that Grandpa Dreemurr left me to make it happen. Please this is so important.” Frisk wasn’t going to tell him it was for Sans. There was about million dollars set aside for her and this surprised Asgore as she was using some of it for college.

“What is so special about that place?” Asgore asked wondering.

“Well your classes taught me that humans are always looking for the newest things. To stay ahead we have to help expand technology and willing to invest in our community.” Asgore agreed. 

“We can then have monsters and humans work side by side.”

  
“Frisk those classes are working miracles! Alright with your money and mine we will make the labs and space program so much bigger that the humans cannot help but love us. We will pull you out of school after winter break and you can help me with this project.” Frisk frowned she really wanted to stay there and was hoping to work on her dream but Sans meant more to her.

“Please I would like to stay here but I will go to you in the evening. I want to graduate.” 

“Wow, okay if you do that I will pick you up each night and work on the project. I am proud that you are trying to improve yourself. This will look good on your resume and will make you a more appealing mate.”

“Yeah... I got to go but you will do that right?”

“Of course! Talk to you later sweetheart.”

“See you dad.”  _ My dreams can wait for you, Sans. If I can help one individual I want to help him. I know I am changing history but this is a good thing. This is for the monster of my dreams. This is my gift to him. _

A week later Sans found himself dozing beneath a tree on the campus, he was in the program for not just astrology, but a few other things as well that he had some talent for, which of course meant that in about five minutes he was going to be bombarded by - 

“S-sans!” Welp okay, apparently not five minutes because their class together in robotics was in another ten minutes.

“S-sans wake up y-you can’t just s-sleep now!” She sat on the ground and looked at Sans. He received a notification from the MTT news group. Alphys received a notification as well. 

*Public Announcement: Royal Family Will Make Announcement Later On Today!

“hmm?” He looked at the notification. 

“what are they up to now?” He muttered in annoyance under his breath.

“T-that is w-weird. A-anyway you coming over to w-watch anime?” 

“that was the plan, and to bring my new girlfriend along. she loves this stuff. though with this... we’ll see if it doesn’t derail plans.”  _ what is happening? i don’t remember this from the last time... what changed? _

“Why w-would she derail?”

“the plans might derail al. not her.” He chuckles. 

“that’d be a heck of a wreck if a human derailed eh?”  _ did you change something frisk?  _

“Call y-your girlfriend! I c-can’t believe you even have one!” Sans nearly rolled his eyelights, they’d been over this like... half a dozen times now... 

“she’s possibly in class now al. i haven’t heard a reply from her on the plans. but i’ll send another text.” He tapped his phone to do just that. 

Asgore went to retrieve Frisk. He wanted to speed things along making things better for everyone. Asriel was waiting in the car as the two looked at each other a sigh was shared. 

“You two get along. We need to be united.” Asgore says driving them to the TV station.

“Dad, I don’t know what you are planning to do but-” She received a text from Sans and to hide it from her dad she hid the phone in her lap.

Frisk: Dad is taking me to tv station. 

Sans: where to? i can meet you there.

Frisk: MTT station

Sans: shoulda guessed. this is gonna be a shock for him i think... al’s anxious to meet you ya know.

Frisk: I miss her so much! Asriel is here and I want to tell him so much but I can’t. 

Sans: it’s not that he wouldn’t understand, but he just might not straight up believe you, he hasn’t been to my place yet... that doesn’t happen for another two years.

Frisk: I will see you there… I kinda know what he is going to talk about. 

  
  


Asgore drove up to the station and Asriel with Frisk head inside.  Sans was leaning up against the receptionist desk when they arrived.

“Sans!” Frisk exclaimed with a smile that wouldn’t leave her face. 

“heya sweetheart.” He replied back with a smile. He knew exactly what he was stepping into.

“SWEETHEART!” Asgore growled as Asriel just glanced over, wondering why Sans was calling Frisk sweetheart. 

“i was going to tell you later today when we met up for business, but i guess here works too.” Sans replies.

“Sans are you sure?” Frisk was surprised. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

“can’t hide it forever ya know, seeing as i kinda regularly see the guy.”

“Yeah… but…” Frisk flushed deeply as she couldn’t believe he would do this for her. 

“Sans, this is so romantic.” 

“it is kinda on the spur of the moment, but per tradition a monster is supposed to state their intentions to the parent.” Asgore scowled but settled a little.

“Intentions? You plan to make her your mate?” Asgore asked with a low growl. 

“She is already in a prior relationship.” 

“oh? with who? because i’m pretty sure there was no relationship except the one in your head.”  _ let him stew on that and wonder just how i know....  _ He got the look he was seeking as he stayed quiet on the matter.

“Come along we still need to do the announcement. Frisk are you ready?” Asgore looked at Frisk who nodded. 

“I am ready. More now than ever. I won’t fail.” 

“I guess I brought you here for nothing Asriel. You can cheer on your sister. Toriel will be here in a moment.” 

“Can Sans come with me?” Frisk asked squeezing Sans’ hand. Asgore had his hands tied; there were too many individuals around to make a scene. Sans knew this, that was one of the several reasons he had for bringing it up.

“Sure.” Asgore made a face that showed how agitated this made him. 

“Let’s go.” 

“Good luck guys. Don’t kill each other and Frisk try for once to do something right.” Asriel said with a sarcastic tone and started to head to the studio audience section. 

“Like that it is even possible.” Sans squeezed her hand gently in encouragement. He’d straight out Asriel later.

“It is okay Sans. He will change with time I feel.” Sans nods.

  
  


The three of them went to the set to prepare for the live show. Frisk was very nervous but she felt the support and love from Sans in small tiny spurts. Asgore was beyond upset but he wasn’t able to do anything and was just waiting for his chance to speak.  A monster guided them to where they needed to stand. 

“Okay, in a little bit we will do the countdown. Are you ready?” Sans sat on the couch and Asgore sat on a temporary throne. Frisk was standing at a pedestal and glanced at Sans trying not to let her fear overcome her. He simply gave her a reassuring smile.

“Yes, I am.” Frisk says nodding feeling inspired.

“Okay in 3 ...2 ...1… This is an emergency announcement by the Royal family. We are sorry we interrupted any of your daily shows. They will resume after the announcement. Thank you. Speaking right now is Princess Frisk Dreemurr and later on we will hear from King Asgore.” Frisk cleared her throat as the camera focused on her.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. I know most of you probably don’t know who I am. I was adopted by my parents who found me in front of a fire department as my parents didn’t want me. I am here representing not only myself but the community as a whole. We as a community have been struggling to unite as one. It is not because of monsters or because of humans but we fail to see the benefits of each group has to offer. Last week I proposed a idea to my father. I want to say this plan will not only benefit all monsters but humans as well.”  Sans listened quietly, as he did so he had a thought.  _ if i’m serious about all this... then... i have to stop hiding. even though the public will never know, she has a right. no more lies. no secrets. it’s the least i can do in return. _


	5. Chapter 5

“This plan is taking funds my grandfather set aside for me and my father is also going to add funds and we are investing in laboratories and also in the space program. The world needs our skills and be able to achieve things that humans have not been able to achieve. We are proud to announce that I have gotten the first internship setup for the first monster to work at the space program! Sans… will you come here for a moment.”  Sans wasn’t sure what to say when he heard this, though he did go over to her.

“I know you dream of the stars and with you guiding the way for all monsterkind. You will show how it can be done right. Your skills are exemplary and your grades match. Congratulations this paid internship will lead into a full time job working with the people of NASA. I know you had no idea but I hope you appreciate this.” Frisk took a piece of paper and handed it to him. It was an official letter stating about the internship.  He took then her hand, he bowed his head and gently kissed her hand as his mind finally caught up with him and he found the words to speak.

“it will be an honor to serve.” It was something he hadn’t done since he’d taken the oath to serve the crown itself years before when he had been in the presence of Queen Toriel.

“Thank you Sans. You will do us proud.” Frisk says looking into his eye lights and then looking back to the camera to finish up. The gratitude he couldn’t express in words was there, even if no one else would see it.

“This is just the beginning. I want to help as many monsters and humans I can. We will unite as one. Now we have a time to decide where we stand. If we continue down the route of pushing humans away or claim that they hate us. We will fail. It is only by being open to humans and if they do us wrong then we hold them responsible but if we judge them before we give them a chance than you fail all of us. I just hope this message reaches your ears. Thank you.” Frisk ends the speech and turns to face Sans with a sigh.

  
  


_ i will forever protect you, my little princess... i vow that no matter what comes. i will always be by your side.  _ Asgore went to take her place as Frisk sat next to Sans to drive the point about how they are going to to work together to make this a possibility as he talked Frisk whispered to Sans. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“don’t apologize. there’s no need to. thank you.”

“I told you this is a different timeline and I wanted this for you.” Frisk winked at him as Asgore spoke about unity and more that Frisk wrote for him.

“fair enough, but i’m not giving up on fighting for you too.” He says softly. The battle for that had only begun... Frisk took his hand and squeezed it. There was a reason she was in hiding as the public can turn in a moment’s notice.

“We have to unite as one. Princess Frisk and I will work very closely and make this happen. Thank you for your time.” Asgore says finishing the segment. Sans knew Alphys would both rave at him and chew him out for skipping out on a class, but it would be worth it when she learned the truth. 

“so, think you can make time tonight to meet al?” Sans murmured even as Asgore was finishing the speech. He’d heard such things so many times he really wasn’t paying too much attention except for listening for keywords. He knew how the other could be tricky.

“Yeah I want to.” Frisk says excitedly.  _ I need to tell him what I… agreed to eventually. _

“My daughter will master in politics and help us through the strange waters that laws have in front of us and with my son leading it will be a force to be reckoned.” Asgore says in the speech. 

“shouldn’t your heir be doing that on his own instead?” Sans muttered, aware the mics wouldn’t pick it up but Asgore would. There was no threat in it, but the words themselves would let Asgore know he was full aware of things and he was standing in the way on purpose.

“I agreed to it Sans. It was something I agreed to so that dad knew I was serious about what is important.” Frisk says looking right into Sans’ eye lights.  _ You are so important to me. I can’t even begin to tell you. _

“well, we’ll just have to make sure he understands then.” He murmurs back. He knew Asgore’s temper, but he also knew that the other wasn’t going to likely get violent. Yet. That would likely happen later in the evening when he decided to drop by, which he would have done anyway even if Sans hadn’t been there.  The speech came to an end with a high note.

“With hope and mercy we will be united. Thank you!” 

“Aaaannnddd we are clear.” Asgore sighed as he backed up and walked off the stage without Frisk and Sans.

“Dad is a little upset I think.” Frisk says looking towards Asgore. 

“And I am exposed to everyone. I didn’t do it the… I haven’t done this ever.” 

“seems to be a day for it. there’s some things i’ll have to talk to you about later.” 

“Okay, can we go somewhere private for like two minutes?” He nods and follows her from the other two ignoring the glare he can literally feel from the other monster.  Some of the monsters there stared at the couple it is something Frisk was willing to put up to.

“Humans and monsters… such a disgusting thing.” said one of the interns.

“I know. On top of it you know the reason she was adopted was because humans are disgusting and can’t take care of their own.” said the other monster.

“you don’t like it you can find another planet to live on. the rest of us want to live on a civil planet.” Sans commented back before he and Frisk were out of earshot. 

“You are just sucking up because you are sleeping with the royals. You get the benefits.”  A microphone swung around and smacked the guy in the balls. Sans stopped and turned to stare, his tone lowered. Even as the other went down like a sack of sand.

“you got the balls to say that t o m e?” 

“No sir…” The other one started to back up and looked scared.

“at least one of you has manners and a civil head. when he’s up again, you should teach him what that kinda thing means... and how lucky he is.” He turned from the pair. 

“Sans you coming?” Frisk asks from the other room.

“yup.” That sort of insult would get a human, or monster, killed.

“Y-you haven’t told her have you?”

“not that it’s any of your business, but i intend to.” He says before walking off to catch up to her. He wondered if she just wanted a moment alone or if she had something else to tell him and didn’t want others around for it. Frisk waited for Sans patiently in the other room. A moment later he entered the room and shut the door behind him. The moment he turned around he found Frisk in his arms pressing her lips against his teeth. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss lovingly. 

“you’re just full of surprises huh?” He asked with amusement when they parted.

“I l-like to think so. I was so nervous and so scared. Look I am still shaking.” It was true as she held up her hand it was trembling.

“well, it didn’t show. you’re about as good as i am.” He replied, taking the hand and kissing it gently.

“You are always calm.”

“there’s a reason for that. the only reason i’m not explaining now is because it’s probably best to not be around human recording equipment when i do.” 

“Okay… oh shit maybe I shouldn’t just kiss you here.”

“nah, these rooms probably aren’t recording visual aside from security ones, but it’s the auditory that concerns me. and the fact that i know the humans monitor the royals like a fly on fly paper.” 

“Shit I announced it… they will say I am giving you an advantage over others.”

“we’ll leave it for a while so no one thinks that right away, but even if you had said it before doing this they’d still think it. even after the fact some still will.” Frisk voice went softer, now a little paranoid. 

“You said to my dad about intentions… is that what I think it is?”

“depends on what you think it is. i’ve learned to not assume.” Frisk’s face was a deep red.

“Umm… that you and me. We will be married and mates. I am wrong ain’t I?” 

“you’re close. it’s mostly an announcement of one trying to win the favor of the one they have said they have intentions for with that in mind as a goal.” Frisk smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“we didn’t get that far in the last timeline because i was only just considering it when the accident happened.”

“I see, well where do you think we are on the relationship status?”

“hmm, i’d say most call it ‘active courtship.’ if memory serves.” 

“I can see that. Do I get an idea when things proceed?”

“usually it’s a mutual decision. unlike what that human said, monsters tend to take that sort of thing on a more serious level and don’t normally partake in such activities outside a chosen mate.” 

“So it is like proposing? Okay…”

“well, no. if a monster chooses a mate, its more like marriage.” 

“Ceremony?”

“pretty much.” 

“Just let me know when to be there I guess.” Frisk giggled.

“I have to warn you this semester I will be able to hang out with you more than next semester. Dad wanted me to drop out and I convinced him that I wanted to stay in school.”

“hmmm, i see. well that will make things interesting.” 

“I don’t want to be kept away from you though and I know you will be busy with your internship. It is going to achieve the big dream. I am willing to wait for you. Will you wait for me?”

“yeah, but you should know the internship won’t keep me from ya if you need me for something. speaking of though, we should get back to the campus.” 

“You know…. being away from you even a week is kinda like torture.”

“i’ll try not to be away too long then.” He kissed her nose, the magic taking them back to her dorm, landing them both gently on the bed.

“Oh… I like where this is going.” Frisk smirked at Sans.

“heh, okay, stop thinkin’ like a hormonal teenager for like... five mi- well no, that might be asking too much.” He joked.

“Ouch, and here I was going to let you touch the goods and everything. That won’t be happening now. I am not a dog so I don’t need a bone.” She joked back. 

“heh, ouch. touche. but i did want to talk to you about some things.” 

“Go ahead.” Frisk caressed his skull listening to him.

“i guess i should first ask how much you know about those who work most closely with your parents. or at least what they are in title and their jobs.” 

“Let me tell you how little they even know me and I know them. That much. You said you worked for my parents and you didn’t even know I existed. Asriel is not even supposed to mention my name in public. I figured it was either because I was going to be the shock factor, the engagement thing, or they were ashamed of me. ”

“well, i knew you existed, but i didn’t know your name. that’s how close i happen to be. though i don’t wonder if you didn’t hear from asriel about me on rare occasions.” 

“He and I didn’t get along because he thought I was getting better treatment.”

“all the more reason he might have said something. because as it happens, most monsters consider me to be like a living version of what humans call the boogeyman.” 

“The only boogeyman I heard about was the Judge and he was a monster that had no soul and could do awful things.” 

“as i thought, well i guess you can attest first hand that i do have a soul.” 

“Wait… you are a Judge? Second I haven’t seen your soul so how do I know?” 

“i am the current Judge. though you don’t have to see a soul to know i have one, we had a bond remember? that isn’t possible if one actually doesn’t have a soul.” 

“I know but I was hoping that you would let me have a sneak peak at your body.” Frisk admitted with a smirk. He laughed a little, flushing slightly but he didn’t blame her.

“A for effort? Wait so… are you going to be able to do your new job? I thought the Judge strikes at night and stuff.” 

“pff. i’m not batman sweetheart. i do that job whenever i like, usually within a short period of time.” 

“Oh good, I gave my inheritance and owe a lot of favors now.” 

“uh. about that... that was something else i’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“....” Frisk gave him a deadpan look like she couldn’t believe he was going to reject her gift.

“it’s not easy and it wasn’t like it was something i easily found out honestly... i only found out recently the truth before the accident, but you weren’t adopted.” 

“Wait what? No, I was adopted.” 

“you were kidnapped.” Frisk had to stand up and walk around the room she looked at Sans and she knew she could trust him but kidnapped was something she never had a inkling.

“I was kidnapped? But…”

“i figured it out when i was confronting your father with Asriel the day we moved your stuff.”

“I can’t… I mean it is true. You haven’t lied to me.” Frisk felt a lost sensation she never experienced before. 

“My parents didn’t abandoned me. Somewhere someone did love me.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“yeah, i was planning that during teaching you massage i’d find them. it wouldn’t be too hard.” 

“I am still surprised you kept that from me still. I opened my soul to you and to keep that bombshell… it is slightly painful.”

“well, you were still kinda reeling from the whole marry your brother thing and i had just found out then.” 

“True, but what about last week?” Frisk asked as they spent the whole evening together. 

“I understand. It is just I am so tired about everyone keeping things from me. It is okay. Come on let’s go meet Alphys.” 

“well, that’s kinda why i wanted to talk to you alone so i could remedy that... with at least what i know anyway. i don’t want to keep anything from you unless it’s a surprise party or a gift.”

“I know. I just, I feel like I pour my soul out to everyone and the only I ask for return is the same love.”

“well, i do love you so i want to be truthful.” 

“Wait… you love me?” Frisk flushed as this was the first time he actually said that to her. 

“You mean that?” 

“yeah. i do.” Frisk crawled onto the bed next to Sans though she felt confused about everything else she knew for sure that he meant so much to her.

“I just never heard you say that before to me. I love you too. I also want to court you too if that is something I should say or not.” 

“it isn’t against anything.” 

“Well then Sans whatever your last name is I want to court you in the hopes of being your one and only.” 

“my full name is comic sans gaster.” 

“Then Comic Sans Gaster, I Frisk Dr-... whatever my name is. I love you with all my heart and I hope that one day we can be mates.” 

“me too.” 

“May I ask how long will we wait?” 

“to be mates?” Frisk face seemed to be a deep shade of red.

“Y-yeah…” 

“uh, w-well that’s k-kinda up to you.” He replied with a blush.

“I want to be… but umm… we should save it for winter break which is in less than a month. Sans, since the day you and I hung out and we had that fake kiss. My heart belong only to you. I know… I am rushing it ain't I?” 

“i wouldn’t call it rushing too much, though i can think of a few who might have some objections.” 

“You mean my supposed father? I don’t give a fuck about him. He is not my father not anymore. We are family.”

“he might not be your family, but i think asriel might be hurt if you abandoned him without explanation at the very least.” 

“I wouldn’t leave him. I don’t know if he knows or not but he turned out to be a good brother. I just know deep in my soul that if we don’t become mates soon dad or Asgore will find a way to break us apart.” 

“probably. not that i’d let it happen though.” 

“That and… maybe I am a little…” Frisk felt her face turn super hot as she felt almost ashamed to even have these thoughts.

“I might be really into you and want to experience things with you alone. Though I am not sure if you get hot and bothered.”

“mmm, they usually call the uncontrollable times heats.” 

“I see well I don’t see you get that way. I mean I think you enjoy making out with me but you always are respectful and seemed to be fully in control.”

“heh... i hide it pretty well sweetheart, kinda have to since i spend most my time hiding my job from the public. even most monsters who are scared of me don’t know why they are. but heats usually come in cycles so... yeah, i can control myself but doesn’t mean i don’t feel it.” 

“So you don’t get ‘turned on?’ Like the rest of us mere mortals? Like the idea of me naked does nothing to you?”

“i did not say that.” 

“I am confused now. I am just going to be blunt. I really like the idea of having sex with you. When we kiss I am… so lost in it.”

“i’ll be blunt right back then. i like the idea too and the only time i can keep myself civil is outside a heat cycle. heats are very intense.” 

“I was wondering outside of heats is sex possible?” _ Oh dear lord this is so embarrassing. I feel like I am exposing myself. _

“yeah. like i said, i only can’t control it during heats. heats are kinda primitive after a certain point in the cycle, it’s why monsters leave the public eye during them.” Frisk felt so flustered at this point as she just shook her head giving up. 

“N-never mind. Let’s go see Alphys.” 

“sounds good, though i think we’ve got a bit before she actually is expecting us.” 

“So what do you want to do?” Frisk flipped on her back and stared at the ceiling.  _ Not that you want to do what I want to do. _

“i wouldn’t mind cuddling with my favorite person.”  _ who seems to have no idea how tempting she is... even in normal circumstances. _ He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close, his soul was warming up in a mix of his love for her and the more primitive urges that he was keeping at bay for the moment.

“Who is that?” Frisk says sarcastically.

“hmmm, well i dunno how many people you think are in the room. i’m not narcissistic.” 

“I don’t know. You might be. I haven’t seen you with a mirror yet but then again you can pull yourself apart.”

“pff... even if i was, how would i cuddle myself?” 

“You split yourself apart and hold yourself. See problem solved!”

“heh... wow, you have a heck of an imagination there.” 

“You have no idea Comic Sans Gaster.” 

“going to en-light-en me on your ideas or leave me in the dark?” 

“Hmmm…. how about a teaser?”

“ah, a preview then?” 

“Maybe, I don’t know. My boyfriend really hasn’t gotten the idea yet but maybe one day.”

“i’ll be sure to let you know the day i become a mind reader, but i think i have an idea.”

“Okay, so here is the teaser. I am with you in bed, we are making sweet love to each other.” Frisk was blunt and straight to the point as she didn’t want him to think of heats or anything else. She was as clear as she thought she could be.

“that’s a rather vivid image.” Frisk’s eye twitch and she sighed.

“Do you even think of me that way?” 

“more tha-... well no, probably as much as any average male would. started the day you officially moved in... if i’m remembering right.” 

“Damnit I want you to tell me how pretty I am and if I turn you on and that I am the only thing you think about because I am consumed by you and I feel that it is so easy for you. I am constantly flustered fighting my hormones and now the stress. It is a lot.”

“i don’t want you to feel stressed because of me.” He met her gaze. 

“i don’t think you realize that you’re not simply pretty, you’re gorgeous. i don’t know how you don’t notice how every time you walk into a public place you turn heads even when no one knew who you were or even knew about you being a red soul. you attract attention, whether you notice or not. and i’m no exception, even with all that distance i tried to keep for the sake of the job... maybe it doesn’t show as much because of practice or being a skeleton, but i am still a guy...”

“I am sorry… about my tantrum. I just needed to hear that. God I am so pathetic…” 

“there’s nothing wrong with it. i just need to know when you want my opinion is all.” 

“You can’t read minds yet?”

“pff, you’ll be the first to know. i haven’t been this devoted to anyone since i held paps for the first time.” 

“Do I really mean that much to you? I… I just feel kinda lost with just finding out that my parents never really cared and that I was kidnapped. I wish I was emotionally stronger.” Frisk nuzzled her face into his chest feeling small emotionally.

“I s-shouldn’t have- I am making myself upset over-” Frisk sighed as she wished she could disappear.

“hey, it’s okay. no one has to be strong all of the time.” 

“No, but I told you I wanted to wait and then I got fucking emotional and then I wanted to be physically relieved so I didn’t have to think. It is typical of me. Trying to find relief than tackle my issues.”

“well, we all have our battles. i admit i was pretty shaken in the hospital... even after all i’ve done in my line of work. even knowing you could just reset... i was still scared.” 

“I know. I could feel you. We better leave this room or… well nothing will happen.”

“fair enough.” He kissed her cheek before sitting up, gently pulling her with him.

“You best keep the first day of winter break free though.”

“promise i will.” 

“Shall I get a hotel room or you will?”

“nah, i’ll have the house by then.” 

“Oh your place? Okay then sounds like a plan.” Frisk got ready to leave. He tugged her back to him for a heated kiss before he let her go. She had not expected that as she just looked at him with shock.

“Wow…” He gave her a bit of a smirk, in that brief time, before they left, she actually saw hints of what lay beneath the usual mask he “wore” in public; which included a bit of the lust he was keeping in check. Only once they stepped outside did it disappear.

“I am glad you let me see you for you.” Frisk moved over to his side and offered her hand to him. He took the hand, entwining their fingers.

“there’s not much i wouldn’t do for the one who means the most to me.” 

“There isn’t much I wouldn’t do for you too.” 

“you’re an amazing person, when you let yourself be.” 

“Keep sweet talking I will drag you to a bar and we will get smashed and then we will be regretting things tomorrow.”

“i wouldn’t have any regrets and i don’t think you’d have to drag me.” 

“Don’t tempt me. Where is Alphys?” 

“over there, looking like she’s about to faint.” He pointed over to the bench.

“O-Oh my GOOODNESSSS!” Alphys’ twinkled as she looked at Sans and Frisk and ran at them with speeds that only anime characters can achieve and tackled Sans. He fell over with a squeak.

“al!”

“Y-you didn’t tell me y-you are seeing the p-princess!”

“and spoil the surprise when she came over?” 


	7. Chapter 7

“Hi I am-“

“Frisk D-Dreemurr, the unspoken a-adopted child of Asgore. U-until now. I h-heard that you were on T-TV but I have seen you on-“ Sans pokes Alphys’ face to get her attention.

“no offense al but uh... can ya get off?” 

“Oh umm… s-sorry.” Alphys got off of Sans and looked at Frisk than behind her. 

“anyway, this is my best friend. the closest person to me who isn’t family and who knows what i do.” 

“Oh g-geez. W-where is your g-girlfriend?” Frisk points the other direction and smirks.

“very funny sweetheart.”

“S-sweetheart?”

“she has my sense of humor does she not?” He chuckled.

“S-She does! I am s-surprised you haven’t g-given her a magical I-item to mark her or the old f-fashion method.”

“i’m not doing that yet. we’ve set a date for it. for now she’s got enough of my magic on her from the teleportations that it will work. not a permanent signature, but it’ll last until said date. plus i’m a little old fashioned so i do the traditional courtship... and i’m pretty sure pop wouldn’t be happy if i did it any other way anyways.” 

“T-true! Come a-along princess tell me about Sans and w-why you fell deep in love with him!” Alphys snickered as she tucked her arm under Frisk’s so they can walk side by side.

“Sans was desperate and I was drunk that is how.”

“oh come on!” He said as he followed the two. 

“don’t be tellin’ tall tales like that. she’s apt to believe it! besides... i think we can trust her with the ‘story’ when we get to her place.” 

“I d-don’t get it b-but I will just enjoy the walk.”

“you will al, let’s just say it’s not something we’ll be telling asgore.” 

“Sans got his dream job today!” Frisk says to Alphys as her eyes sparkle again.

“R-really Sans? D-did it really h-happen? Y-you take that s-smelly sleeping b-bag everywhere.”

“it was her surprise gift to me and i washed that bag a couple of days ago thanks.” 

“I think he is telling the truth Alphys and plus that was a very romantic date. We laid under the stars as Sans told me the story of the upside down queen.”

“one of my favorite stories.” 

“Y-you didn’t fall a-asleep through it.”

“i think she fell asleep sometime between when i was talking about sagittarius and orion. got to meet her roommate, temmie.” 

“Yeah Temmie is awesome roommate!”

“so i gathered, from meeting them and of course the piercing.” 

“Yeah she g-“ Frisk had to stop talking as she didn’t want to reveal too much as she realized she didn’t have her belly button piercing now. Sans picked up on that this might be the possibility when he realized she’d stopped talking.

“oh by the way al, frisk likes anime just as much as you do. even brought some mew mew wall stickers for her side of the dorm.” 

“Oh m-my!” Alphys glomped on her jumping on her back starting to sing Mew Mew the theme song forgetting that Frisk is not a monster with incredible strength and was only able to hold Alphys up for .08 of a second. Sans laughed at the two, but used his magic to keep Frisk from falling over as he had earlier.

“don’t make this a habit with her al, she’s not a monster.” 

“S-She is doing g-great! I feel like the m-main character in season four w-when the guy held his girlfriend j-just like this!”

“yeah, but that’s because i’m helping.”

“Plus I am taken too… poor back. This will hurt tomorrow.”

“W-we are going to be b-best friends! I k-know that!”

“i’ll help you out with that later tonight so you don’t hurt too much sweetheart.” Alphys not so sneakily cups around Frisk’s ear.

“H-he loves you!” Frisk flushed still.

“Y-yeah? He is b-bonefied don’t you know. Plus he is the bee-knees too.” Sans was completely amused, but he pretended not to hear.

“Oh m-my you do h-have his sense of humor! If I k-knew you I would totally h-hooked you two up!” Frisk giggled. Sans chuckled in response, little did she know how ironic that statement was.... Once the three of them were at Alphys’ place Sans spoke up again.

“hey al, just so we can explain, turn on that feature won’t ya for... i dunno... an hour maybe?”

“O-Okay! F-Frisk I felt like I k-know you…” Alphys left to go flip the switch.

Sans didn’t say anything else until Alphys confirmed it was up. When she returned she yells.

“Hentai! Yuri! Yaoi! See, all good.”

“good. cuz the truth isn’t something anyone else should hear. first this will make the most sense by telling you that frisk is a red soul.” 

“Frisk is p-pregnant…”

“no but i am not surprised you went there. look, al, the reason you felt like you know her is because you  _ do _ . she reset.” 

“We d-do know each o-other then.”

“yup. five years from now you meet up with frisk and decide that your best friend needs a day off from the dead end factory job she’s been set up in. so you take her to dad’s spa... which he’s only currently finishing the paperwork on. by that time, you and i have graduated but - don’t get ahead of me here - i don’t have the job i want. i ended up being the best at dad’s spa. that’s how frisk and i met.” 

“He is very good. I mean awesome. Like the fingers of a god. Amazing…” Frisk says with Alphys’ face having the all knowing smirk.

“at the time i was being more distant than usual thanks to being a masseuse on top of everything else. but you had it in your head that she was perfect for me and that was why you went to that particular spa.” 

“T-that sounds l-like me.”

“yeah, but it gets worse from there... i found out that asgore not only kidnapped her as a child, but that he’s been trying to bring her up to marry asriel and was trying to basically manipulate her life. at that point, when asriel also learned the truth, he wanted to atone for his past.” 

“W-What! He is b-basically doing a weird version of Woody A-Allen?”

“pretty much, except not marrying her himself. he was trying to force her on asriel, but azrel doesn’t want anything to do with her. and of course she doesn’t see him like that. so i was trying to help her build a life outside his influence when there was an accident... and that was why there was ... well it was more of a load then a reset.” 

“A friend once said, and I am starting to think this way now, that us Dreemurr kids are like dogs and we really like bones.” That went over Alphys’ head as Frisk smirked. Sans chuckled a little.

“W-we need t-to prevent the accident f-first of all and second w-we need to-“

“well there’s no likelihood that it will repeat considering frisk was kinda in control when it happened... so to speak.” 

“I tried to learn how to drive. With a mustang. It was fun until I crashed.” Alphys shook her head a little astonished still.

“yeah, i thought it would be safe with paps with her... it was his car after all... but it proved that the only thing him being there did was keep her from dying from it.” 

“I-idiot. Both of you i-idiots.” She smacked them both over their heads. Sans raises his hands.

“hey, i thought i was being nice and letting her have some form of freedom, if i had any idea it might have turned out like that i would have objected.” 

“W-when does letting a c-child in the freeway sounds smart?”

“she’s not a child al. just massively ignorant thanks to that scheming ... well okay, i won’t go that low.” 

“No b-but she said she was learning h-how to drive. You might as w-well be letting a toddler in the f-freeway and you!” Alphys attention went to Frisk.

“i’d hate to see what she’d have to say if we talked to her about this in our timeline.” Sans mutters.

“I know. I still missed this still. I missed her.”

“Y-you could have killed people and monsters. Ruin the reputation of the k-kingdom and most l-likely get dragged underground and punished!”

“no offense here al but if any of the truth got out.... his reputation would be shot to hell and back already. a simple car crash from his not-adopted-daughter wouldn’t tarnish it.” Frisk looked at Sans recalling the accident.

“especially considering she was living with me and her brother at the time it happened anyway.” 

“N-no difference. Y-you are here because of it r-right?”

“it was her choice, she didn’t want to face asgore or anyone else with the consequences of her injuries.” Frisk felt pretty awful by that point as she just stood there.

“even so, i don’t really think you’re in a position to judge this time. you weren’t there.”

“I am j-just like the one c-character who looks out for her f-friends and says the hard c-cold truth.”

“i know al, but lecturing us about something that’s already happened isn’t exactly going to change the fact it did.” Alphys had to think about it for a moment and nods.

“I-Indeed.”

“we’re trusting you with this because i know that you won’t tell anyone and you’re my best friend and you deserve to know what’s going on. asgore is already plenty confused because i said a few things before i was actually supposed to know ‘em.” 

“G-gee… I am g-glad you scooped him u-up or I w-would have tried!” Alphys snickered.

“nah, your destiny is... a little more... hmmmm, how do i put this without spoiling it? frisk? any ideas?” 

“Don't scale down how fishy it will be.” Sans laughed.

“that’s a good one.” 

“I d-don’t get it.” 

“You will and you will yell at us.”

“yup.” 

“I guess the last thing to ask is about the soul bond thing. Right?”

“Y-you are SOUL B-BONDED!” 

“we haven’t done that yet, but we have a bond that’s been nurtured the old fashioned way.... your own words literally when i asked you about it.” 

“T-that will t-take so long though. How c-close are y-you two?”

“only if we continue that way, yes, but i’d say we were close enough at one point that she could sense my emotions. though now... ?” He looks over at Frisk with a shrug. Frisk hated the fact she didn’t have the dreams nor really the feeling. 

“anyway, we’ve already set a date to ratify everything.” 

“Well It s-sounds like y-you achieved the impossible w-what triggered it? It h-had to be something emotional y-you two must share at o-one point.”

“would you believe it was a dance?” Sans asked with a slight, fond smile, thinking back on it.

“It was so much fun and here we are dancing together in my room.” Frisk closed her eyes and pretended to be in his arms again leaning against the air as if Sans was there. Alphys face lit up and squealed.

“T-that is so a-amazing! D-dance is one of the m-many ways to tap into y-your soul to express yourself if the m-moment is right and you w-wanted to show how you feel that is how.” Frisk hummed a song as she danced by herself. Alphys took Frisk hand and started to date with her. She was pulled out of her small trance and started to twirl around and with her cell turn the computer to turn on some music. Playing Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars. Frisk laughed as she was dancing and having fun.

Alphys had the ultimate dance disco room as the floor lit up and a disco ball came down and speakers followed as Alphys ran to do something. Alphys showed up a little bit with a black dress that sparkled and it was then Frisk felt a little underdressed but she didn’t care as she just boogied anyways. Sans smirked, watching the girls have fun competing a bit in the dancing.

“Oh you are on Alphys!” Frisk grabbed Sans and spun him and Alphys grabbed him dipping him and swung him over. The song has changed to “Like A Virgin” By Madonna.

“w-whoa now ladies...” He had not been expecting this.

“Next song Alphys. We need a better song. What kind of song would you like Sans?” Frisk regained her boyfriend into her arms and wasn’t planning to let him go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth (Hot Summer Night) (c) Meatloaf   
> Blackbird (c) The Beatles

“heh, i think i know one we can all enjoy.” Since he wasn’t able to physically get over to change the music, he summoned a small bone instead to work for him, and moments later the song “YMCA” was playing. 

“Pfffttt… perfect.” Frisk kissed his teeth gently before letting him go.  He grinned, flushing a little as he figured he’d been dragged into this, might as well join in.  It was so fun to not think and just enjoy themselves.  Before the song ended he knew another one that they could dance to that Alphys would definitely have fun with, “Macarena” ... 

“Sans make note of how I dance Sans!” Frisk says as the song started. 

“oh, going to show off some skills are we?” He winked, obviously joking as with the start of the beat the three of them were in near perfect sync.

“Little.” The part where the hands cross the body was a little more seductive at first than she winked at Sans and laughed. He grinned.

“only a little huh? be careful al doesn’t catch you or the next thing you know it’ll be pole dancing.” 

“Pfffttt… look at her she is in her own world.” It was true as she was just jamming out and loving it!

“don’t be fooled, those trances don’t last as long as you think.” 

“I just like to flirt with you.”

“well i’m not complaining... i just didn’t think you’d enjoy that kind of competition.” 

“F-flirting?” Sans gave her a look that kinda said ‘see what i mean?’ 

“Oh s-should I slow d-down-“

“No fast pace songs are fine.” 

“Hmm... oh! I know one we should do before we hit a slower song.” With a mischievous glint he typed in the next song as the music was dying and “Cotton-eyed Joe” began to play. He linked arms with them both as the song played. Frisk laughed as Alphys joined in singing with the song. They laughed and tried to keep up with the pace running back and forth trying to do all the steps in time and not to screw up.  When the song got finished Alphys played a slower song “Baby Love Child.” It is a more upbeat but slow enough if they wanted to do couples dance they could.

It allowed the girls to catch their breath though as it was a much slower tempo then the one before. Though Sans had keyed in a song to follow it too that he wanted to dance with her to that he hadn’t in the last timeline.

Frisk danced with Sans for a little bit to the song and swayed with him with Alphys butting in.

“L-Let me dance him f-for a bit since I don’t h-have a partner.” Frisk laughed as she let her step in for this song. Sans had no problem switching partners

“Just remember he is coming home with me tonight Alphys.” 

“undoubtedly. i think you will recognize the next one al... you introduced me to it.” He said with a bit of a chuckle once the song ended, he turned to Frisk, this one started a lot differently than most songs because it began with words. As it began he put his arms around her, drawing her close.

_ On a hot summer night _

_ Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses? _

_ Will he offer me his mouth? _

_ Yes _

_ Will he offer me his teeth? _

_ Yes _

_ Will he offer me his jaws? _

_ Yes _

_ Will he offer me his hunger? _

_ Yes _

_ Again, will he offer me his hunger? _

_ Yes! _

_ And will he starve without me? _

_ Yes! _

_ And does he love me? _

_ Yes _

_ Yes _

_ On a hot summer night _

_ Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses? _

_ Yes _

_ I bet you to say that to all the boys. _

_ It was a hot summer night and the beach was burning _

_ There was fog crawling over the sand _

_ And when I listened to your heart I hear the whole world turning _

_ I see the shooting stars, falling through your trembling hands _

He guided her into a slow, rocking dance as the song played.

“Well at least it is not the one where it ends with the radio…”

“heh, nah. al was trying to get me to date in high school when she played me this one.” 

“Really Alphys?” Frisk asked as she saw Alphys flush, being called out like this.

“T-that and Sister C-Christian.”

“she’s been trying to hook me up with someone for a while now.” Frisk nudged Sans shaking her head a little like that is enough.

“I t-think I was h-helping…” He understood and didn’t say anything more on the matter,

“You did. Look he is out of his shell. You did wonders on this boney guy.” Frisk says gently as the song came to an end and sat next to Alphys and wrapped her arms around her.

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” Alphys pats her arm gently.

“I a-am sorry I d-didn’t mean to ruin y-your dance.”

“Nah, I am getting exhausted anyway. I need my beauty sleep.”

“you both are makin’ me bone-tired with all this exercise.” Sans retorts.

“T-take care of her S-Sans or I will d-dust you myself. She is a g-good one.”

“fair enough, though you might have to get in line... pretty sure her brother has first dibs.” 

“Good night Alphys. I will text you tonight.”

“I haven’t- oh o-Okay!” Frisk smirked as she looked at Sans and offered her hand to him.  _ I am glad to see that she never did change with the royal family. Alphys truly liked me for me.  _ Sans smiled, taking her hand. Frisk walked with Sans to the park and she stopped him to dance to one more song if he would allow it.

“If you will indulge me please. Can I have one last dance? I want to return the song you sung to me by me singing a song to you.” He nods. It was a song she knew when she wasn’t feeling the best. ‘Blackbird’ by the Beatles. It wasn’t a long song but she thought this song was appropriate as it felt it was like her life and his life. She sang it sweetly and softly and held him close. The moon shone through to reflect off the lake as they just swayed back and forth.

_ Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_   
Take these broken wings and learn to fly _

_   
All your life _

_   
You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

_   
Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_   
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see _

_   
All your life _

_   
You were only waiting for this moment to be free _

_   
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly _

_   
Into the light of the dark black night _

_   
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly _

_   
Into the light of the dark black night _

_   
Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_   
Take these broken wings and learn to fly _

_   
All your life _

_   
You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

_   
You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

_   
You were only waiting for this moment to arise _   
  


He knew the song. He had heard it once, but he couldn’t remember when exactly.

“It is a beautiful song isn’t?”

“yeah, but i think you’re more so than it.” 

“Thank you. You are going to make me cry. It is a song from a long time ago. Mom… would sing it to me when I was not feeling good… I guess I should have asked Alphys to have looked for my parents I didn’t even think of it. I should go ahead, unless you are going to keep good with rubbing my back?” Frisk says parting a bit from him and then resting her head against his shoulder.

“i can do that.” 

“If you want to. I know today has been long. I think your dad is going to be very upset with me. Plus a part of me is nervous about why the bonding hasn’t happened.”

“nah, not him that is concerning. i told him the truth too because, like me, you can’t lie to him and not be caught.” 

“We should go back to the dorm and you can tell me what he said. Temmie won’t be at the dorm today she is visiting family.”

“he didn’t have too much to say honestly. like al, he is smart enough to accept the truth when it’s being told.” 

“Oh , okay well then I am glad that went well. You know what I think I will be okay. The dorms are just around the corner so I can be okay till next time.” Frisk didn’t want to take all of his time for herself. 

“yeah, i know, i just kinda am hanging around cuz i wanna.” 

“You can come over and spend the night. I mean non- sexual since I guess I forced us into a wait till the winter break in about a month thing.” Frisk suggest and then realize how it could be interpreted and tried to rectify it.

“i knew what you meant.” 

“So? Roommate is gone and won’t be back till Sunday.” There was a hint of a flirt there. She couldn’t help herself as the temptation was there for her.

“much as i’d love to sweetheart, i probably shouldn’t linger too long. there’s still something i need to do tonight.” 

“I see Okay. Will you shortcut me to my dorm so you know I made it safe and plus I am lazy?” She winked laughing at her own response.

“heh, okay, i think i can do that.” He pulled her close and teleported them onto the bed.

“I will see you later then before you go…” Frisk pulled him in for a heated kiss. It was revenge for earlier when he did that to her. He had no regrets about returning that kiss before pulling back and smirking a little.

“i look forward to our next meeting sweetheart.” With that he was gone.

“... I wonder when that will be.” Frisk muttered as she nuzzled in the spot where Sans was and tried to sleep.

Sans arrived on his doorstep and went inside, he wasn’t at all surprise to find that his father and asgore were having tea. Of course his brother was staying with Undyne tonight so he wouldn’t be around for this.

“Sans, have a seat.” Asgore said oddly calm.  Sans wasn’t too surprised though, he recognized the tea his father had served and part of its properties were to keep magic calm. So he sat down nearby. 

*It is good of you to join us, would you like some tea?

“thanks for the offer, but i think i’m good.” 

*Of course.

“My daughter decided to choose your son to be the first intern of the space program but that was not the only big surprise I received today doctor. The other news is that Sans has intentions with Frisk.”

*So he told me earlier today. 

“You know in our custom Judges don’t mate.”

*Normally, yes, but there are exceptions. Without it Sans and his brother would not be here. 

“She is not a monster though.”

*The rule doesn’t dictate that a mate must be of the same species, thus even though she is not a monster I would think that rule would include her. Should she wish, being human and more likely to trend towards their tendencies than ours I would say that this relationship would fall further back than your own birth in terms of custom. 

“that’s kinda what i’m shooting for, since it seems the safest ground.”

“I don’t think though those two should become mates for at least two years.”

*Unfortunately, your highness, if he follows those ancient guidelines, it is not up to you to decide. Rather, it falls to Frisk.

“correct.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: lemon near the end

“She was already promised to another.”

*Forcing your will on her doesn’t make her “promised” to anyone. Don’t sit there and lie as if you believe that such a foolish notion would fly in any era. Yes arranged marriages were once common place, even among humans, but they were done WITH the knowledge of those involved. Not blindsiding said children like they were puppets or play things. Your plan for her is an utter disgrace.

“Are you implying Asriel wouldn’t be able to take care of her properly?”

“he’s implying you’re a complete moron for trying to push together two individuals without even, one, allowing them to actually get to know each other beyond family ties and two, for blindsiding one of them completely so as to not even act like a proper father that you robbed her of.” 

“How about this, your intern is for one year. If I hear from them and they say you did such a job will I approve of this arrangement.” Sans leaned back in his chair.

“what part of “not your decision” do you not get? she isn’t out for your approval. never was and for all you’ve done... she doesn’t really need it. you didn’t even raise her proper to try and demand any such thing as a “parent’s right” considering you kept her in the dark about pretty much everything of truth for your own gain.” Asgore looked at him with a deep anger.

“You have no idea how things could be.”

“actually, i do. because you know, i figured out just what she was... but the question is here... do you know? did you ever bother to check or did you simply assume she was just some soul you could snatch up just because you were there and so was she.” 

“Gaster you were there. I asked to find one.”

*I was and I did not suggest you KIDNAP a child. I suggested you find a child. These are two very different things sire. I was not present when you found Frisk.

“You showed me a red soul when I asked. No you didn’t kidnap her but you helped.”

*You asked me where the current red soul was. I told you where she was, but I wasn’t there. Had I any idea you intended to kidnap her and destroy her life... I wouldn’t have told you. You might not be able to lie, but hiding the truth comes differently does it not? 

“I was just breaking the horses will. Can’t have her rebel on me can we?” S ans growled.

“say that again... i d a r e y o u.” The atmosphere crackled with magic, even though he hadn’t summoned it. 

“You claim her but yet you still haven’t. Don’t play both sides.”

“i’m not. like it or not. the date has been set and it was of her choosing. marked or not i will not hesitate to protect her and any insult you throw is going to be treated as if we are.”

“We will see about that. I will make sure that you two never get that.”

“tch. too late for that... or are you saying you’re going to challenge me for her? like the old days... is that what you’re trying to say?” 

“I don’t have to as there is more than one way to stop a mate.”

“yeah, but you realize you have no control here. try all you like, if you think it will help but in the end... you only get as far as she allows and you know what? i’d bet plenty of g that she hates your guts about now. if i were in your place... i’d be walking on glass to keep my skin intact.” 

“I can’t fuckin-... You tell her such things again and I won’t be so friendly.”

“i don’t have to tell her anything. i just taught her what you didn’t. how to use what is hers.”

*Indeed... and I was too happy to help. Things are not what you think they are and time is as slippery as eels... wouldn’t you agree Sans?

“quite.” 

“Hehe… you forget if she uses it too much she will forget like all of will.”

“yeah, eventually... but you know, that takes a lot of resets or loads and you don’t have enough resources to invoke that many uses. plus, i didn’t forget... with what dad did for me when i was younger.... We’re outside the timeline so her powers don’t affect us. you though.... you’re fair game. so... knowing that, what’s to stop her from doing as past red souls have?” Asgore got up.

“If I have to I will make her go back to when she is an infant. She will forget you.”

“can’t do that, but good luck trying. who knows... maybe she’ll do you a favor and scatter your dust across the plains....” Asgore glared at him as he leaves.

*Hmmm, that would be too fitting I think. 

Gaster says just before he shuts the door to the home. Sans pulled out his phone, shooting off a text to Frisk.

Sans: your dad is pissed. pretty fired up to try and keep us apart so... be prepared for just about anything.

Frisk: Great… just fucking great.

Sans: there is a number of things he might try. Including forcing you to load. trying to force you to forget anything but what he wants you to remember... problem with that is that takes a lot of effort.... he’d be dust himself before he managed it. as according to calculations, it takes several thousand before a red soul starts to actually forget those they know, let alone those they care about. it’d be more apt to backfire and you’d forget all about him first.

Frisk: So about 3 times X3

Sans: *laughs* who knows? the less you care for someone you know, the easier it is for your soul to be rid of the memory to keep from taxing you with the use of its magic.

Frisk: I mean 3 ½ times then.

Sans: even then that’s probably being generous don’t you think? anyway, there’s several things that he might try... but i’m not without connections myself. being the “right hand” means i can cut off a lot of his avenues of influence before he even knows what i’m up to.

After he’d sent that he already did as he said, sending out the ‘order’ to stay away from Frisk for ‘training’ purposes with him. Even going so far as to say the only one allowed to get within ten feet of her would be her brother, Gaster, himself or Papyrus.

Papyrus: Will That Mean You Won’t Be Car Shopping With Me? I Was Thinking A Red Mustang.

Sans: hmmm, well, we’ll see how training goes. between that, the science thing frisk gave me, school and whatever “errand” asgore comes up with to try and screw with me... who knows? eh, i’ll probably just skip his errand.

Papyrus: Okay, I Think You Have Been More Cheerier So Whoever This Frisk Is. I Think She Makes You Happy!

Sans: ah, when i get a chance i will introduce you to my intended. have fun with undyne bro. don’t do anything too fishy.

Papyrus: I Will AUGH!!!!! HIGFFJgfjvgkhnj

Sans laughs a bit to himself and shows his father the text, Gaster simply chuckles a bit.

Frisk maintained the course and wondered if her “dad” was being a complete jerk or he truly hated Sans, as he either took Frisk to do some tasks or Sans had the intern thing. Even with Gryftmas quickly approaching and Frisk trying to maintain several things at once it was quickly becoming overwhelming. The little time she did get to spend with Sans was five minutes here or there and it was driving her crazy. 

Sans, as promised, kept the week open that she wanted. He knew Asgore was trying to figure out what the “date” was that he’d told him about as he hadn’t told Asgore when it was. So of course he’d snuck into one of the “functions” Asgore was dragging her into. It had been a long while since he’d worn this gray hoodie. In fact, he hadn’t worn it since he first got it so of course no one would know it was him with the hood up and his hands in his pockets; a nice pair of polo slacks sort of stuck out for the moment but most just didn’t seem to care. 

“So boring… I just want to go.” Frisk muttered. She was wearing a light blue dress and looked annoyed.  _ I had plans. I wanted to be with him.  _ Sans walked up behind her while Asgore was distracted and murmured softly.

“don’t freak out on me sweetheart.” It was the only warning she got before he wrapped his arms around her and teleported them away. Landing on a soft bed with blue sheets.

“Sans!” Frisk wrapped her arms around him and holding him close to her. He pushed back the hood and smiled at her lovingly.

“welcome home sweetheart.”

“You kept your promise.” 

“it’s why i don’t make many, but of course. you mean everything to me.” Frisk smiled softly.

“You know “dad” is going to throw a fit saying I was kidnapped. Ironically.” 

“yup, but he’s a little too late. i never did tell him the date you told me. i imagine that’s why he was trying to keep you busy. he knows of a few things i can do, but he doesn’t know about my shortcuts.” 

“I will say I came close to kissing you right then and there…” She had a smile that wouldn’t disappear.

“guess i shouldn’t disappoint.” He replies with a smile before kissing her lovingly. A soft moan came from her as she pulled him closer to her. She waited what seemed like forever for this moment. She wasn’t going to let him escape her.  He had no intention of leaving her now as he sank into the kiss, his original plan had been to have dinner first but this was just as good too. He had missed her and was going to be hers and her alone, the reverse was... somewhat true but he didn’t care about technicalities. She was all he could think about at that moment. Frisk was working on removing the hoodie and found it getting stuck on the bones.

“Sorry, sorry…”  He let out a low chuckle, he didn’t really care, shifting to tugging the material off. The white cotton shirt beneath didn’t do too much to hide the glowing soul that lay beneath the material. 

“Would you like to unzip me or would you like a show?” Frisk teased.

“hmmm... maybe save the show for next time.” He nipped lightly at her neck as he dealt with the dress’ zipper. 

“I have been dreaming of this moment for so long…”

“makes two of uss.” He purred in response, shifting to slip her out of the garment before tugging off his shirt. Beneath the whited bones, with some minor chips was a pearl white soul that shone like a small light.

“I finally get to see the chest of my mate. You are truly a marvel to behold.” She lightly trace her fingers against his ribs. He flushed with pleasure, trembling beneath the touch.

“You won’t lose me. I won’t go anywhere I promise you.”

“i’ll always be on your side, to support you, protect you... whatever you need.” He grazed his fangs along her neck again. His tongue following behind a few seconds later.

“Be gentle.” She didn’t realize it was already finished.

“the mark or this?” He murmurs, as his hands lightly cupped her breasts. 

“T-the mark…” She says trembling at the touch. He gave a low, satisfied chuckle.

“you didn’t even feel it sweetheart. seems your magic was already willing to mingle with mine.”

“I was willing for a long time…” Frisk flushed as she looked up into his eye lights. He shifted a little to cup one cheek gently. 

“sorry i made you wait.” 

“It was worth it. I have no regrets.”

“i love you.” He murmurs before he drew her into a heated kiss, his hands skimming over them both to discard the rest of their garments.

“I l-“ She returned the kiss and found her body quickly heating up as his hands traced down her body. She placed kisses along his neck and spine. Her hands feeling every crack in his bones trying to memorize her.

“frisk... so exquisite...” He shuddered beneath her touch even as he skimmed every curve, seeking out different areas to bring her the most pleasure even as his magic was already forming quickly along the pelvic bone.

‍”Oh god Sans… that feels so g-good.” She moaned as he kissed her breast and she arched up into him. He trailed his tongue along the skin after each kiss, enjoying the taste of her as much as hearing her pleasure. His soul burning hot as the magic fully formed. This was more than he’d imagined and she was so wonderful...

“F-fuck…” She trailed kisses down his neck and proceeded to rub against his groin region as her hands rub against his spine. The result of that seemed to be a muffled attempt to groan her name but at the same time was stopped somewhere in the middle by a pleasured whimper. 

“Y-you okay?” Frisk asked making sure he was fine.

“d... do that again.... that was.. i-intense...” Frisk smiled and did it with pleasure but she rubbed up against him even harder and she moaned his name into his ear. As she scratched at his spine.

“f-frisk...” He groaned, arching against her; the magic in him pulsing heatedly and the kiss he dove into was equally hot. She was his, no doubt, and she wanted no other as she rubbed him all over; wanting to make him as pleasured as she was. The moans she let out egged him on she reach for his member and rubbed it. The moment she touched the magic he shivered, groaning her name against her neck as he nipped at her skin.

“You… ready?” She wanted to see if he was ready for intimacy and didn’t want him to regret it one bit.

“y-yeah.” He quivered with a sense of anticipation and pleasure. She gently guided him into her as she adjusted herself to him and moaned deeply as she arched into him. He shuddered, going slowly to not hurt her; he’d learned that much early on from biology.

“f-fuck... you feel amazing...” He murmurs in pure pleasured delight.

“Mmmmhhhmm Sans…” She could feel herself turning into a moaning mess at his hands as her breathing was intertwining with her moans. At this point it was instinct that took over as he sought to take them both to the peak of pleasure, their moans intermingling. It continued until her body couldn’t go any further with the pleasure and clasped onto his magic as she tried to catch her breath with the pleasure hitting her hard. With a couple more thrusts his magic burst into her and he collapsed on top of her, tired but his soul was humming with pleasure.

“I love you.” She whispered feeling so exhausted but so loved.

“i love you too. and after our nap we can finish our bond. sound like a good deal?” 

“Yep.” She fit into his arms like she always was meant to be there as she drifted to sleep. She never ceased to amaze him with little things like that, he loved her all the more for it.


	10. Chapter 10

About two hours later Frisk could hear the door being knocked on and she began to stir next to Sans. Sans yawned and shook his head to clear it before he got up and dressed then teleported to the door. 

“I KNOW SHE IS IN THERE!” Asgore growled.

“and i would ask you kindly stop yelling on my property. the neighbors will think you are some brigand.” 

“Good the bond isn’t complete I will kill her and it will load.”

“you’re too late.” Magic crackled as he stood suddenly behind Asgore.

“you should have known better... “ He was flung off into the ground. Sans stood there, growling. The magic sense was enough to let the other know that he was fully rested even after mating. He got up and wiped away the blood.

“You still haven’t completed the bond. There is time.” Asgore was now on a fool’s errand.

“no. because even if you force a load... it will only cement the bond first in the next timeline. you lost years ago.” He glanced around and got up.

“I still have my son. Stay away from the rest of my family.” Asgore was cutting his loss. Sans only smirked. He already knew that Asgore should have cut his losses a lot sooner, it would only be another year and a half now before Asriel would come seeking sanctuary and he would not turn his mate’s brother away. For now, however, he would let the arrogant king think what he wanted.  Asgore did throw a fireball and destroyed his mailbox.

“tch. such a child.” Sans teleported back to the bedroom before the other could respond.

“Is everything okay? I heard some noises.” Frisk was still naked and just pulled the blanket up to cover herself.

“yeah, your dad is just throwin’ a bit of a fit. destroyed a mailbox, but nothing more.” 

“Oh, he didn’t hurt you did he?” She began to check him over still.

“didn’t even try. he knows better than to attempt it.” Sans allowed the automatic check magic to wash over him.

  
  


Sans

22/2 HP

1 Atk

12785 Def

*Feeling a bit smug and possessive.

  
  


“Look at that you got twice the health than you claim. Smug and possessive over your naked mate?”

“can’t help that. but, that is new. the health thing anyway. must be your influence.” 

“It could be or you slept in a great bed for two minutes.”

“eh, i can get over my limit with sleeping, but having double base is not something sleep can do.” 

“I am happy to see you have more health though.” Frisk cupped his face lovingly. He lightly wrapped his arms around her. 

“ready to finish what we started?” 

“Yes.”  He summoned his soul from behind his rib cage, it wasn’t as bright as it had been during their earlier activities, but it still had a nice healthy sheen to it. Like a polished pearl. Frisk gently took the soul to look at it closer taking in all the details and out of curiosity touched it with her fingers gently. A soft groan of pleasure was the instant result. 

“Wow, umm sorry.” Frisk hands him the soul feeling a little guilty. 

“why? you didn’t hurt me.”

“I shouldn’t just do that though. I mean…”

“maybe, if you weren’t my mate, but i trust you. i trust you not to hurt me.” 

“That is my fear I don’t know much about souls. What if I push too hard and end up dusting you?”

“souls, like magic, are all about intent. you won’t hurt me as long as you don’t mean to.” Frisk took back the soul and kissed it gently. Her mind wandered what would happen if her soul would touch it what would happen. He shuddered, it was a very pleasurable experience.

“h.. hang on a moment there.” He used a little magic to summon hers as well. Lightly brushing the side of her soul with one finger so that she understood just how sensitive a soul could be.

“My soul is- oh fuck…” Frisk had something romantic she wanted to say but she was at his whim with a single touch as the pleasure went through her. He gently coaxed the souls close to one another.

“we’ll be one for a brief moment. it’s how we complete this.”

“I will be curious if your health will go up again or not.”

“it might. we’ll just have to see. i have no idea if it will or not, but it is possible since soul bonds leave a part of each soul in the other.” 

“It makes sense. Okay… the moment of truth.” He pressed his soul to hers. The flash of pleasure blocking out anything else for a brief moment in time as the two souls embraced one another, melding and becoming one; sharing anything and everything.  It was truly amazing and it was humbling at the same time. It seemed like forever, and yet no time at all, when they parted again. Their souls returning to their owners, leaving behind traces of the other; memories of past and present overlapping.

“That was beyond intense…”

“yeah. nothing i ever heard prepared me for it.” She could sense his pleasure, like an echo of what she felt.

“Ditto, oh I missed you so much. I felt a part was missing and here it is.” Frisk put her hands over her soul feeling the emotions as she was beyond happy. He pulled her close, nuzzling against her, her happiness echoed by his own.

“now and forever. now that i think about it... i think someone once told me that such bonds can’t be broken. don’t remember who. something about how a red soul can create a red string of fate with the one they love the most or something like that.” 

“Is that why you remembered me?"

“no, that isn’t why. hmmm, sounds like something al would tell me, but it wasn’t her... or undyne....” 

“Hang on let me see if I can tap into something.” Frisk concentrated really hard and tried to figure out how to do this.

The memory was hazy, at best. Sans had been standing in the rain at the time. It was dark and hard to see. He’d been feeling rather stupid, having had screwed up a relationship with a friend in his childhood. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, a voice he did not recognize. It was soothing though, calm.

_ “Don’t worry. After all, red souls are vastly unique and you know, sometimes they can create this strange little thing that humans call the red string of fate.”  _

_ “huh? what makes you say something like that?” A soft chuckle. He couldn’t clearly see the figure, they seemed to be dressed in like a parka or something and with the darkness their features were just not there. _

_ “Let’s just say that some things never change. no matter the time. and that string in particular, you know.... Is the string of love.”  _

Frisk finally got something to happen as her soul began to glow and a red vine like came out of her soul and she looked at Sans. He couldn’t see it though, for such things were not meant to be seen except by those who made them. 

“I think this is right or I totally fucked up my life.”

“not sure what you mean.” The string though, seem to know what it was doing and looped around Sans’ soul, though he didn’t seem to notice. The moment the connection was finished he could see the line. It was as bright as a red stop sign. Though it was only for the briefest of instances and in the blink of an eye it was gone. He’d no idea what he’d just seen or if he’d even actually seen anything at all.

“That was exhausting.” Frisk says yawning.

“huh. well, i never heard of it being so, but if you need a nap that’s fine.” 

“I did that vine thing. Plus I did a lot of exercise.”

“vine thing?” 

“I made the bond between us that is what happened. We are connected.” Sans wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but he just accepted that she knew what she was talking about and it didn’t bother him.

“Well I think I did. I am not really sure a deep red… you didn’t see it. Did you?”

“uh, not sure what i saw honestly. i didn’t get a good look at it.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I am so happy right now.” Frisk couldn’t even begin to describe how happy she was to Sans but he could feel it. 

“Da- Asgore scares me though Sans. What if he tries to hurt Asriel? This time around I changed a lot of things. I totally didn’t listen to Gaster and I followed my heart and not my brain.”

“asriel has a mind of his own as well, i’m certain that when the time comes he’ll come here as he did before. he trusts me after all.” 

“He trusted you in the last timeline. Who knows about this one though? You haven’t had the chance to bond like before. I am just feeling I really fucked things up.”

  
  
  


Indeed that was the case as Asgore had to make sure that his plan was not going to be completely unfurled. He knew as long as she didn’t call him out on the kidnapping, he in turn, wouldn’t denounce her as princess but it didn’t mean he wasn’t already working on a scheme to benefit himself and make Frisk look bad. That is why he was at the libarary to do some research. He was going to see if there was anything about the old rules about making things tougher for Frisk.

“Aha… public ceremony must be held or she will have to denounce her position and since he is not royally he will have to do the trials to prove that he is worthy to marry into the family perfect.”

Asgore went and contact Alphys afterwards to ask if she could come up with a invention to prevent magic through a being. She had such a thing but she hesitated to say yes.

“If you agree not only will extra funding will go into labs but other projects you would be interested in.” Alphys thought about it and realized if she agreed she could at least make sure Frisk and Sans were safe by warning them.

“O-Okay… I will h-have it texted over in a b-bit.”

What Asgore couldn’t know was that after he had left the house he’d done more than help his son secure a proper home for his mate. He’d been studying the same rules and looking over them. Was there something that would interrupt their plans? Yes... there was that old ceremony thing with trials and what not... there were also two different rules, however, that made the ceremony ridiculous. The first being a more ancient rule that once a mating was done, nothing of the mortal coil could break the bond without the consent of both or one of the two would die as a result. Provided, of course, that both souls were monster. There was no chance Asgore was going to be able to do that. There was also the ruling by Asgore himself, when he had been newly crowned and did not have a queen that overturned the rule on forcing trials or denouncing the title. In his own words at the time, as was documented: It is foolish to force those who do not wish to be together into a bond or to put forth such folly as to think that the trials any could imagine would hinder a bond that has been decided on by two souls. I believe that love shall find a way no matter what we may do.

That, of course, was when he had been.... less whatever he’d become now.

Alphys texted Sans: J-just FYI… Talked to A-Asgore sounds like h-he is up to something w-with destabilizing m-magic. I don’t know w-what is going on but y-you should know about it.

Sans: thanks for the heads up. 

He didn’t like the sound of it and sent a text to Asriel. 

Sans: i heard about what your dad’s up to these days... and i don’t think you’re going to like it anymore than i do.

Asriel: Look I thought you were cool but I heard what you been up to with my sister and she is already getting everything from my family as it is. To hear that you are now under her thumb is sad man.

Sans: uh huh... and i’m sure you heard that from your father right? that because i finally picked a mate i’m suddenly a dog now? dude, if you think that you should spend a year with us and then see if you’re saying that by the end of it.

Asriel: What do I get out if it other than my sister sucking the living life out of me?

Sans: hmmm, maybe a chance to actually get to know her... plus i won’t charge you rent and you won’t have to worry about any wake up calls that don’t have to do with your own alarm clock. since we have the place to ourselves and our room is upstairs and you can be in one of the downstairs rooms. 


	11. Chapter 11

Asriel: Is it spacious?

Sans: i made sure one was, has its own connecting bath too.

Asriel: Will relatives be visiting?

Sans: only if we want them in. i keyed some magic on the doors and windows to keep out unwanted visitors.

Asriel: How about Papyrus? And Gaster? 

Asriel smacked his head as he asked this.  _ This is so stupid to have a crush on the tall one. _

Sans: they have to be let in like everyone else. there is a no magic barrier in the house itself, of course, to prevent accidents. only the most minor of magic is allowed so no, i won’t be teleporting around the house. and if you want to get my brother’s attention you need to spell it out for him.... he’s a bit dense when it comes to that.

Asriel: Your brother's attention. Why would I want that? It isn’t because he is- … how did you know? Is it that obvious? I thought I hid it well. 

Sans: okay... tell you what, you spend a year here and i’ll tell you how your sister and i actually met. and trust me it’s not an easy story to believe without proof... except that my knowing about your little crush is going to be my proof.

Asriel: Okay, fine dad gave me a weird bracelet thing I was suppose to give Frisk anyways.

Sans: ditch it. your father’s latest intent is to try and control others by draining their magic. frisk is likely his target.

Asriel: Why Frisk is human?

Sans: it has to do with how we really met. ditch that thing and stay with us and i’ll answer all your questions.

Asriel: Alright I will see you tomorrow. I will pack my stuff it is late man. Sound good?

Sans: yup. and make sure you fry the bracelet thing before you ditch it. just in case there’s a transceiver or tracker in it.

Asriel: How dangerous is this thing? Okay I will burn it. I can always give it to my classmate Undyne her cooking skills need work...

Sans: dangerous enough. you’ll understand tomorrow. just make sure it’s destroyed. 

Asriel: Deal! Night...

Sans: g’night... and to be on the safe side, erase your history of this conversation.

Asriel thought that was strange but did it and started to pack. This was the end of one weird day and he hoped his dad wouldn’t be upset that he was going to leave the way he was.

Frisk woke up the next day, stretched letting the sheets fall and began her day. She was never really ashamed of her body, not really. Instead of throwing on her usual clothes she put on Sans button up t-shirt over her undergarments. She received a text from Toriel yesterday and this morning wondering where she was at. Speaking of where beings were, Sans wasn’t in bed and that wasn’t too unusual but she thought after a night of passion he wouldn’t be off running off so fast.  She looked at the messages wondering what could have happened.

Toriel: Where are you? You never showed up home. Your father is furious! Contact me now!

Toriel: is it true you are Sans’ mate!? Why didn’t you tell your own mother!!! Your father is fuming contact me now!

Frisk: Hi mom, yes Sans is my mate and I don’t care about dad’s feelings right now I am just trying to figure out what I will be doing the rest of my life so thank you and goodbye for now.

Toriel was furious reading the text and responded as fast as possible.

Toriel: You young lady represent not only as a person but the royal family and the fact you are going around and just making this life choices on the fly is not only irresponsible but dangerous.

Sans: stop running roughshod over my mate like you own her. i know she’s your daughter, but let’s just say you don’t know the truth of her past. 

When she went into the kitchen she ran into Sans who was carrying breakfast on a tray.

“Good morning! I beat you downstairs.” 

“ah, so you beat me down here, darn. guess if you want breakfast in bed then you’ll have to get back in it.” He chuckled. 

“Come on, by the way, do you like my outfit?” Frisk twirled a little in his shirt as she walked towards his bedroom. 

“it’s the new in thing for sure. by the way, your brother is probably coming over sometime today after his classes end. accidentally sped that one up after i got a warning text from al.” 

“Thank you Sans. It is isn’t an accident that you care for me enough that you knew Asriel and I have a sibling bond that I care for. I really appreciate you looking out for him for me.” 

“of course. he’s technically my brother too, though he has a rather interesting idea he got from someone else about how our relationship is apparently going.” 

“Doesn’t surprise me. Mom called me a hoe indirectly.” 

“me either. i’m not surprised tori is ‘flaming’ mad to be honest. though from what i recall of the last timeline she’s also in the dark about how you came to be to her since she wasn’t there anymore than pops was.”

Toriel texted Sans.

Toriel: You of all my FRIENDS should have at least told me what was going on. I thought for sure you would at least give me a chance to accept it.

Sans: blame your lying husband. because he knew. he could have told you. i told him months ago. 

Toriel: You know how to text. You know how to call. You could have done it both of you.

Sans: been busy with classes and frisk’s project AND running your errands. just when would i have the time? i haven’t even texted my brother for an entire month now. frisk was in the same boat thanks to asgore as well. 

Toriel: Still found time to make the bond!

Frisk took the breakfast and set it up on the bed for the pair to enjoy it properly.

Sans: that was because i took the time off ahead of time. so don’t try that one.

“Sans, just ditch the phone and just enjoy time with me. Mom and everyone else can wait.”

Sans: talk to you later.

Sans tossed the phone on the nightstand. 

“she can be reasonable if you try to be reasonable with her, and she has a good sense of humor too. but needless to say she’s upset because apparently no one told her. not like we had time to.” 

“I know. I love mom but I know what her reaction would be. He is too old and he is a monster type. You are designed for Asriel alone or something like that… who knows. Probably thing a monster would have to have would be the love of flowers and pies to win mom’s affection.”

“pff, too old? now that i would love to hear. i’m not  _ that _ much older than you.” 

“Right now I am 21 so you must be roughly 9999.” 

“according to her i guess i am.” He laughed.

“No, I just love to tease you so I can say ‘He is over 9000’” 

“so you can say you became an architect... because you married a fossil?” He joked.

“I haven’t seen the ring so we are just mates.” Frisk teased, eating the eggs.

“right, i’ll be sure to get on that one before i crystallize on you. or something like that.” He chuckled between bites.

“I am guessing no wedding bands then?” 

“i can get you one hun.” 

“It is more for me then for anyone so if we get one. It can be cheaper. I just want to show off to the monsters and humans I am taken by one sexy skeleton.” She winked at Sans with chuckle.

“i’ve no problem with that, though that’d probably be more for humans than monsters. since about ninety percent of monsters can sense or smell the mark on you.” 

“Just indulge this one request. I know most probably can but I am a human who watched romantic comedies and a wedding and the ring seems to be par for the course. Sorry babe, you married a semi hopeless romantic.” 

“i’m not sorry i did. if i can spoil you a little like that, be sure to let me know. cuz i want you to be happy.” Frisk took his hand and kissed it lightly.

“The only thing I think I will miss with this new timeline is the fact the world will never get to experience how amazing these hands truly are. That is because I don’t know if I will let you near someone with them without me getting a little jealous.” She was just flirting with him as she knew he loved her enough that he wouldn’t cheat on her or something along those lines.

“i’m perfectly fine with keeping my hands to just you. i have no regrets.” 

“Me neither. It will be interesting with the next couple of months though. In August of next year is when Simon and were supposed to get engaged and it was in April he passed away. I am trying so hard not to tell him about what is about to happen but I already screwed too much up in this timeline as it is. I can’t just tell him.” 

“i understand and telling him probably would just stress him, since he can’t avoid it. as in the the old saying ‘he who rushes to avoid his fate runs smack into it.’ or something like that.” 

“I think that is what happened with me. I want to help so bad though. It is driving me crazy.” 

“yeah, i can tell. but, you wouldn’t be my sweet, lovely mate if you didn’t.” 

“Here I thought you would be jealous of me worrying over another guy. You are so cool and calm. I am so jealous.” 

“well, only in this instance since i’m kinda detached from the event.” 

“I am just joking Sans. I know you care and I imagine if a hot millionaire playboy guy with a six pack grabs me and kissed me you would be only a tinge jealous. Just a tinge.” Frisk put her fingers together leaving a tiny gap between.

“a tinge?” The impression she got from just the idea definitely wasn’t “a tinge” in human estimation. 

“Sorry! Look you know that won’t happen anyways so no worry.”

“well, at least not with you be willing.” He says thoughtfully, the sensation of possessive anger fading into a more calm contentment again.

“I can see that. Shouldn’t I be the jealous one since you get all the suitors all the time.”

“eh, without the job at the spa. almost no one is going to actually know who i am even if they saw that broadcast. they’ll have no real reason to try, unless they’re that desperate, which is just sad really.” 

“Like you said to me, you have no idea how many asked for your number after you dropped me off at the dorm. Who is the hot skeleton? Is it serious?” Frisk was a little upset and he could feel her jealousy.

“hmmm, maybe we should make a public announcement then, that’d at least leave out anyone with even half a brain. can’t do nothing about desperate stupidity though. but you don’t ever have to worry about me leaving.” He nuzzled her, gentle waves of loving reassurance sliding over the bond. 

“i’m only ever devoted to you.”

“I am devoted to you and the love of Jack Daniel. I am kidding… I love you and no one will ever get in between us.”

“i second that.” He replies, his eyelights have a green tinge to them. 

“I think I might need more clothes than I have though, I am so good with being naked forever.” 

“that shouldn’t be too hard to remedy.” 

“Are you sure you want me to wear any clothes?” Frisk teased.

“i wouldn’t mind showing you off a little in public, so yeah.” He chuckles a little.

“The positive of me being naked all the time would be able to get it on anywhere.”  A knock came at the door.

“Should I get the door?” Frisk laughed.

“only if you put on something besides that.” Sans replies with a bit of a smile that says he knows she’s messin’ with him as he heads from the room to answer the door.  Asgore was on the other side with Toriel and Asriel. Asriel seemed annoyed about this.

_ this should be interesting. _ Sans saw the group through the peep hole.

“Sans should I get dressed or should I hide?”

“yeah, and you may want to consider possibly hiding. looks like your mom is here with her mate and your brother... this could be an interesting conversation, but i’m not going to let them in yet.” He calls back then walks to the kitchen where he was planning to go out to talk with them but paused at her reply.

“You know what… I want them to see me and you.” Frisk left to get changed.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, there was the anti-magic spell on the house... not that it would keep Asgore from using physical force and what he didn’t tell Asriel was that the only magic that could by pass that anti-spell was actually Sans’ magic, but he hoped that would never be necessary.  Frisk put on her dress from yesterday and met up with Sans downstairs.

“if you say so sweetheart.” He wasn’t going to deny her the opportunity.

“We can’t hide forever.”

“true, i just prefer to hide long enough to wait out his temper, but i wager tori’s had some questions since my last text to her. she likely wonders what he’s lied to her about. i haven’t told her yet.” 

“Should I hide? If you want me to I will.”

“hmm, i think in this instance we should be okay. worst comes to it, the anti-magic spell doesn’t override my magic... so i’ve got the advantage here if it gets bad.”

“Okay and if you feel that something bad will happen just let me know through our bond okay?” Frisk went with Sans to the door. He nods and opened the door.

“looks like we have some unexpected guests.” 

“Hi S-“ Asriel was starting to say when Asgore pushed him aside to go to Frisk and shoving her against the wall.

“YOU!” 

“ **h a n d s o f f.** ” Sans’ magic crackled in the air as he glares at Asgore.

“S-Sans…” Asgore didn’t let go and pressed harder on her throat causing her to lose some conscious.  Sans’ magic grabbed his soul and forced him back from her, slamming him into the floor.

“Well… I didn’t expect that.” Toriel said just shocked.

“ **you are more of a fool than i took you for.”** Sans snarls. One just did not attack the mate of a monster without retribution and Sans had more than enough reason to dust the monster before him, however, he was reigning in that magic because he had the courtesy and peace of mind to not do so before his mate or her brother, let alone the monster who had chosen to be his mate.

“Please don’t hurt him.” Toriel went over to go in front of him. Frisk was coughing on the ground where Asriel went over to check on her.

“ **i had no such intention, but apparently he cannot say the same. you have sunk to the lowest of low asgore dreemur. attacking a mate in their own home in front of your mate, child and the one who is her mate.** ” 

“She chose poorly.” Asgore growled.

“ **silence! i have more than enough reason to at least cut out that tongue of yours in retribution for your crimes!** ”

“Please just shut up Asgore and apologize.” Toriel says kicking him on the ground.

“I think he should participate in the challenge at least one of them.” Asgore growls at Sans and Asriel rolled his eyes.

“tch. don’t make me laugh, you overturned that law years ago. or have you forgotten? as it is, you should be groveling at her feet, begging her for forgiveness for the atrocities you have committed against her.” 

“You should be begging us for permission to even be in this relationship.”

“frisk. do you wish them to know the truth?” Sans asks, ignoring the comment.

“shall it be revealed? it is up to you.” Frisk looked at Asriel and whispered to him who nodded.

“Frisk is having a hard time speaking but in her words ‘Fuck no’.”

“very well then. i leave it to you, queen toriel... to try and beat it out of him. he is your mate after all.”

“He is such a… jerk. I am sorry Sans. I may not understand this relationship yet but maybe one day I will get to know about this relationship.”

“i have no animosity with you since you do not yet know the depth of deception. until asriel can confirm that he has changed, he is not welcome to this home. and any attempts to come in forcefully will be met with force in return.”

“Come on we should go.” Asgore said trying to get up. He forced through, fighting the pain.  Sans didn’t release him from the magic grip until had actually left the home.

“I am sorry for him. I did make pie. So here.” Toriel handed Sans the pie to him.

“thanks tori, you’ve always been a good friend and ruler.” 

“I feel that I somehow failed though, I just don’t know how that came to be. I will see you three later. Sans, promise me you will care for my daughter as if she was the most precious item in the world.” 

“she is the most precious thing to me. i promise that i will care and protect her for as long as i take breath in this life.” Toriel smiled and gave him a slight hug trying not to squish the pie. He returned the embrace gently.

“You were always a funny bone guy but I always know I can trust in you to do the right thing.” Toriel looked over at Frisk who was being protected by Asriel at the moment. He didn’t trust that his father would be satisfied with what he had left. 

“I should go. I love you both so much…” Toriel left at that with Frisk and Asriel glancing at each other. 

“That was disgusting. Other than the claw marks. Are you okay Frisk?” Asriel asked.  Sans moved over to Frisk, with the two out of the house they were safe from anything Asgore might try. 

“I t-think so.” Frisk’s voice was rough but it wasn’t the worst.

“she suffered a bit of trauma, and her vocal cords are a little sore, but beyond that and the scratch marks, she’s alright. help me out here with the healing will ya azrel?” 

“Doctor Sans in the house. I will be playing nurse.” Asriel joked as he took position to listen to what Sans had to say.

“more like the other way around. i’m not as proficient in healing as you are.” 

“G-Guys… talk l-later about w-who looks better in a s-skirt.”

“sorry sweetheart.” He replies as his magic gently washes over her, the best he could do was heal a bit of the scratches and ease the pain. It would be Asriel’s magic that would finish the job.

“It is okay I got this. Would you make some golden tea?” 

“sure and i will keep my promise to tell you about how we met.” He headed into the kitchen to fix the tea.

“I know you will.” Asriel fixed Frisk right up as a green light came from his hands healing her wounds.  It was a few minutes before the water boiled and Sans dunked the small bag into the water to soak up the tea before pouring three cups. Putting in the honey to sweeten the right cups before bringing out the tray.

“How are you feeling Frisk?” Asriel asked as they walked to the kitchen.

“Sore throat but much better.” 

“to be expected sadly.” Sans says as he hands her a cup then one to Asriel.

“Thank you. I didn’t think dad would try to murder me.”

“me either, or i would have told you to hide. i assumed tori would have calmed him down enough by now for him to at least be civil. my mistake.” 

“I was beyond shocked. If you would have seen him a moment before his magic was still. We really had no idea. I think mom was just in shock as much as I was. I would have interfered if I knew.”

“fair enough. i don’t hold either you or her responsible for his actions. now then. i’ll be pretty blunt about this. i met frisk in another timeline.” Asriel looked at the pair and started to laugh.

“Okay What is the big joke?”

“i did say it would be hard to believe didn’t i? my proof is right in your hands. there’s no other way i can know how you like your tea or that you have had a crush on my brother. in that other timeline, you had spent two years here prior to my meeting frisk so i got to know your habits pretty well... and i figured out your phobia on top of it, which was why the room for you is as it is.” 

“I don’t understand. Time travel outside of red souls doesn’t exist. Does it?”

“you’re right. it doesn’t. the reason this timeline exists is because frisk did a load. something happened in that timeline she wants to avoid because she cares about you.”

“We got along in the other timeline? How about me did I turn out okay?”

“you’re no different now actually, the only difference really is that the events of frisk and i meeting up and you being in this house have been sped up. in the other timeline, you came here during your late college years because you got fed up with your parents. frisk was under their influence, heavily and was going through a rough time because in that timeline, instead of agreeing to be my mate she had been planning on marrying another human and... well, while your father had no direct influence on this human’s fate, he was just as enraged to hear of their engagement.”

“Simon is it? I heard about him. Dad had like papers and everything on him.”

“correct. i see your skills haven’t been wasted. sadly, that human meets an unfortunate fate. nothing to do with your father. however, the reason behind asgore’s temper is that he was trying to groom her to be your bride. that was why he was so upset that i was entangling myself with her.” 

“What! No, no no… even if you were not her mate I have other plans.”

“that’s why you two were kept apart as children and i know you do. but your father is so desperate to mend the “rift” between humans and monsters that he.... well, maybe frisk will tell you about that. but it’s a very unorthodox and a new low, that much you can at least believe.” 

“He was researching how to get Frisk out of royalty. He was hoping to get her to denounce her place.”

“doesn’t surprise me. he’s still going to try and set you up likely and he probably was trying to do a traditional means and when he found out he couldn’t get her to denounce it likely, he went for murder instead.” 

“I can’t denounce anyway if I do, he will strip away everything I achieved so far.”

“yes, and that would be a disaster that would bring the wrath of many monsters upon his head in a very swift movement.” 

“Oh lord, that is why he wants to do the challenge. If you reject it he will claim that I am basically rejecting my heritage.”

“well, he assumed that he can forcefully break us through that because i fell back on more traditional courtship. he presumed that since i had done something, meant as a romantic gesture and because of my own morals, that he could use something of similar age against me. however, as my father informed me, it’s not possible to force such a thing due to two factors. one, he’d gotten rid of that as part of his first decree when he was younger and secondly a more ancient law than even the courting tradition states that under no circumstance can a bond be broken without the consent of both parties.”

“No but he will say that I need to step down as I didn’t play by their rules.”

“except that he would come off as a hypocrite when we pointed out the written law that amends that “rule” and makes it null and void. especially considering it was his doing in the first place.” 

“Frisk got a point though if he utilized social media no matter how right or wrong all they will see is the ruler being the good guy and you two being shady.”

“in which case... i’d have to corner him on a live feed to prove otherwise. which is actually pretty easy to do nowadays. though if i did something like that... his reputation and his crown would be forfeit pretty quickly once the ugly truth got out. i would rather not have to corner him like that because that would inevitably mean a fight.” 

“How bad are the challenges?” Frisk asked wondering.

“sadly, as per the law that was abolished, the challenges are decided by the one who proposes them. meaning there are no rules other than that the task must be possible.” 

“The last time there was a challenge it was almost 300 years ago.”

“yeah... and the one participating nearly failed.” 

“What if we rig the contest?” Frisk asked.

“can’t. because there’s no way to know what he’d ask ahead of time. it would basically be issued on the spot to prevent such things.” 

“I think the bracelet was for Frisk for the contest. Maybe we do have a leak.”

“maybe, no way of knowing and honestly, better safe than sorry anyway. we don’t actually have a leak like you might think though. more like a double agent.” 

“That is what I meant. My bad.”

“if it wasn’t for this double agent, i wouldn’t have known. they’re, fortunately, more loyal to me than to him.” 

“Wait… I can go back and be like that too!” Asriel says with a smirk.

“you actually already have been without doing so on purpose azrel. without him realizing it, you’ve given me a lot of info that has kept me steps ahead of him.”

“Oh, mission complete.” Asriel says going back to drinking tea.

“yup. and at this stage, since you were coming here, i am not sure he’d not be suspicious if you went back. but your information has been invaluable.”

“Nah, I just say me and Frisk got into an argument it wouldn’t be so far-fetched.”


	13. Chapter 13

“maybe not for your mom, but since you sided with frisk i don’t think your father would be convinced. don’t forget what happened here and what side you chose. asgore isn’t one to easily forget. and apparently has forgotten how to forgive as well.” 

“More like destroyed mercy.” Frisk says, rubbing her neck, remembering the pain.

“New plan. I am going to look at the archives and see if there is a way to get around the competition. I think there should be something like make you official or something. The challenges were not used all the time so something had to happen.”

“hmmm, well, i think more like after the last challenge... and before challenges were abolished, the other method was either outright acceptance or some sort of deal. come to think of it... i remember hearing of a skeleton monster once who made such a deal... that in order to marry into the then royal family a male heir was produced and brought up to be the next king... or something along those lines. no direct relation to me though i don’t think.” 

“We have to have a kid?” Frisk asked feeling a little flushed.

“heh, no, that was just the deal they made. deals can vary from one royal family to the other. some wanted land, some wanted a number of years of servitude in the royal army... all things like that.” 

“Well they wanted humans and monsters bonded so kids are probably on the wish list and servitude.”

“that would be likely your mother’s suggestion. considering asgore seems to be completely out of his mind... i don’t think he would ask anything so reasonable. likely he would just try for something that he would consider i couldn’t actually do and demand that in order to attempt to break us apart.” 

“I might be able to help to keep him cool and collected. I have some… tea that is special.”

“What kind of tea is it?” Frisk asked as Asriel smirked.

“i don’t wanna drug him azrel, that’d look bad.” 

“Marijuana would just get the edge off that is all.”

“and once it was through his system you would be shish kabob. no, that isn’t an option.” 

“Yeah but he would be forced to oblige the written contract.”

“he would, but knowing him he would try to make it void after he came to his senses. so no. that’s why i’m not doing the challenge. even if we manipulated this to our favor he would turn it against us afterward.” 

“What if we go and make mom the leader only? I know it sounds crazy but their marriage is on the rocks and we can vote. If she wins…”

“i don’t think that’d work though. he’s too popular in the public eye, which you pointed out earlier with the mention of the social media remember? there’s no way we’d get enough votes for that.” 

“I think we should just take our chances and see if we can negotiate a deal.” Frisk finally says. 

“I won’t be going but I think telling him I came close going to the cops and destroying his reputation will make him think twice before putting some ridiculous request.” 

“we would need a representative though to take that message to him. otherwise he’d just say it was a threat.” 

“Alphys might be able to set up a Skype thing for Frisk.”

“no, she’d stutter through the entire thing and doing it over a media messenger isn’t going to make it any better. though that would make it possible for her to attempt the deal.” 

“I guess I can just go and hope dad doesn’t try to kill me.” Frisk started to shake a little at that thought.

“let’s not. like i said, we’d need a representative.” He put a hand over hers, lightly running his thumb across her hand to try and soothe her as best he could.

“I can represent you or I can try to get Undyne to do it. She was learning to be a lawyer though she is not really good at classes and she has a temper.”

“yeah... she gets pretty emotional driven with things. actually, now that i think about it. there is someone who might be able to do it and not be in any danger. it’s just getting him to do it that is the tricky part.” 

“Who?” Frisk ask wondering feeling a little better.

“his name is napstablook. he’s the cousin of the famous mettaton. he also happens to be a ghost monster. the only type of monster that is actually unkillable.”

“Can’t kill them with anything but a stare.” Sans chuckled.

“pretty sure you can’t kill what’s already technically dead. no one knows how ghost monsters came about honestly, or how they reproduce for that matter, but they do exist and napsta is one of ‘em.” 

“Well when a mamma ghost and a daddy ghost loves each other very much.” Frisk started. Sans laughed.

“pff... i w-wish!” Sans managed through his laughter.

“I am surprised that she didn’t freak out with the biology of the non biological creature you are Sans.” Asriel smirked as Frisk had to think about that.

“well, i’d say i’m like a ghost monster in that way, but that wouldn’t really be right. seeing as how ghost monsters are both corporeal and incorporeal at their own will.” 

“Wait, what does that mean?” Frisk asked wondering.

“it means they can be solid or not. they can change this at the drop of a hat and that’s pretty much why you can’t kill them. everything goes right through them... literally.” Frisk wanted to say something but she just flushed instead and shook her head like she didn’t want to embarrass herself.

“anyway, while most presume that is due to them being made of pure magic, that isn’t the case. they use magic, like i do, but they are not made of magic. they don’t have a physical form that is solid enough for constant interaction with the world around them except when they want it to be. it’s like they’re made of air molecules basically. that’s why they’re such a mystery.”

“But like your tongue… I felt it and other things. I wonder how they can be and not be.”

“well, kinda. my tongue is made of magic though. and i don’t know. monsters have studied ghost monsters for years but no one can explain it. not through scientific means or through magical.” 

“Pffftt… dude she wants to know how she felt your down under parts. She is flushing like crazy over there. It is the same as his tongue I think.”

“i was trying to be diplomatic about this azrel.” Sans replied, giving him a brief deadpan look as he knew what she was asking without Asriel pointing it out.

“I try to help and look at me I am now in trouble.” Frisk was flushing red now at Asriel’s bold comments.

“anyway, like i said before, ghost monsters aren’t made of pure magic. no one knows what they _ are _ made out of. and magic has a pretty solid... if flexible physical form. like so.” Sans summoned a ball of magic. He tossed it up and down like a real ball, then handed it over to Frisk. It was like a rubber ball.

“I see.” Frisk watch and took the ball and gently squeezed it. She wondered if it hurt him to squeeze it like that. Rather than having the properties of rubber though and resisting, it sort of just had give and was more like squeezing a ball of sand.

“I think I understand a little more now.” 

“you can use that like a stress ball. it won’t hurt.”

“It won’t hurt you or anything?”

“no. it is a manifestation of my magic, but it has no direct link to my soul because it has a physical form. this is one of the basic things you should have been taught about magic.”

“Oh…”

“Wait you don’t know magic? Dad had you all those years and he didn’t teach you that?”

“he manipulated her like a doll in the other timeline. so he didn’t teach her anything, even after bonding i’m still not sure what he was actually doing with the time he claimed to use to teach her things about magic like you were instructed. he basically wanted her to be a wallflower for you. and i know this is a sore subject, but he at least deserves to know this much hun.” Frisk didn’t like this subject and instead of sitting there enduring it she got up and went to their room.

“Woah, tough subject.” Asriel says watching her go.

“very. she’s going to be a little sore and irritated at me likely, for a little while. but you’re family and the only thing i won’t answer anything on at this point is the thing she had you say ‘fuck no’ to.” 

“Okay, she just told me that ‘he will use it I know it’ to me. Whatever that means.”

“not sure how he would, but you can attempt to get it out of her at a later date. she learned about it pretty recently... in fact, she learned it from me in the other timeline. see, she was moving in with the two of us and she and i went to get her things. turned out your dad ended up convincing the landlord to let him into her apartment and he was pretty much turning the place upside down when we go there. i had her stay outside when i picked up his magic and he had the gall to try and recruit you into grabbing her after i scared off his minions. one of which was stealing food from her, or trying to. he’d tore through her personal photos of her and simon and tore them up. a lot of them anyway. i was pretty ticked at him before that point, it was then that i learned from asgore that he’d... done what frisk doesn’t want to talk about. i held him in that room for a while, talking, when you showed up you’d sent frisk back to the house for safety and stormed in. you were pretty ticked off that he thought you were his errand boy, or something along the lines. we kinda hashed it out and then left for the house.” 

“It wouldn’t surprise me if dad didn’t take some of our funds and bought a building for Frisk. I know dad paid off the school a good chunk to get her into college. The dorm mate got a scholarship from mom and dad so that she wouldn’t be quite ‘not lonely’. I think they are basically running her life from behind the scenes. You know maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing if Frisk decided to run away to hide for awhile. It would keep her safe and come back a year or two later.”

“that was the plan, more or less, in the other timeline. she had dropped out in that one to marry simon. but after she met me and told me she wanted to be a masseuse i told her i’d train her. we didn’t get very far in that unfortunately.” 

“I guess she was telling me the truth that she wanted to be a massage therapist. I screwed up in so many ways.” Asriel shook his head ashamed of himself.

“well, now you have the chance to reforge your relationship. she cares for you and wants to be there for you.” 

“I see that now. Especially if she is willing to go back in time for me.”

“that aside, we need to do something about your father. there is no doubt that what you said was true, that he would not be satisfied with today. i have some connections to help protect us, but the question is what i’m fighting against exactly.”

“I want to help Frisk in any way. I know dad owns several land plots and with royal ties he might be able to take ground from others as well. It can be mental and physical battle.”

“more of a mental one at this point i think since he wouldn’t risk a head-on confrontation with me. he knows that he wouldn’t win that.” 

“I didn’t think he would go out and attack Frisk like that either. We need to be aware it could be either way.”

“the question is, what can he do? i’m not too concerned about the land thing, i had this house built on family land. so that’s not an issue and only those who were trusted by my father were allowed to even begin work on this place. the blueprints were destroyed after it was built for the sake of security and they only used paper blueprints by request as well. so there’s that. it wouldn’t be a financial attack since we never established banks except for the purpose of exchanging gold for the human currency.” 

“We should pay off this building as fast as possible. I will take my money and give it to you if you need it.”

“pay off? i ain’t charging you rent because unlike the last house in the last timeline, i legally own this place myself. so you’re literally on my turf, as the term goes.” 

“Okay, that is good. We should ask Alphys to put up cameras and other security items to make it safe.”

“that was pre-built in actually. including with magic. al was one of the ones working on this house so that isn’t a problem.”

“I think we will be safe then.”

“my concern is where he can attack... like the college for example.”

“Papyrus is at an apartment. Alphys works for the government.”

“paps still lives with dad though, so i’m not too worried on that front and al’s the reason i knew about that bracelet. so even if her hands are tied she’s been a good informant.” 

“I think that is all we can do right now. Gryftmas is just around the corner and mom will want us to be together but I don’t know if that is possible.”

“well, she can come here, but there’s no way i’m letting him in again.”

“Yeah, I… I never thought I would ever see him doing that.”

“he’s desperate. he’s let his own ambitions rule his head rather than staying detached from it like he used to. if he were today the monster he was when i first met him, he would have accepted the facts and had at least five back up alternatives. and murder would not have been one of them.”

“Does he know that she is a red soul?”

“yes, that is what he was looking for. according to dad, your father asked him to find the current red soul. dad had no idea why he was asking such a thing though.” 

“I guess he thought that he could control time and space having a red soul on his side. I am still trying to wrap my head around everything. I still can’t believe you have a mate. Since you are mated can I tell you a secret too?” 

“sure.” 

“I had a crush on you for about two months but I also had a crush on Alphys for awhile too so maybe I am just really into everything.” 

“they call that being bi, azrel.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“Oh, then I guess I am bi. I guess I should tell mom and dad. I was going to talk to Alphys about this and ask about how to talk to mom and dad about all of this. I am still kinda finding myself I guess.” Asriel glanced at Sans and thought he said way too much.

“Anyway, what are you going to do for Gryftmas for Frisk since this will be the first one as mates.” 

“your mother won’t mind, but i wouldn’t tell your father until you have actually found someone who is more than just a crush. it didn’t go over well last timeline, it could be even worse this time around.”

“I didn’t realize I admitted to my parents. I thought for sure I would be hiding it forever.” 

“no, that was one of the reasons you initially had come to my place.” 

“Oh, did I tell you then?”

“nope, i figured it out. you never really were one to just talk about such things.” 

“That makes sense and I knew you wouldn’t prod into my life and I felt this place would be safe for me to be me.” Asriel sipped at his tea thinking.

“I wonder if dad thought if he killed her that she would have to load or reset to a time and maybe with that the bond would not be there if she went back far enough.”

“exactly. because her save point is her first date with simon. however, i have a feeling that save point has changed and frisk may know this as well.”

“I don’t want to even know what the new saved point is.” 

“not what your mind would come up with. save points are not  _ that _ kind of thing. they aren’t that obvious. i would be almost anything that the new save point would likely just be the bonding.” 

“I figured. The thought of you two in bed… no offense man, just a image I don’t want to have.” 

“and yet the fact that you said it means you thought about it.” Sans said with a bit of a laugh.

“Go check on your mate before I throw up on you.” Asriel snickered. Sans laughs and decides he has a point there so he heads off to the other room. For now, they will be safe from most things that Asgore might try.

Asgore went to the courts and started to pull some strings and wanted to make Sans and Frisk’s life miserable. Frisk was upset that she hated the knowledge that she was basically a puppet. She felt that her life was being ripped away from her.

Frisk found a telescope and was looking out of the window with it. It appeared to be looking at the stars but she couldn’t see anything through it. She kept trying over and over again.  _ One of us will be free and one us will be paying the price. I guess I already decided to give up so much already I can give up more. I mean my dreams are just dreams right? They are not meant to be really achieved but something to wish upon. I am not going to have a normal life. Once upon a time I dreamt of just falling in love getting married having a couple of kids and being a massage therapist. I guess I achieved one dream but the rest. It is a mystery if that will be achieved. No, my dreams are not important, and if I was smart I would wise up to realize that I should be happy to be alive right now and not do anything stupid. Don’t complain and just go along with whatever is happening. _

Sans walked over to her.  _ it seems that... in the end... a confrontation... a fight... is inevitable. he will otherwise spend his life trying to ruin ours. i cannot allow that.  _

“Stupid telescope is not even working…” Frisk muttered at the telescope complaining

“that’s because one of the lenses is broken. i haven’t fixed it yet.” Frisk looked at Sans and she had bright red ink around both of her eyes.

“Is that what happened? I just want something to work. No… I am sorry I didn’t mean to complain.” Frisk tried to work on the telescope and messing with some nobs and see if she can change it a little bit. He chuckled a little and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket.

“and now you have some ointment on your face. heh. here hun.” He gently wiped the red from her face.

“Great… just great.” Frisk voice was not amused.

“it’s fine hun, you didn’t know it wasn’t working. you have only been here about a day.” 

“I suppose. I just feel like I am still on the outs still.”  _ I need to stop complaining and just go along with whatever he says. It will save so much drama if I just give in and just do what others want. _

“i can feel it. there is something on your mind as well. do you want to talk about it?” 

“I feel if I tell you that it might cause more problems.” 

“why do you think that?” Frisk moved over and sat on the bed. She looked around the room and despite it going to be their room it felt like it was just his. Her influence was not in the room and it didn’t help with her feelings of feeling so small.

“I just don’t want to rock the boat.” He walked over to her and gently took her hands into his.

“we’re partners in all things. i want to know what you think. i don’t want you to feel that your opinions don’t matter. i’m not going to ask you to do something you don’t want to do without a very, very good reason.”

“Anytime I want something, it ends up being spoiled for me somehow, someway. I am a human who was kidnapped, kept in the dark about her life about that, and just basic educational materials. I think that I am not allowed to go and seek things because I just don’t deserve it.” 

“i don’t think that’s right. that’s why i interfered the first time. life is not meant to be controlled beyond what that life wishes and allows of its own free will. to manipulate it like this is wrong. on many levels. not even a pet would be so manipulated. i never considered that there would be a time when i would stand on the opposite side of the one who once taught me how to protect others, to uphold law and order. but, it is the job i accepted.” 

“Do I really have a choice? Honestly Sans. I am in chains that you can’t even see. I am made this way for a reason, that way he can control me and manipulate me. He allowed my program knowing that I can’t just rebel then and I am stuck. I am a prisoner by choice and on top of it I can’t even try to do something I want. I am tired of hearing how dumb and used I am. I am so tired…” She started to cry trying to wipe away her tears at the same time. He gently cupped her face.

“yes. i told you that i would give you your freedom. it was of your own choice to come to me. i never asked you to. i told you, remember, that i would be your friend. i will not break the words i have spoken. if there is something you wish, and it is in my power to make it happen, i will. you aren’t dumb.”

“I can’t try to go for my dreams. I can only do so much and if I slip somewhere dad will pull all the stuff out from under my feet.” 

“if he tries, i’ll be here to catch you if you fall. there are others who want to see you succeed too. your dreams are important. don’t let the past overshadow you anymore. i will help you have your dream, just as you did for me. i want you to be happy. that is the most important thing to me.” Frisk nuzzled against him holding his hands.

“I just don’t know if I am going to be able to do it though. I tend to screw things up and I just don’t want to.” 

“failure is part of learning dear. no one ever does something perfect on the first try. if it is something you truly want, then i will help you to achieve it. no matter what it may be. i wish to see you succeed in something you want, no matter how long it may take or what obstacles that come. that is what it means to be free, to choose which path in life to take. the easiest of roads is rarely worthwhile, and the worthwhile ones are rarely easy, but i will be with you all the way and i’m sure asriel will be too.” 

“It just can’t be because of who I am. I can’t be a massage therapist. I can’t …” 

“and what part of who you are keeps you from it?” 

“My royal roots and the fact my grades and I am just not smart.” 

“grades are just numbers. one’s intelligence is not accurately measured by such things because everyone learns at a different rate. as for the adopted roots, why that? you’re not inheriting the throne, so it shouldn’t matter if you have been adopted by royalty or by a beggar. you are going to be who you choose to be, not something someone else chose for you.” 

“Are you sure? What if my parents want to throw the ultimate punch and say I am going to be the ruler so that they will be able to rule every aspect.” 

“that would be a first in history because only a first born heir is to take the throne and asriel is certainly older than you are. i can’t see the queen agreeing to something so sporadic like that. no, i imagine she well intends that her son is the next king. i told you that i would teach you and i still intend to do so if you wish to learn what i figured out.” 

“I hope we can do it. I just know your life is going to be complicated and I know we will be negotiating with dad and mom for them to not bug us. I am just stressed. You wouldn’t know anyway to help get rid of stress do you? I am kidding but I am stuck here and I can’t leave without fearing that if I go out there I will be killed at any moment.” Frisk got back up and glanced through the window.

“I am just trying to handle everything and not be everyone’s burden. I am willing to do what I have to make sure this deal we will have to make possible. For it is not just my dream I have to strive for but for everyone and they are all counting on me to make the right choice.” 

“you’re a gift, not a burden. at least not to me.”

“What if they ask that I am suppose to stay with them in the castle?” 

“you’re my mate, you have the right to refuse anything and everything that would separate us.”

“What if they make it that we have to live in the castle?” 

“they can’t make that a law or force us to. besides, asgore and i both know what that would result in. ultimately one of us would be set off and FIGHT would ensue.” 

“If you dust him it would end in everyone claiming you are a traitor and I can’t have that.” 

“not necessarily. after all, if that happened... the only way i’d be branded a traitor would be if tori branded me one. being the surviving royal head. i don’t think, especially after what happened today, that she would go that far.”

“These negotiations and if they ask for a child… how is that even possible?” 

“if they require that we produce an heir, be it for a show of faith between us or for whatever reason they come up with... i have no problems with that. as for how, through binding our magic together, in a similar fashion that created the bond.” Frisk continued to look out the window as she kept thinking she saw a glimpse of something out of the window. 

“It is just not the old fashioned way huh? I suppose it makes sense…” 

“well, to be honest, i’m not sure it’s possible that way but i never actually studied much on historical records of such things.” 

“I would be worse off as I learned about human re-productivity in college when I guess most learn it in high school.” 

“elementary school actually, though that’s mostly a parent’s decision. i learned it pretty early though that was due to my own foolish curiosity about biology than anything else. dad was rather flustered when i walked over to him and asked him if an organic monster and a non-organic could make a baby by ... well, you get the idea.” 

“I guess I have the same question myself and I am an adult so…”  _ I am such an idiot. Little kids know more about this kind of stuff than I do. I am just going to keep them down in the end I know it. _

“first, please stop feeling guilty about asgore being a moron and not teaching you this. secondly, the answer to that question is basically the same as what i told you about how we would. there is a... very low chance of our sexual activities creating a child as well, but the thing is the intent has to be there to begin with. for that method to even have a chance, we’d both have to want to have a child.”

“I see.”  _ Maybe not having a child would be best. It would spare the world of the idiot that I would produce and try to raise. I will fail as a parent and I will be the worst mother in the world. _

“you know, i might not be a mind reader but i can sense your emotions.”

“What is it saying?”

“that whatever you’re thinking doesn’t sit well with you, that it hurts on some level.” 

“Ding ding we have a winner. I am just feeling sorry for myself. I can’t see myself being more than an object right now. I wish I could but I can’t.” 

“well, we all have those days. but that’s what chocolate is for, right?” Frisk laughed a little as she seen the figure move and leave the place for now.  _ I am being spied on. I am truly a prisoner in my own home.  _

A second figure followed after the first, it was hard to tell if this figure was even human, but they were holding something and it did not seem like the other figure was going to have a good time if the second caught up with them... 

A while later a third guard would come across the dust of the one who followed the suspect with a iconic spear through them. Or, at least that's what it seemed like, there was a lot of dust... and... something else. There was little doubt there was a fight. Though it seemed that it was impossible to tell who the dust belonged to... or if it was even monster dust. The entire place was just... roughed. Although it was really weird.... were there always rose bushes around here with white flowers? 

“H-Hey… can y-you help me down?” A spear held the guard up against the building. 

“I’m g-glad to finally see someone who won’t accidentally dust me!” 

“Accidentally?” 

“Yeah, I was walking this way and I uh.... Came across a fight...” 

“Come on we need to report this to Sans.” 

“Yeah... just uh, be careful... I think one of them is still nearby.... I haven’t ever seen a fight like that before...” 

“Who did this to you?” 

“Really pal? It was Undyne who stuck me up here!!” 

“Why is the royal guard doing way down here?” 

“I don’t know! She wasn’t in uniform though. Maybe it was just my bad luck?”

“Who knows but I think we should report this quick still.” 

“And just what are you going to tell him? I didn’t even get a good look at who Undyne was fighting with and they got away. She couldn’t land a blow!” 


	15. Chapter 15

“I guess that Undyne was here?” The monster scratched his head as he pulled at the spear.

“This is just messed up man. I swear the heads are just having troubles again. Why can’t they leave me out of it?” The other guard landed on the ground with a thud once the spear was pulled out.

“That is because we are the type willing to do this because well… we are good at it.” 

“I guess... but before I went off I thought I saw Frisk at the window... she might have seen something. It wasn’t exactly a quiet rumble ya know. First time I’ve ever seen plants act like weaponry.” 

“A plant? Great… I swear things just keep getting weirder and weirder.” 

“Yeah, those bushes over there... they grew like these weird vines and just fended off the spears. It was wild dude.”

“We just pretend we saw nothing and keep going. How about that?” 

“Uh, okay. I don’t want to get any more tangled up in that kinda brawl anyway.”

“Amen.” The two guards left with that notion. Neither of them noticed the figure behind the tree who gave a quiet chuckle before moving on. This day had been... interesting.

Frisk sat on the bed then flopped on her back. 

“I just thought that even having a kid would be semi-normal. I need to smack myself over the head or something. You wouldn’t know a way to make me less stressful do you?” 

“there’s a few options, besides the obvious. i was thinking a few days ago that once you were here you could decorate parts of the house.”

“The obvious?” Frisk asked wondering. 

“well it was my job. massage is a great stress reliever.”

“Oh and here I thought you were going to suggest a cheap thrill.” Frisk giggled to herself.

“you’re not what i’d call a cheap thrill hun, but that’s just me.”

“Still it wasn’t one of the suggestions so I guess I will try to decorate.” 

“well, it actually was, i just only voiced one option. that was the second one that came to mind honestly.” 

“No I get it. It is fine.” Frisk glanced around the room trying to figure out what to redecorate with. She had nothing. None of her possessions were there and she really couldn’t do much but reorganize the stuff.

“anyway, if you have anything you left back at the dorm we can always retrieve that stuff or get anything like bedsheets and stuff.”

“Dad probably already destroyed my stuff.” Frisk said plainly.

“i highly doubt that.”

“He did in the last timeline. Why wouldn’t he do it this timeline?” 

“because he has no reason to, for one, and secondly no one except the occupants and someone with probable cause, like a cop with a search warrant, would be allowed inside a dorm room except those who actually live in it.”

“He probably convinced Temmie to let him in as she got a scholarship from him and say something along the lines of I grabbing something for my daughter.” 

“well, let’s just find out then. i did exchange phone numbers with them while i was talking to them.” 

“Fine, but they lose phones faster than getting them so we will wait and see.” 

“yup, i made sure to get every number.” Sans flipped through his phone’s contact list and shot off a text to every number Temmie had given him.

Sans: frisk and i wanna know if her things are still at the dorm.

Temmie: Noz I heardz that zhe iz tranzferring that iz what her dad zaid and removed everything. I helped! He waz moving it into the dumpzter. Weird moving truck.

Sans: you were lied to. fyi. nothing he says about her is true. but thanks for the heads up.

He then shot off a text to Undyne next, since he sort of knew she and Alphys liked to dumpster dive.

Sans: hey undyne.... got something that might be up your alley, you can even take alphys with ya.

Undyne: Whatever punk I will if I have time. I got my own issues right now.

Sans: yeah. curtesy of assgore right? and that was on purose.

Undyne: Ahh… yes

Sans: it’s not the biggest thing in the world, but i know you like to dumpster dive and that heartless bastard just tossed all of frisk’s stuff.

Undyne: Who is Alphys?

Sans: friend of mine who usually dumpster dives for anime artifacts, you two can swap stories about finds when you meet up.

Undyne: Ahhh… I don’t know her. I guess I can try to see if she okay.

_ right... technically haven’t met yet... well first date i guess... _ He thought.

Sans: i think you’ll be besties at least. i’ll give you her number and you can arrange for a time.

Undyne: I will try to retrieve some items of this “Frisk” but I don’t know if I will be able to find the items.

Sans: i’ll have a list for you so it won’t be too hard to at least try.

Undyne: Okay.

Sans: *1 document attachment 

Sans: *7 photo attachments

Sans: one of those is a pic of al. happy huntin’.

Undyne: The human seems familiar is that the one that is Alphys??

Sans: no, al is the lizard. the human is my mate, frisk.

Undyne: Okay she is cute this Alphys… alright I will talk to you later.

Sans: appreciate it. later.

Frisk didn’t even bother trying as she just curled up in a ball when she didn’t hear a response right away.

“It is just stuff Sans. Just like my life, it is just one life and I am not supposed to be happy. That is all.” Asgore had dealt a huge blow to her ego. It was working so well, she really didn’t even care about resetting or loading in general.

“maybe so, but that doesn’t mean he has any right to it... in fact... i’m going to exact a little bit of revenge for this little stunt and we’ll see how he likes it.”

Sans sent off a text to a few guards in charge of guarding some papers he knew were important. Not in terms of them affecting any treaties, but important personal wise. The guards were ordered to destroy the items as it was found that they were a “security risk” to a new project. At least that was his excuse. It would likely take Asgore 24 hours to realize what had likely happened.

“Sans if you play this game he will turn it on me and make it worse. Someone will end up paying this.”

“if he intends to try and make life hell for either of us i’m going to return the favor. not because i can, but because i want to get it through to him that you are not his puppet. that his position is meant to be one to serve and protect, as the oath he took says and not one to do just whatever he pleases.”

“I am just that, a puppet. I am nothing more. I wish I was more but I am not in fact I am not leaving or going to to leave because if I go out those doors I will just be devoured by Asgore.”

“you aren’t a puppet and you will be fine. you don’t need to be in the house itself to be safe.”

“I want to be able to be safe wherever I am but let’s be honest that is never going to happen. I am by far a walking ticking time bomb.”

“honestly, that’s true of anyone. no one can be entirely safe when they leave a house or even in it. i read somewhere that most accidents actually occur in the home and not outside it.”

“No, but my house is not out to kill me. I don’t even know if this is my house is it or is it your home? I am so lost that is where I am.”  _ I want to be safe. I want to be loved and right now… I am so scared that I don’t even know what to do if I expose myself I will be hurt most likely. _

“it’s just a house, dear, but you’re what makes this place home.” He sat down next to her, he wasn’t entirely sure what to say to comfort her.

“Is it? You had a normal life before me. Granted it wasn’t your dream job but you were loved and you were happy. I kinda wrecked that.”

“loved, yes, happy... not exactly.”

“I still didn’t make it easy on you though.”

“no, but you make it worth it. before you, i was a very sad and lonely individual, even if it didn’t seem so. even with your brother around i practically lived in a different world, we barely talked really and we lived our separate lives... i just picked up bits and pieces of the monster he is from observation.”

“I am sorry if I ruin anything though. Wrecking the time stuff and making you miss out memories you were suppose to get gradually now being shoved because I was not following the rules.”

“memories of what? most of my life i’ve spent alone in a bedroom. i can’t say i’m unhappy that i don’t have to go through that again.” Frisk turned to face him.

“Me too. That was most of my life. I would dream one day of helping others to leave my room and make a difference and… I guess I did do that. I should be happier because of it but I feel I am now more ensnared into a trap.”

“hun, happiness is a journey, not a destination. it’s not something you gain through effort but something that you choose to be.”

“What do you choose?” She glanced at him wondering.

“well, before i had a reason to overcome my fears... i was pretty miserable. then al decided to meddle in my life again and persuaded this cute little thing to meet up with me and give me a reason to actually be happy i went to work that day.”

“Cute little thing? Tell me about this cute little thing.” Frisk smiled softly as she could almost hear a faint calming song playing in the background.

“hmmm, well she had a good sense of humor. something i almost never bumped into. she seemed to be having kind of a rough time, but she wasn’t letting it affect her that day. despite how boring her job had to have been doing the same thing over and over and over again. she was soft too, had luminescent skin and seemed to uphold her sense of dignity and who she was and did not faint or any such ridiculous thing when we actually did meet up and talk.”

“I see she seems like a one of kind girl. She seems much better person than I ever could be. I do envy you though Sans. You are so strong and you tend to make me feel that I am better than I am.”

“maybe that’s because i see more than just who you see when you look in a mirror. i see the potential. not just what is on the surface.”

“You really do? I mean you actually have brains and a sexy body and are so talented. I just get by with a smile.”

“well, i didn’t pick out the body, but i wasn’t born with my brains sweetheart. i studied a lot.... and i do mean a lot. even your brother would attest to that, even not having spent those two years here he knows. it’s how we met after i was formally introduced to him after i gained the title of judge. i bumped into him at a library.”

“That scares me a little if you had to study so hard just for that and I have to get not just one degree but two how am I suppose to do that.”

“well, i also didn’t tell you that i had more than one major too. i also had classes in robotics, scientology - at one point, chemistry and engineering. so i actually graduated with a degree in three fields. and at p.h.d. level. so it was kinda required. i have a pretty good memory so that helps with most things.”

“For what? Is that what you have to master for massage therapy?”

“nope. i took a single semester on that actually and between learning of human biology and what i knew of monster biology, it was not really anything in the same amount of work as i recall. it was less paper, more actual practice.”

“I imagine.”  _ I am truly dumber. I picked something anyone can do and of course being so stupid I tried to pick the one that was something I can do and he achieved it so easily. I guess it should be expected. I have nothing to give in this relationship. I am just here making his life miserable now. _

_ well that could have backfired more horribly than it obviously has... am i wasting my energy even trying? why is something so simple as trying to cheer someone up something i can’t do properly? _

“I don’t need to go to college. I am just going to just… do what I have to and I will support you. I can at least do that maybe.”  _ I have no unique qualities that makes me stand out. That makes me… _

_ why do i always seem to fail to help those who need me the most? am i really that much of a failure despite all i’ve tried for? does it all mean that little? _ He really had no answer to what she said.

“I am going to… I don’t know stare at a wall. I can’t leave to go to the park or anywhere so…”

“well. there’s books if you get bored... i guess. i’m going to go talk to asriel.”

“Yeah… say hi.” Frisk went over to the bookcase and they all seemed.

“uh, hi?” It was a lame attempt at some humor, but it was the only real defense he’d ever had in life against the pressures that had tried to drag him down.

“Pfffttt… high or hi.” She put her hand up really up high and then waved.

“dunno, you did just say to say hi. so i did.”

“I guess but there is another high.” Frisk pretends to smoke week.

“yeah, but you didn’t specify.” He smiled a little.

“Pffftttt you doing drugs? Can I have a hit?”

“nah, i don’t touch the stuff. no point since it doesn’t affect non-organics.”

“Here I thought you were going to lightly punch me for the hit one. I set it up for ya.” Frisk relied on humor herself to get by. He shrugged a little.

“i’m a bit of a numbskull sometimes. some things just go right through me.”

“Nah, you still have the best soul there is and you listen to it.” Frisk went up to him and wrapped her arms around him.  _ He cares for me. That is something I am grateful for I just want him to be proud of me. I wish I just had more to offer.  _ He gently put his forehead against hers.  _ i just want you to be happy.... you deserve it. _

“You okay?” Frisk asked after a moment. “I wish I can get you something for you for Gryftmas but I am truly afraid of getting hurt. Be honest with me Sans, my stuff it is destroyed isn’t it?”

“he didn’t destroy it, just moved it and i’ve got a couple i know tryin’ to find it.”

“I see, well anyway you don’t need to get me anything for Gryftmas okay?” That was a little silly in his mind, seeing as he’d already planned on what he’d get her.

“don’t worry about gryftmas, i already got the best gift anyway right here.” He kissed her nose. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

“i know how cheesy that sounds, but it’s true.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Uhh huh… it does sound super cheesy.” Frisk pulled him close and kissed him lovingly. He returned the kiss gently, he loved her; she was the best thing he could ever hope for.

“Is it possible to teleport ourselves on a small vacation so that Asgore can’t follow us?” It was about 2 weeks before Gryftmas.

“i think i know of a few places he can’t get to.”

“Like where? We should just take our friends and go… just the four- no five... six? Let’s see Alphys, Asriel, Papyrus, Gaster, you and me makes six unless you think of someone else? Or should we just go just the two of us and  _ create _ our own Gryftmas gift.”

“hmmm, that’s a good question and undyne makes seven if we invite her.”

“That would be nice. I hope we get along again. Can you tell me where it is?”

“uh, well... there’s a couple tropical places we could go to. a bit remote but not so far from civilization as to not be inhabited.”

“So I can still buy you a Gryftmas present!” Frisk seemed to be excited about that aspect as she wanted to get her mate something. She thought about getting him like a charm bracelet with little charms that they done together or a telescope.

“if you want.” He replies with a bit of a smile at her enthusiasm.

“This will be so much nicer than having to worry about the world coming to an end. Contact your family members secretly so that no one can find out about the trip.”

“that won’t be hard, though pap should be the last to know, he kinda has problems with keeping secrets sometimes.”

“We should help Asriel with his dating problems since I kinda fucked up last time for him. Plus, we should make sure we get a room just for us. I would like to make this kind a of a honeymoon/ wedding thing. I know I can’t have a wedding but I can at least pretend.”

“huh? i don’t remember you trying to help him with his dating problems, but i guess i’ll have to take your word for that though i do agree about the room thing. as for the wedding... well, pretty sure all we need for that is someone licensed if you actually wanted a ceremony.”

“I was going to go with Papyrus to meet up with Asriel remember? Is the time thing slipping your memory?”

“i remember, but i didn’t know that was you helping him with his dating my brother.”

“I wanted to help but c-can we get married? Really… I mean if you want to of course. I will need a dress and you will need a suit to rent. Oh Sans if you do this for me this will be the best Christmas/ Gryftmas present ever!”

“of course.” It warmed his soul to see her excited like this. Frisk pulled him in for a heated kiss. This was an amazing gift he was giving her to be surrounded by those she loved and supported them. It hadn’t been in the initial plan, but why not? Plus it would give her a reason to push Alphys and Undyne together too.

“I love you Comic Sans Gaster with all my heart. Thank you for not only cheering me up but being an amazing mate.” She took his hand and placed several little kisses on it.

“When should we go? We better contact Asgore first and see if we can do at least some negotiations.”

“hmmm, i think we should save that for a different day. let’s go let your brother know about our plans first.”

“Sure you don’t want to get Frisk-y first?” Frisk winked at him with flirtatious tone.

“is that a trick question hun?”

“Maybe?” Frisk stuck her tongue out at him laughing. He chuckled, pulling her close and kissing her lovingly. She returned the kiss knowing it probably won’t go any further than this since he wasn’t the type to just go for it or surprise her like that. Or so she thought...  Frisk could feel something warm slithering it’s way up her back and he seemed to be adjusting himself a little bit. She had no idea what was going on but she was up for the ride. His fingers played along her skin as he pulled her closer to him. She did not expect this out of him as a unexpected moan came from her as she deepened the kiss.

“S-sans…” She nuzzled against his neck and nibbled at it. A soft groan rose from him as he pushed her into the mattress, nipping at her neck in return; she was beautiful and so soft... Frisk met his mouth deepening the kiss again as she tried her hardest to help him out of his clothes. She couldn’t wait to see his soul. It was a treasure that she alone got to see and enjoy the sight of. He shifted to help, tossing the garments aside before diving back into the kiss. She giggled at this as she allowed her hands to run across each rib slowly going down to the bottom of the rib cage. She loved the sounds he made and to be able to just touch him like this was incredible.  Each touch pulled moans of pleasure from him. He skimmed his fingers over every bit of bit of skin he could find. He shivered as each spike of pleasure causing his soul to brighten, like a flame being fed.

“I love you.” She whispered into his ear canal as she nuzzled against his head tracing kisses all over as she repeats this gently over and over again to him. To her, he was everything. She allowed her hands to continue to explore his body and moaned at his touch. It was a moment she never wanted to forget and wanted this to last forever.

“i love you, my sweet frisk.” He murmurs before kissing her heatedly. She smiles into the kiss returning it loving. He could feel the love she had for him it was warm and gentle like a embrace. She rubbed against him feeling him against her it made her moan into the kiss. He was quick to be rid of the remaining garments, wanting to get to the skin beneath that he admired so much. Nipping and trailing his tongue along the skin, his touch gentle as he sought every pleasure point; she was his treasure.

“F-fuck…. Mmmm that feels so good…” Her skin warmed to the touch as arched into him and finding her hand trailing up and down his spine. She nipped at his neck and moaned from him teasing the sensitive flesh exposed to him. It did seem it reacted to his will making her moan. He seemed to purr at the sounds his touch invoked in her, wanting to make sure that she felt only pleasure from his touch and nothing else. The magic in him stirring already. Each touch and nip from her sending tendrils of pleasure through him and encouraging the magic to run hotter. She was so entranced by the pleasure she didn’t even notice how she needed him, wanted him and her skin was hot. Her breathing was uneven and she moaned for him.

“Sans…” Her hand trail down to tease his magic and rubbed it gently her other hand touched his soul as she moaned his name.

“f-frisk..” He arched into her touch, shuddering with the pleasure that surged through him.

“Should I pleasure you this time?” Frisk muttered into his ear canal as she sped up the touch against his member and against his soul.

“I want you to think of me and me alone with pleasure.” His soul quivered in the palm of her hand even as he shuddered from the pleasure, whimpering as he nipped at her neck, his eye lights had a hazy pink tint to them. He was lost in the moment, to the pleasure that drowned out the rest of the world.

“T-take me I am y-yours.” She wanted him so bad that she was trembling at his touch at this point. Frisk noticed his eyes were a different shade and was trying to figure out why but her mind was lost in lust and that would be a question she would ask later on. Frisk teased his member a little more before slowly inserting him into her. The pleasure was instantaneous. Was it this pleasurable last time? Is it because of the bond? Either way she felt her body get hot as her breathing started to speed up. He kissed her with heated passion as he clung to her, the pleasure washing over him in a new wave of sensation as he buried himself into her. Frisk kissed him heatedly as grinded against him the pleasure was overwhelming. Her hands scratched at his back wanting more.

His grip on her tightened as he thrust into her, each movement send delicious waves of pleasure through them both. His moans mingling with hers between kisses. Her body clasped over his magic as she arched deeply into him. She kissed him as this happened her body taking all the pleasure it can receive. The pleasure and her was all his mind could comprehend until the pleasure peaked and his mind was nothing but a hazy fog as he nuzzled into her.

“Y-your eyes t-they were pink… did y-you know that?” She was trying to catch her breath as she relaxed next to him.

“mmm, nope. didn’t know it. i don’t see things in pink.” He murmured, nuzzling against her.

“It just stood out is all. I thought it was pretty but I like you too.”

“happens. so i’ve heard.” Frisk flushed as she nuzzled up to his ear canal.

“I love you my bonehead of a husband.”

“love you too sweet angel.” He murmured before yawning a bit. Frisk nuzzled back into his arms and let sleep take her. She truly felt at peace in this moment as she fell to sleep. He drifted off, his soul humming with contented satisfaction as he snuggled into the warmth.  The next day Asriel knocked on their door as Frisk woke up she covered Sans mouth before letting him say accidentally come in or something like that.

“Don’t let him in!” Frisk says muttering to him.

“morning already?” He mumbled, yawning before he called out.

“be down in a moment!” He might only have just woken up, but he wasn’t going to tell Asriel to come in at this time in the morning, especially when he knew good and well he was snuggled up against his mate without clothing.

“What should I wear? I can’t wear the dress for three days it is starting to smell…”

“call it a bit presumptuous, but there’s some things for you in the dresser. you can either thank or yell at alphys later.”

“We will see what she gave me first.” She went to the drawer and started to laugh. 

“Oh my god close you eyes for a second.”

“uh, ok.” He wasn’t sure why she was laughing but he did as she said. She put the outfit on and it was a naughty nurse outfit with the tank top and a mini skirt to match.

“What do you think? I think this is perfect for a interview or a nice dinner.” He blinked.

“more like trying to be dinner. maybe i should have told azrel i’d be down later...” Frisk laughed as she bent over to grab more clothes and her butt was in full view of Sans.

“geez, i didn’t know she snuck that in t-there... there should be some normal things.” She pulled a t-shirt with two paws that would be over her breast and it says “Do you feel me?” Frisk loved it as she laughed. Sans wasn't sure if he was jealous or found it funny... maybe both actually. He shook his head.

“leave it to al to find something like that.”

“Oh it is cute and it is better than this shirt. Oh Alphys was thinking of you!” Frisk took off her top and replaced it with a black and white shirt and turned to face him with it.

“hmm, well i imagine so. seems to suit you.”

“Yes but watch this…” A little switch set a message blue “Sans’ Only’”

“i like that shirt.” He laughed a little and got out of bed to dress himself in some shorts and a white shirt he pulled from a different dresser drawer. 

“i have to admit she’s got some good ideas.” Frisk threw on a blue skirt.

“You didn’t like some but the moment it says I belonged to you alone. It changed your mind hmmm…?” Frisk laughed.

“i’m a possessive monster.” He purred a little, nipping at her nose gently.

“You tease me and we won’t be seeing Asriel until dinner.”

“that a promise?” His tone suggested that if he had eyebrows he’d be wiggling them at her.

“Indeed, like my fiance I don’t make promises I am not willing to keep.”

“touche sweetheart.” She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. He lifted her hand up with his to gently kiss the back of it.

“Thank you for seeing me, not just a human, not just royal blood, but for me.”

“right back at you. it’s nice to be seen and not just thought of as some object.”

“I didn’t realize you are royalty?”

“pfff... no. although technically i will be, in a sense, when we’re married.”

“Actually if we get married we won’t need to do negotiations because you will be a royal duke.”

“true. let’s get downstairs before your brother thinks we went back to bed... for any kind of reason.”

“I don’t think he would think of us having sex. That would be creepy.”

“creepy it might be but he admitted he didn’t want to think about it yesterday which means he technically did think about it since you think something before it comes out of your mouth.”

“Wow, lets go get breakfast okay?”

“sounds good to me.” He headed for the door to go downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Asriel was making breakfast and Papyrus was assisting while Gaster sat at the table.

“You Have To Flip The Eggs With Passion! That Way The Eggs Know Who Is In Charge!” Sans tried not to chuckle as he walked into the kitchen.

“W-will do.”

“good morning everyone.”

*Good morning son. Interesting shirt you have on Frisk.

Frisk forgot the shirt was still on.

“gift from al.”

“The Shirt Is Sans? I Don’t Get It.” Papyrus was making also breakfast spaghetti using sausage gravy and eggs over noodles.

“pff, no pap. that’s not what it’s referring to. it’s basically a shorthand version of saying she’s my mate.” Frisk blushed as he went to Sans' side and took his hand proudly.

*Congrats are in order then. Sans, I am sorry for the last minute interruption, may I have a word? I do not want to make your mate worry.

“yeah, it’s convenient you’re here though.”

“Oh, Is It Because You Wanted Your Mate To Try The Amazing Breakfast of Azzie And Mine Together!” Asriel flushed at that. Frisk was already so excited.

“that and we have something to tell you.” Sans replies. 

“but we’ll wait until after breakfast for that.” She gave Sans a deadpan look.

“Really?” He just chuckled and followed his father from the room, wondering what would prompt him to come in person.

*May me and Papyrus stay with you for awhile? Asgore decided to fill all the rooms with wolf monsters and cat monsters. They do not get along. Rival gangs or something but we can’t rest at all.

“i imagine not. fortunately i built this place with that in mind as well as the thought of expanding the family. that’s why this house has five bedrooms. just make sure you have everything. it’s probably a bit of retribution after he found some... things... missing the other day. i called that revenge for him tossing out frisk’s stuff without her permission.” He’d spoke the last bit quietly.

*I got everything. Did you built a lab? I imagine you would.

“yup. and the room i designed, thinking you might stay a spell, has the access door hidden behind a bookshelf.”

*You mean the one Frisk is messing with in the other room?

“well, she did feel a bit down yesterday so i suggested she decorate the house.”

*Smart move. She will appreciate the gesture and be able to put her own imprint on it.

“that was my thought. it’s her house too.”

*Your mother and I, when we first bonded, we bought sheets and blankets together. I let her pick it all out. It didn’t bug me but it made her feel it was her bed and made the house just that much special for the family. Though she never did see how the room sparkled when she entered into it. I miss her dearly.

“Breakfast!” Yelled Papyrus from the other room.

“yeah... i have to agree. it’s kinda hard to pay attention when she walks into a room.”

*You indeed found a good one if that happens to you. Just don’t take her for granted. I never did take your mom for granted, but I still felt like I should have done more.

“yeah... me too dad. i miss her too.” Gaster wrapped his arms around Sans holding him close to him.

*I know your mom would be so proud of you. She only wanted you two to be able to achieve what you wanted and to be accepted and loved.

“seemed to take too long in my opinion, but if i had to do it all over again... i wouldn’t change it. we should get in there before paps thinks we’re ignorin’ him.”

*Pfff… you are only 25. You have plenty of time to say ‘I am too old' stuff later.

Gaster walked with Sans to the kitchen to see the ‘interesting’ breakfast items plus several normal ones. Papyrus filled Frisk’s plate with his special spaghetti.

“This Has Been In Storage For Over Two Months Ago I Made It When Sans First Mentioned you. I Hope You Enjoy It.” Frisk could see the mold on it and she wanted to throw up but she didn’t want to disappoint Papyrus. He seemed so invested in it. She took a bite and saw a fuzzy green mold at the end and nipped it off letting that part of the spaghetti to fall back on the plate.

“I s-should save this for l-later because there is so much breakfast goodies I d-don’t want to ruin my appetite.” Frisk mumbled as Asriel watched in horror as his sister ate even that much.

“Yeah, some things like that should be saved for special occasions.” Asriel says trying to keep the peace as the remaining skeletons joined them for breakfast.

“man, you two really went all out huh?”

“S-sans look at w-what Papyrus made. It is a-aged spaghetti from w-when he found out about me.” Frisk kept eyeing the moss and mold on top of the spaghetti that he wanted her to eat.

“ah. before we dig in can i talk to you a moment?” He had a remedy for that spaghetti. Well, he had once had to stomach older stuff... Frisk followed Sans putting a hand on her stomach feeling sick already from just the little strand she consumed. _It wasn’t poisonous…_ She thinks besides it was the thought of eating such old food that made her feel grossed out. He pulled a small vial out of his phone and handed it to her.

“here, this will help. al made this after she had to eat the first thing my brother made. It’s something of a trick that will keep you from being sick.” She took it and looked at the vial.

“Should I f-finish the d-dish then?” She drank the contents of the vial.

“only if you want to. i don’t think paps would be too hurt if you just tell him it’s too rich for your tastes.”

“Your brother seem so proud of it. He claimed that he knew I was special and that the way you spoke of me he knew that I was worthy of such a dish. I-I just … the idea is great. It is a beautiful idea but- I really don’t want to die eating the dish.” 

“i’d rather you not either.” 

“Okay, so I have an idea. You distract your brother and I dispose of the meal and when he gets back I will claim I ate it. I know it is a lie but I really don’t want to disappoint him. A little white lie.” 

“i can do that. i’ll move the trash can to you temporarily and then get rid of it before he notices. no one else is going to blame ya.”

“I am trusting you mimosa.” Frisk left went back to the kitchen. Sans followed her back to the kitchen. Papyrus loomed over in anticipation of her eating more.

“pap, can i talk to you a moment? i kinda want your opinion on something... but uh, i think it’s something only you can help me with so can we step out a moment?” 

“Of Course I Am The Best! Frisk Feel Free To Eat All Of The Pasta Don’t Let Any Go To Waste!”  _ Ironic statement there Papyrus.  _ Frisk thought to herself.

“exactly why i need you and no one else. and i’m sure she’ll enjoy your meal.” He scooted the trash can close to Frisk, floating it so it wouldn’t make sound as he took his brother to the next room. Frisk made quick work while Papyrus looked at Sans questionably.  He tugged his brother out of the room, which would give Frisk time to eat something else while she was at it. Plus, he kinda did need someone to go along for the errand he had in mind... 

“so this is like... a super secret thing from frisk okay? i wanna surprise her.” 

“I Kept That Spaghetti A Surprise Didn’t I? I Will Keep Yours A Surprise Too!”

“yeah you did, but this is like something big, that’s why i’m trusting you with it. see, frisk mentioned she wanted a ring. so i thought... i need the best of the best to help me pick one out and someone who knows how to keep it secret too. it’s her gryftmas gift.”  Papyrus eyes glinted with such glee it was not to be contained as he picked up his brother and hugged him close. 

“You Are Going To POP The Question! Right I think that is what it is…”

“shhhhhhhh... not so loud. but yes, this was part of the thing we wanted to tell you about. she has already thought of a place she wants to go for it and it’ll be right around gryftmas, but she doesn’t know i’m getting her a ring.” 

“I Swear On My Soul I Will Help You Get The Best… Ever!” Papyrus was a little slow at times but he knew his voice tends to travel and this seemed really important to Sans and for once was going to make sure everything goes perfect.

“thanks bro. you’re the best.” 

“I Will Contact Alphys. Mettaton Has An Exclusive Jeweler.”

“just remember to tell her to not say to that robot what we’re doing there. he has trouble keeping secrets like this you know and we must absolute keep this from asgore or he will ruin the entire thing.” 

“Hmmm…. I Will Think Of Something.”

“actually... i’ve got an idea of what you can tell her... say you want to pick out a ring for azrel’s gift. he kinda likes metal engraved rings and that would be a great gift to get him AND good cover for us.”  Papyrus flushed a little.  _ oh what is this? does my little brother actually like the prince back? _

“R-really? I Didn’t Know, I T-talk To Him. He Makes Me Feel Weird Feelings Like I Want To Be There For Him.”

“it’s normal pap and trust me, he’ll love it.”  _ if memory serves, he had a particular fondness for one i gave him last timeline after i learned he was into the celtic kinda patterns and stuff.  _ Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t Tell Him That. I Know I Ain’t His Type. He Likes Others. I Seen Him Dating Girls So …”

“i promise i will not breathe a word to him. though maybe you should talk with him more, find out what he likes specifically and yeah, he has, but that doesn’t mean anything. it ain’t over until he chooses a mate, right?”  Papyrus grabs Sans and throws him over his shoulder and runs out of the house and ran to the lake. It was like he was running away from something.

“uh, what’s the hurry bro?”

“Nothing, I Just Don’t Want My Friend To Hear Me. I Am Always So Nervous Anyways.”

“nervous? what have you got to be nervous about?” 

“My Friend Says The Same Thing. He Tells Me Lots Of Things Like How He Is Close Friends With Asgore And That Love Leads Into Problems. He Was The One That Mentioned To Me You And Frisk Already Did It Once Before. Though I Don't Know What You Did Once Before But There Has Been Some Weird Things. One I Chose Not To Get My Convertible As It Pained Me To Look At It. Two Frisk Seems Very Familiar, Three The Last Time I Saw Asriel And This Time I Had A Feeling He Was Looking For Dates. Sorry… I Ranted A Little Didn’t I?” Papyrus seemed out of breath.

“you remembered more than i expected.” Sans replies after a moment.

“I Did? I Mean Of Course I Did I Am The Great Papyrus! The Weirdest One Thing I Dreamt Of A Spa And All Our Friends And Family Members Worked At It. You Were So Popular. I Was Happy For You!”

“it wasn’t just a dream pap.” 

“It Wasn’t?” 

“do you remember when it told you years ago that dad’s stories were sometimes remembered as dreams by those before him? the ones about the red souls?” 

“Yeah, Is That What Happened? My Friend Told Me Dreams Are Just Fake And That Not To Listen To Them.”

“well, in this instance, he was wrong. your dream happened pap, that’s why you didn’t want to buy that car. because frisk got into an accident in it.” Papyrus looked off into the distance and back at his brother.

“It Was My Fault Wasn’t?” Papyrus was so serious, his smile disappeared as he continued.

“I Thought It Was A Bad Dream, But It Happened Didn’t? I Tried So Hard To Protect Her And I Failed You!”

“it did happen, but you did good pap. she lived through it. she was pretty guilt ridden over it though because she caused you and asriel to be so hurt that she decided to use her power.”

“I See.”

“that spa was where she and i actually met for the first time.” 

“She Seems Happy With You And You Seem Happy With Her.”

“i am pap. she’s changed several things, but for the better.” 


	18. Chapter 18

“I Guess My Friend Was Right Things Can Change. Okay, Sorry I Dragged You Way Out Here. I Just Didn’t Want Anyone To Hear Me And If I was Wrong Think Something Was Wrong With Me. Would You Like Me To Decorate For The Event And Cater It As Well?”

“well, it’s going to be pretty small, so i don’t know about that yet. we still need work out some things." 

“Is Asgore And Toriel Going?”

“asgore is definitely not going. i don’t know if tori wants to go or not though, we still need to work out some details paps and we have time since it will be just after gryftmas.” Papyrus went quiet for once and looked at Sans debating about asking this or not. It wasn’t easy to ask this but he wanted to do it otherwise.

“Sans, How Would You Feel If I Brought A Picture Of Mom To Your Celebration? You Always Say Mom Is Always With Us And I Thought She Deserves To Have Front Row Seats. If That Is Okay?”

“that’d be great pap.” Papyrus hugged Sans again.

“I Wish I Knew Her More But You Always Made Her Sound So Nice. I Think Of Her Often. Wondering What Things Would Have Been Like. You Told Me Once She Believed There Is Good In Everyone And I Truly Believe It And Want To Continue Believing It Until I Dust.”

“i know she’d be proud of you pap.” 

“You Too Sans! She Would Be Too!”

“we should get back before they wonder if something is really up, just don’t mention your dreams to anyone else okay? not everyone is going to understand.” 

“Ahh… I Already Told My One Friend But He Said Don’t Tell Anyone About It.”

“yeah, i know, but i mean besides him.” Papyrus picked up Sans and put him on his shoulders and ran full force. As they approached the doorway Sans flipped back slightly, so his slippers were in front of Papyrus’ face and Sans wouldn’t whack right into the door frame.

“Oh My AsGoRe! When Did You Last Wash Your Feet!” Frisk had plenty of time to eat and properly hide the breakfast Papyrus made her in the trash. The duo went through the kitchen and stumbled through the dining area and ended up toppling over the couch because Sans’ slippers covered Papyrus’ face.

“heh, sorry bro, i haven’t had time to shower today.” While everyone else didn’t seem to worry on what just happened Frisk ran over to check on the boys. For everyone else this is par for the course.

“Are you two alright?”

“No! I Think Sans’ Feet Are Biohazardious And Should Be Put In Area Where They Can’t Stick Up Anymore!” Frisk was helping Sans up laughing detangling the two from each other. Sans chuckled. 

“any breakfast left?” 

“Plenty, I made extra but I am full of spaghetti.”

“that’s good, i’ll get some and then take that shower.” 

“I will join you. That sounds nice.”

“Showers Are Meant For One Monster. Not Two! If It Was It Would Be A Duower.” Frisk didn’t think that was right but then again she wasn’t sure if he was wrong either.  Sans started laughing on his way to the kitchen.

“Wait is he wrong then or right? Sans? Sans!” Frisk followed wanting to know as Papyrus followed closely behind.

“Of Course I Am Right I Am The Great Pa-“ He paused as he saw the most beautiful thing his eyelights has ever set on. Pancakes, all in the shape of his face. Asriel worked very hard to get them just right to look like Papyrus; Sans' pancakes looked plain with ketchup written across saying Sans in Frisk’s handwriting. She flushed as she couldn’t make the same kind of pancakes her brother could.

“they really went all out for us, you guys are the best.” Frisk smiled as Sans could feel a nudge from Gaster with a vial that seemed very familiar to the one Sans gave Frisk earlier for an upset stomach and says

*Your mate is not a very good cook. You will need this trust me. She will get better but she is clearly inexperienced.

Sans chuckled slightly but nodded in understanding. He dumped it on the actual food though while everyone else was distracted by his brother’s rambling and then ate the food. Papyrus was clearly having a hard time debating whether to eat the pancakes or display them on the wall.

“So what do you think? It was my first time making pancakes. I tried hard to make them.”

“not bad for a first time.” They’d been a little under cooked but at least his magic could stomach that, with the help of the enhancer Gaster had handed over. Sans could feel a sense of pride as she was so happy she didn’t fail at this. She wanted to be at least a good mate.

“Wow, you must have a stomach that can handle anything Sans I had a bite and mine was, rubbery and under cooked.” Asriel commented feeling two sets of eye lights bearing on him.

“well, being an organic you do have more trouble eating food than i do.” He shrugs a little at that. 

“not my fault you don’t enjoy it.” Papyrus decided to hang three of the pancakes on the wall and ate the other three. It was a hard choice and every bite he apologized to the pancake for ruining its perfect face.

“Sorry Papyrus Pancake You Are Incredible And Taste Great Too!” 

“heh, pap, you don’t need to apologize to your food. it’s not alive.” 

“I Know But I Am Essentially Eating Myself To Death. I Am Disappearing Right Before My Eye Lights!” Frisk tried so hard not to laugh but she couldn’t help but let a giggle out.

Sans laughed.

“paps... that is... h-hilarious...” He couldn’t help it.

*If I didn’t know any better Papyrus I would say you been taking comedic tips from your brother.

“I May Have Gone To One Or Two Shows…” Sans just smiled, he knew his brother had tried to go to every show, if only to support him.

“Shows? You mean at the…” Frisk paused realizing the spa didn’t exist yet. 

“College?”

“Nah, There Is A Comedy Club That Sans Performs At. He Is Okay For Being Lazy Bones. He Even Has YouTube Videos Where I Am Sure He Comments On His Own Stuff!” Frisk laughed at that.

“nah, i’m not that narcissistic.” 

“These Pancakes Are Amazing. Who Made Them?” Asriel lifted his hand shyly which in turn made Papyrus flush.

“just one more thing for you to know, he’s one of the best cooks this side of the city.”

“S-shut up. I try to be. I mean that was the original plan was to be a chef but I decided teaching would be better for the community.” Asriel said with a deeper flush as Papyrus seemed amazed by this revelation.

“you could always teach cooking.” 

“That is true Asriel. Anyone who can teach a person or monster to cook on a budget or just in general helps communities. Plus who says you can’t slip in other knowledge in the classes either. Isn’t baking basically science?”

“True, I guess that is something I will think about. I could use a partner though.” Asriel glanced at Papyrus but felt super shy about asking him.

“sounds like an interesting plan to me.”

“Yep, I Wish You Luck Finding A Partner! Sans Would Be A Good Partner! He Loves Trying My Cooking! I Think He Would Be A Great Fit!”

“i appreciate the vote in confidence bro, but i got too much to do so maybe you should do it instead?” 

“M-me? I D-don’t Know.”

“why not? you could try out so many recipes.” 

“What If I Screw Up?” Papyrus meant more than just cooking.

“well, that’s part of learning pap; you know that. sometimes you screw up, but then by doing that, that’s how you learn how to get it right. whether it’s in making friends or cooking.”

*Besides you and Asriel will come closer living here together and he will help you learn some tricks of the trade.

“You Are Right! I Am The Great Papyrus After All. Thank You Sans And Dad For The Root Of Confidence.” Frisk blinked and looked at Sans. She didn’t know about them living there with them. When did this all happen? Frisk had to take a step away before she let all the thoughts overwhelm her.

“I am going to take a shower. Sans you want one?” Frisk asked wondering.   
  


“yeah.” He knew he was going to have to explain that too... 

“I Told You Only One Being In The Shower!” Papyrus yells at Frisk as she went up to their room and got undressed to take a shower. It wasn’t the fact of his family moving in bothered her it was just unexpected was it. She had no clue and wham there it is, two more living under roof. It would make the vacation easier if everyone was there but still… she kinda hoped to have some living space a home for just the two of them. At this rate all of the gang was going to live under one roof. Sans had followed her to the room.

“i meant to mention that. dad wanted to build a house here for the two of them since apparently their apartment is being fumigated heavily. it shouldn’t take too long for them to have a place.”

“Sans it is okay. I think your family is great. They are sweet and kind. I was just surprised is all. I knew one day I would hear pitter patter of footsteps but I didn’t think it would be your brother be doing it.” 

“heh, yeah, well it was kinda sprung on me too. but it will only be for a little while.” 

“Okay, as long as they respect our p-” Papyrus runs in on the naked Frisk who was just heading for the bathroom that connected to their room and turned around with a flush.

“I Am So Sorry I Didn’t Realize You Two Were In The Process Of Mating!” Frisk already dived under the blankets with a heavy flush going on. 

“N-no… we w-were going to take a s-shower.” 

“That Is Why I Came To Tell You The Water Is No Longer Working! Then I Came Up Here And Found Myself In A Very Awkward Position!” No matter how much Frisk liked Papyrus at that moment she wanted him out of their room now.  _ So much for privacy! _

“Is Frisk Okay? She Looked More Fleshy Than Usual!”

“pap, really? knock next time.” Sans replies with a sigh as he gently pushes his brother out of the room then goes to see what’s up with the pipes.

“I Was Just Trying To Help!” 

“yes i know, but you should know to knock at a closed door when it’s in a house.” 

“Why? Frisk Shouldn’t Have Nothing To Be Embarrassed About She Looks Like A Fleshy Monster Of Sorts. I Don’t Really See The Appeal But Eh’ Each Is Own Right?” He noticed the look Sans gave him and proceeded to ask.

“Did I Say Something Wrong?” 

“pap, humans take that kind of thing like we take our souls being exposed.” 

“Wait She Was Mating With You Then? I Thought You Told Me We Don’t Expose Our Souls Except To Mate! How Does Humans Ever Get Clean If That Is The Case.” Gaster already was looking at the pipes and sighed.

*What are you two talking about? Maybe it is best not to know but looking at the water pressure it looks like someone is tapping into our well and make it difficult for us to get water. I can take Papyrus and start digging a new private well so that Asgore can’t interfere.

“hmm, i see... well let’s put a stop to that little stealing then.” He went out to where the pipes were, tapping into his phone to use the sensor on it. It took him a few minutes to locate the exact place, but after he did he used a few bone to dig and with a miniature blaster he got rid of the change and patched up the pipeline so it would run again, the digging had taken a while though and burying it again took less time only because he’d summoned a blaster to rebury the line.

Frisk found an old lab coat and, instead of getting redressed, she wrapped herself in that and decided to read a book while waiting for Sans. Since it did take a while she found herself getting sleepy. The books were too advanced and confused her quite a bit.

*Did you solve the water problem then son? Plus Asriel was wondering if you saw your mate of late. Papyrus told us that she is like exposing her soul right now. Which I didn’t press to find out but I thought you would know what that meant.

Gaster asked seeing Sans walked in covered in dirt and mud. Papyrus and Asriel were playing checkers in the other room.

“yes to both of those questions and i’m going to go take a shower now.” He went back to the room before tossing aside the soiled clothes with a sigh and heading for the connected bathroom.

“Hey! Can you help me figure out what this even means?” Frisk asked looking over at Sans. He pause a moment and looked over at her taking in her new ‘outfit’.

“figure out what?” 

“I think this is a joke book… it has a quantum physics book in a book in a book in a book. I also tried to read about the number of stars, anatomy and other miscellaneous stuff. I am just confused and you look dirty.” 

“yup, but the water problem is solved. and that first one was a joke i put together.” 

“Oh good I was hoping that was the case.” Frisk got up and went over to Sans. It was clear that the lab coat was the only thing covering her up.


	19. Chapter 19

“took me a few years to do it, but it got me one of my phds. and from the look of things i’m not the only thing in the room that needs cleaned.” 

“You mean my brain? It is always dirty.” Frisk teased laughing. 

“well let’s clean you up a bit then shall we?” Frisk followed Sans into the bathroom and proceeded to grab two towels for after the shower. She removed the lab coat and set it aside while heading towards the shower. 

“Thank you for fixing the water pipes. You are becoming quite the fixer upper.” 

“water ya talkin’ about?” 

“Sprinkling in some manly chores. It sure does make a splash around here. I mean you are already repairing things by the looks of it. Becoming the head of the household. It is kind of a turn on.” Frisk laughs as she checks the water before walking in and letting the water warm her body. Sans sets in soon afterwards and with a wet sponge Frisk gently starts to clean Sans’ body, taking time to not only wash all the dirt off but relax him as well. He flushed a little, relaxing beneath the gentle washing.  She rubbed his bones and tried to apply the massage techniques that he used on her. It was different since he was all bones but she was determined to do it right.

“How does this feel? Am I hurting you?” It isn’t that she didn’t believe she couldn’t do it right but she was still inexperienced.

“you’re not hurting me. feels very relaxing.” He purrs a little. 

“Since you are the expert is there anyway to make it more relaxing? Any rubbing techniques you haven’t used on me yet but you use on monsters?” 

“well, i use less pressure on you, but the technique is the same.” Frisk nodded and pressed harder against him wondering if that would be better or not. She pressed so hard that he basically got shoved to the wall of the shower. 

“Is that w-what you meant?” 

“yeah, though i wasn’t quite ready for that heh. guess i shoulda been.” He kissed her nose. 

“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I am glad you are not hurt. You only have your 2hp and if you dust I would dust because I don’t want to live in a world without you, my punny skeleton.” She glanced up into his eye lights with a flush and smiled. He smiles and gently kisses her. She return the kiss before letting him speak to her.

“it’s fine, magic protects me as long as you don’t mean to hurt me. so don’t worry too much mkay?” 

“Good to know if we decided to do some extreme sports and we are at a boxing ring I can’t dust you then and there.” She was joking of course and she started to laugh. He chuckles in return and grabbed some soap to gently wash her off. It was a truly different experience to be washed by your lover as it meant being exposed and trusting them completely. Plus it was like getting massaged at the same time too. She couldn’t help but have a flush through the whole experience as she felt that even with the times together he never really saw her completely nude until now. He was gentle, but thorough in the washing. When they got done she turned off the shower and handed him a towel and she proceeded to dry herself off.

“T-that was i-intense.” Frisk quickly left the room to get dressed leaving the naked skeleton alone in the bathroom. She looked at the full length mirror that was in the other room and started to shame herself a little before grabbing some clothes and putting them on.  _ I should lose a little weight it wouldn’t hurt to lose a few pounds.  _ Sans dried himself off then went into the room to get dressed. Frisk just put on a loose pair of pants and a very loose shirt, feeling a little fat today.

“Well that was a very unique experience was it not?” 

“indeed. a nice one too.”    
  


“I am glad you enjoyed it.” Frisk smiled as she got ready to join the others downstairs again.

“What day should we go to this vacation of ours? We only get three weeks off from school. Though, somehow I think even if we go something bad could happen. Was… dad involved with the water pipes?” He didn’t really need to tell her as she knew the answer already.

“hmmm, well i think the last week should do it. it’ll give us time to set some things up and make sure we have everything for the trip.” 

“That would be after Gryftmas but that probably is best we can miss the traveling monsters plus mom will want to see us.”

“that was the plan.” A commotion was heard downstairs as Frisk sighed wondering at what this could be now. Sans headed downstairs wondering what was going on.

“Move it punks! This stuff is heavy already! Geez did you pack enough science stuff here Alphys!”

“It is n-not my fault t-this happened! We w-would be staying at your place b-but it burnt down last night because you thought it w-would bring us closer!”

“Well your place was infected with a bunch of rats in the first place and of course the other crap that happened in your apartment and lab.”

“Undyne! We Can Be Bunkmates!” Papyrus exclaimed as Sans reached the living room seeing a lot of suitcases there.

“Hang on punk I need to unload one special piece of luggage.” She had a suitcase that was shaking fiercely and inside was the dummy that she brought along.

“He hates tight areas. Oh hey Sans whatsup?” Frisk came downstairs and her eye started to twitch a little as she saw all the suitcases. 

“that’s what i’m wondering. what’s going on you two?” Alphys grabbed Sans and pulled him close to her.

“A-asgore paid me t-to play spy. He d-did wreck my l-lab. I told him I d-didn’t think living with y-you was necessary and so m-my lab took the blunt of the damage and then h-he infested my h-house with rats and flooded it.” 

“figures, but why here? i’d think you’d have a place at mettaton’s.”

“He s-said that I am s-suppose to spy on Frisk and that s-she hates crowds apparently.” 

“she doesn’t like being crowded and the only way you’re staying here is if you tell him nothing because we have enough issues as it is.” 

“C-check the suitcases S-sans.” The suitcases other than the one Undyne brought were empty.

“just put the empty cases in one of the rooms.” He sighs a little. This was getting ridiculous.

“O-one of us w-will probably stay here but I won’t s-say a word. The o-other was going to stay at Mettaton's. I am trying t-to buy the house next door and m-maybe I can make a tunnel to a-attach the two places so that I c-can just stay there w-with Undyne.” A flush came on her face as she finished that sentence.

“you’ll have to build your own plumbing and electricity before you do though because he’d tamper with it otherwise. even with us having our own supply he still managed to tamper with the water.” 

“I a-am sorry. I can s-see you are upset. You are n-not mad at me are y-you? I should have called. Undyne said that S-sans is an upright monster and that he would u-understand but then again I d-didn’t know that your brother and dad w-were here too.” 

“no, it’s not you i’m mad at and yeah, he forced them out of the apartment by placing cat and dog gangs in their building.” 

“C-classic rivals.” Alphys shook her head.

“exactly.” He pulled out his phone and shot off a text.

Sans: tori... can i borrow a wet noodle and beat asgore to death with it yet? 

Toriel: What happened dear?

Sans: well, aside from basically forcing dad and paps out of their place, now al and undyne are here... apparently he destroyed al’s lab to force her to play spy in my house.

Toriel called Sans up immediately after getting the text. He picked up the phone. 

“He will hear from me and I swear once he gets back I will make sure things are right! I haven’t seen him for about two days and he claimed he was at a business meeting.”

“i have a feeling that it’s just a cover and he’s just been tampering with various things to make life difficult because he can. i built my home on land i own for this very reason and so instead he attacks our friends and family.” 

“Have anyone you want to live us come over. They can live in the guest house. He never goes there and he will never know the difference. AUGH! On top of it I will give each one compensation for what happened. I can’t believe that monster!” She sounded angry.

“he’s really got a bone to pick with me, that’s for sure.” 

“How is Frisk and Asriel? I know Frisk gets claustrophobic around crowds because of the time I lost her in the mall. She feels scared around them.” 

“yeah, i was thinking that al and undyne could stay there; they are the least likely ones to be thought to be there i think.” 

“Sounds good. I will bone up on my scaly jokes and gil right on it!” Toriel laughed at her own puns.

“Do you think they would like snail pie?”

“dunno, you’ll have to ask them that. anyway, i’ll let ‘em know.” 

“Sounds good. You must be upset you didn’t even laugh at my puns. I will make sure Asgore gets the full force of my anger.” 

“it was annoying at first, now it’s getting to the point where i’m seriously considering invoking that rule. he’s stressing my mate for nothing except his own petty revenge because we refuse to be his toys. i only have so much tolerance for him due to his position. he’s pushing it.” 

“I am so sorry Sans. I really am. I wish there was something I can do other than this.”

“if i think of anything, i’ll let you know tori.” 

“Take care my pun buddy. As long as my family is happy I am happy and right now there is one monster on my… pardon my language - shit list.” Papyrus can be heard in the background.

“LANGUAGE!”

“pff pap, really?” Sans calls to him.

“Don’t You Know How Sensitive A Infant Soul Is At This Stage?”

“a... pap what are you talking about?” 

“Frisk Of Course It Is Tiny But My Eyes Can Spot It From A Mile Away! Though It Can Be A Rock… Nope It Is A Soul For Sure.” Papyrus was looking towards the room Frisk went to and squinting. Sans fell silent a moment in shock. He had not been expecting that.

“i... don’t think they can hear tori from there... but you have a point.” 

“Did… he say what I think he said?” Toriel asked.

“yeah... and i can see it too... i don’t know how i missed it earlier.” 

“Oh my… OH MY GOD I AM HAVING A GRANDCHILD!” Toriel was beyond ecstatic. She was blabbing about all the baby things she needed to grab for them.

“tori... tori..." It was lost on her as she just continued on and on.

“ _ tori. _ ” Silence but he could feel all the energy behind it.

“i know you’re excited, but you need to calm down first of all so i can actually have a conversation here.”

“O-Okay… go.”

“also, i was thinking that if you get anything you should do so in secret. i don’t even want to begin to imagine what he would set into motion if he found out.” 

“You are right. Oh this is horrible, I want to celebrate it.”

“you can, just maybe do that at the wedding.” 

“Wedding? You two are getting married? Oh you are a dear to my Frisk. Does she know about the child yet?”

“i don’t think so, considering she hasn’t shown any signs that i’ve noticed and that’s why i didn’t realize. pap’s apparently the first one to know.” 

“I bet that will be exciting for her. Oh tell her, tell her, tell her!”

“i will. also i’ll send you in a text where we’ll be a couple days in advance. i’ll text you the dates you’ll need off first.” 

“Sounds good! Oh this is the best and worst Gryftmas ever!” 

“yeah, i can see why.” 

“I got to go and prepare rooms for my guests. I will see you later!”

“yup. take care.” He ended the call and then looked over at Alphys and Undyne.

“you get even half that?” Alphys was on edge as she bounded over to Sans and just kept hugging him tightly as Undyne had the biggest smirk ever.

“Congrats punk on getting your punk with a kid. Many blessings and what nots.”

“thanks.” He managed to hug Alphys back, sort of, since he still had the phone in one hand. 

“now i have to actually go tell her. i’m sure tori will tell us when your rooms are ready.” 

“Indeed w-we need to plan a b-baby shower.”

“We will get out of your hair punk.” Undyne picked Alphys up and was packing all the suitcases within each of the cases.

“keep the party on the down low al. don’t want him finding out. anyway, i need to talk to frisk.” He left the two, wondering if the hormones were affecting her already because he could tell she felt upset over something.

  
  


Frisk was upstairs still feeling upset. She had her earphones in her ears listening to music as she felt like she wanted to run away. In fact she packed up a small suitcase just because she was going to take it and just go. Just to leave for a while. She laid on her back on the bed just finishing up with her packing.  _ No one will even miss my fat ass. I am just tired and feeling stressed. _


	20. Chapter 20

“frisk?” She didn’t respond as the music was blocking the noise. He moved over to her and noticed the headphones, he gently tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes and took the headphones out and sat up.

“Hey, so new tenants. I get it I will not complain.”

“no, they only came over here temporarily. anyway, um, geez... this is awkward to just blurt out and even more awkward that i wasn’t the first to notice.” 

“What did you not notice?” Frisk was confused.

“we’re going to have a kid.” Frisk busted out laughing not believing that it was even possible as she looked at him realizing he wasn’t laughing.

“You are not j-joking? Why aren’t you laughing? Oh god… I thought… and with… oh boy.”

“no hun, i’m not. i know i kid around a lot, but not about things like this.” 

“Please tell me you are okay with the kid? I need you to be happy about the child if you are upset about it I don’t know what I do. I am so scared about Asgore as it is that I just don’t want to risk anything.” Frisk was so worried about his reaction as it seemed like everything else seemed to be falling apart at her fingertips.

“I can load and you don’t have to worry I can make this… go away if you want.” Frisk gently rubbed her stomach feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment. Was she even ready to have a kid herself? She knew this child would require a lot of things but was she willing to give up everything to make it possible. She didn’t know. It wasn’t like she had no heart or soul, it was just scary and she didn’t want to make things worse than they were.

“hun, i am fine with this and everyone who knows about it, including your mother, knows to be quiet about it for now.” 

“Are you sure? I mean this is a huge step. I know it is unexpected but I secretly hoped. I mean that is wrong of me isn’t it? I should plan this stuff out more and get everything squared away before but…” He took her hands gently into his and smiled.

“it might be sooner than either of us might have planned for, but i am happy.” 

“I am too.” Frisk flushed as she said this squeezing his hand. She leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“I guess I can’t get drunk at my own wedding huh?” 

“probably best not to, but i’m sure we can figure out something for you to have.” 

“Can I partake in a mimosa?” Frisk asked seductively with a slight chuckle at the end.

“hmmm, why not?” He chuckled a bit before kissing her lovingly. She returned the kiss and held him close glad to have him on her side.

“I love my mimosa.” She nuzzled his face a little.

“i love you two.” He smiled, his soul hummed with his love and happiness.

“Heh, nice play on words there. I guess the next step is to go talk to Alphys and have her check me out and make sure I am healthy enough for the child.” 

“hmm, maybe should have thought of that before i sent them off to meet with tori.” 

“Well it should be okay. I guess the next big thing is to get some baby stuff after a couple of months from now.” 

“tori’s eager to help. wish ya could have heard that conversation, but i’m sure you’ll have a chance to talk to her about it.” 

“I bet. You seem kinda excited yourself. Okay be honest what do you want a boy or a girl?” Frisk nudged him with a smile on her face.

“i hadn’t much thought on gender. as long as your both healthy, i’m happy.”

“I guess that works. Maybe that is why I been feeling so crazy today. No that is too soon right?” 

“who’s to know without getting you checked out?” 

“I think a white wedding dress is out of the picture.”

“eh, white was just a tradition started by a human queen anyway, you can wear whatever color ya want.” 

“Well usually when people think of white it is a symbol of purity and with the little one I think being a virgin might be a little off. I will surprise you though I have an idea what kind of wedding dress I will wear.”

“i can see that i suppose, though white is also a symbol of friendship or innocence.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I think the fact we love each other is all that is supposed to be shown in these events anyways. Just promise me Papyrus won’t cater please.”

“i don’t want the food to be under cooked or... well, like breakfast so i will consider who does what, but he will be the best man at least.” 

“I was thinking that too. Also since it will be just a small party; why don’t we just order food from a restaurant and just eat it there or at the hotel?”

“i think with al’s help i can find a good place to eat that will work that we can temporarily reserve.” 

“You always seem to figure things out. Tomorrow I am hoping that I can go Gryftmas shopping but I don’t dare go out there especially now that I am pregnant.”

“hmm, well, you can always just do your shopping online instead.” 

“I will have to. I will have it shipped here. Just don’t peek okay!”

“i won’t, there’s no point in it being wrapped otherwise.” Frisk kissed his cheek. 

“There is one present you won’t get for awhile.” She took his hand and placed it on her belly knowing full well that he won’t be able to feel anything yet but the gesture was still there.

“By the way how did you know even before me? You said you were not the first to notice. Was it a smell or something? Should I take a paternity test to make sure?”

“no, it was papyrus who noticed. he saw the soul. it’s not even fully formed yet according to him. i can show you.” 

“W-wait how?” Frisk didn’t even think it was possible but then again she didn’t think she could get pregnant by a skeleton monster so all sorts of new things was happening to her.

“It d-doesn’t involve cutting me open does it?”

“no hun. i’m just going to summon your soul. where do you get those kinds of ideas?” 

“Movies.” Frisk admitted as she didn’t think of any other way to see a baby other than to cut open. Then it dawned on her that ultrasounds would be the actual logical choice.

“i’m not going to ask for details.” Sans says with a slight shake of his head and with a gentle tug he summoned her soul.

“I guess I should have sound ultrasounds. Great now I do feel like a fool.” 

“never mind that sweetheart, here. see?” He points out what is a small speck that is not really a fully formed soul. 

“Hey there. I am sorry your mommy is slightly crazy and has an ant sized brain but for everything I lack your dad makes up for 100 times over. I just hope that I am even worthy of carrying you.” The speck was resting against Frisk’s soul, not really caring what Frisk had to say. 

“Teeny tiny little one I wish I thought better of myself and that I wouldn’t fear that I will fail you.”

“we all have our fears dear, and i know that what i lack you shall make up for.” 

“I hope so. I really do. I think I should rest up. In a bit I will try ordering online.” Frisk thought that maybe that would cheer her up.

“probably a good idea, let us know if you need anything though.” He kissed her cheek as he set her soul back in again.

“Okay, I love you.” 

“love you too.” Frisk crawled under the covers and took a nap with that note. Sans went back down stairs again while she took her nap to talk to his brother and father about the upcoming events.

“I Am Going To Be An Uncle Then? I Thought I Would Be Like A Second Dad, A Better Dad.”

*That’s not how that works son.

“Who Knew. Hey Sans! Did You Know I Won’t Be A Second Dad To Your Child?”

“yeah pap, it doesn’t work like that anymore than i was a second dad to you.”

“But You Were And A Mom All At Once!” Asriel smiles softly at that comment. Sans facepalms.

“Anyway, how is Frisk taking the news?” Asriel offered a ketchup bottle to Sans as he settled at the table.

“well, she didn’t believe me at first, but now she’s taking a nap.” 

“She Should Be Helping Training The Baby Bone’s Mind Making Them Better And Stronger Mentally! They Will Be Able To Attack Any Junior Jumble They Can Come Across Then!”

“that’s for later, we should at least wait until the little one’s soul is fully formed before trying to pass anything on.” 

“I Guess So. So What Is The Grand Plan?”

“I think the wedding should be done soon or put off until after the kid is born.” Asriel chimed.

“we’ve planned it for right after gryftmas. soon enough for ya?” 

“Sounds perfect. I will help get baby things and keep Dad out of our hair. Even if it means faking you two leaving or something.”

  
  


With Gryftmas fast approaching it was taking Frisk time to adjust to several things. One she ordered all the presents online, two she ordered the dress online and she was fairly pleased with the results, three said dress around family members tend to get ruined by accident, four was planning on repurchasing said dress but it was sold out and now is stuck with a dress she saw on sale to get the dress on time. The soul was developing nicely and adjusting to everyone has been an experience of its own. The other big news was that Mettaton's jeweler agreed to make the rings and seeing as it was a week before Gryftmas there was no time to lose.  That morning Papyrus awaited for Sans to show up at the kitchen table really jittery and excited. 

“Sans! You lazy bones wake up! We got a BIG project to do!” 

“alright, i’m - yawn - coming.” Frisk was nuzzled into Sans’ arms and was not willing to let him go. 

“Tell him to wait I want my mimosa here with me.”

“hmmm, but the project i have to do is get your gift sweetheart. well, pick it up anyway.” 

“Okay, I guess you can go but there is a toll price of one kiss.” 

“fair enough.” He gave her a long, loving kiss before getting up out of bed to get dressed and then leave the room. Frisk got out of bed lazily and got dressed and went back to sleep. Sans met his brother downstairs.

“okay, i’m ready. let’s go get some gifts.” 

“About Time!” Papyrus smirked and unbeknownst to Sans that outside parked was a small SUV that Papyrus purchased for the newlywed couple. He hadn’t bought the convertible so he got something that he thought the family could use. It was the same shade of blue as Sans’ magic and it had a baby car seat already strapped in. Sans followed his brother outside, he wasn’t sure what to make of the vehicle that he suddenly was presented with. 

“Merry Gryftmas Sans!” Papyrus held the keys out to his brother.

“gosh pap... you’re the best.” He hugged his brother. Papyrus returned the hug and started to laugh a little.

“thanks.”

“No Problem. I Am Of Course The Best Brother Out There. I Even Got The Top Of The Line Baby Seat For The Little One.”

“and the coolest.” 

“I Will Have To Admit Alphys Had To Put The Car Seat In.” 

“well, it is kinda her area of expertise... putting things together i mean.” Papyrus nods and gets in the passenger seat of the car. Sans got into the car and started the thing up.

“I Already Entered The Address Of The Jeweler In The GPS.”

“great, no chance of getting lost then.” He followed the directions to the jewelry shop.

“He Seemed… Different Though.”

“different?” The jeweler was a monster type that looked like it had a dice cube for a head each side had a different emotion already plastered on. When they walked in the head flew in the air and landed on a confused expression.

“Hello? Welcome?”

“hiya. well, you’re sure unique aren’t you?” The head spun in the air again and landed on angry expression.

“Yes I am and I work very hard to make sure that ALL my customers leave happy!” He said in a gruff voice. Papyrus looked at Sans and at the being.

“i figure as much, being unique isn’t a bad thing pal. it’s not an insult.” The head flipped again and landed on a face of amusement.

“I can’t control my facial and tone it is random. So I apologize if it comes off weird by the way isn’t the sky beautiful!”

“i see, well it definitely gives a new spin on things. no pun intended. anyway, we did come here to find some gifts.” Again with the head flipping around and landed on a sad expression with tears falling down his face.

“We have…*sniff* a huge selection of jewelry *sniff* anything particular you are l-looking for?”


	21. Chapter 21

“good to know, my brother was looking for something more of the engraving type for someone special. not an engagement ring though.” Flips again to charismatic expression.

“We have plenty of things like that! Rings, necklaces, bracelets, you name it we can engrave it! We have even the newest magical stones where you can inject some of your magic into the stone to make it special for that special someone!”

“That Would Be Nice And My Brother Needs To Buy A Wedding Band Set For Him And His Mate. I Sneakily Got Her Measurements!” Papyrus pulled out a casting of what looks like Frisk’s hand. 

“I Simply Told Her I Needed Her To Do A Handstand In A Bucket Of Cement. Dad Came In After About 10 Minutes And Her Complaining This Was Not Safe And Her Back Was Aching. Anyway Still Got An Imprint Of Her Hand!”

“nice bro.” The emotion changed to giggling with a couple of flips.

“Pfftt… weren’t you *uncontrollable laughter* afraid of hurting her?” 

“nah, he knew it was safe. my bro is pretty clever about such things but he’d never put anyone in any danger.” The face changed to frightened.

“O-okay… h-here is s-several sets of r-rings I will measure the r-ring size and you s-sir what are y-you t-” 

“THIS ONE IS PERFECT FOR ASRIEL!” If he said it any louder it could be heard all the way back home. It was a magic stone but it was in the shape of the kingdom symbol on a ring. The expression changed again into a anxious expression.

“lemme see pap.” Sans walked over to take a look.

“It Is A Good One Right? I Mean-” Papyrus sighed he felt that maybe this is too much too fast. 

“Who Am I Kidding If I Do This He Will Think I Am Totally Not Great Plus We Are Now Family Since You And Frisk Are Mates.” 

“hmmm, it does look perfect to me unless they somehow manage to have a more perfect one.” The Jeweler's face started to spin and spin and spin as if in thought then stopped between two emotions which caused the jeweler to have to grab his head and twist until the next emotion showed up which was of excitement.

“I can make it just a little more personal by engraving it unless you two gentlemen have an idea. I can make it happen. This stone will absorb your magic so that significant other will always have a piece of you. It is very popular with mates.” Papyrus flushed and nodded. For once he was quiet in thought.

“hmmmm, i’m thinking something a little different in design for mine but that is similar to this one in terms of functionality.” 

“What Are You Thinking Brother?” Sans smirked and discussed a plan with the jeweler and made the plan happen. The jewelers head flipped several times and then it settled on happy.

“We will make it happen!” 

“i was thinking of something more simple for mine because it is a wedding band, but at the same time, i do want it to be special.” 

“What do you want done to it sir?” The jeweler asked wondering what he meant.

“well, show me what you have that are like that first.” He showed all sorts of bands and kinds of magical stones to him. 

“I also have some… special stones… slightly looked down at by the law.” The monster emotion was shifty and was glancing around.

“let’s see ‘em, i won’t report ya for it.” The monster looked around and then his head unfolded and inside was jewels that had various effects like protection, attack, and even combination of several things. The one that stood out was one that looked like a multicolored stone. It had the ability to absorb attacks and reflect it back. The thing is some of the stones truly did have some illegal things going on, for instance the one jewel had souls of humans in it; another had chunks of souls, while one actual enslaved other beings.

“interesting. let’s see this one.” The one he was indicating would absorb attacks and reflect them back. The inside of the box seemed to blink as several eyes looked inward at the one Sans chose.

“Good choice.” The shopkeeper stuck a hand into his head and picked the rainbow stone. 

“It is made with 7 souls and within made this jewel. Each gave this one in particular the power to reflect attacks and with good intentions can even boost magical abilities.” 

“good to know. i think that one will be good, just need to engrave a little message on the inside.”

“What will the message be?” The head closed up and switched to a cocky smile. 

“a simple phrase: my greatest treasure” 

“Beautiful, this special gem does have a special cost. I do not require gold you see but a favor in return.” The shopkeeper’s head was spinning around.

“what kind of favor? since you know one can’t expect too much.” 

“I know who you are. I know all the faces like you can see mine and you my friend hide behind a mask that most are afraid of. It would be nice to have the favor of him to look away once. I could always ask for a part of the red soul that lives around here too. I think though with the look you are giving me that is not possible.” 

“you do realize that you’re playing with fire here.” 

“I know the game I play. I played it for many of years. Hmm… I know the perfect payment. The next soul you are about to take… no matter what soul it is.” He puts down a crystal. “Instead of dusting them someway you will seal the soul in here and bring it back to me.” Papyrus frowned at this but the jewel did have powers that he himself won’t be able to replicate.

“hmmm, well considering that whoever is that bad to begin with to deserve such a fate... might as well put ‘em in a gem. at least that way they’re useful.” 

“Excellent, and I can then enchant it with abilities to make a useful being out of them yet.” 

“just one little catch here pal.” 

“What is it?” 

“considering the deal between us... in exchange for not ratting you out to your boss, this will be the last time you can sell any such items. as in... those you have and the one i bring you... no more after that. otherwise you’re going to find yourself in trouble.” 

“I am my own boss but I hear you. Mettaton is my best client and if I lose him I would be in trouble.” 

“if you break the deal, mettaton will be the least of your worries.” 

“I will do so after I complete my last deal. I already have one that I can’t break.” 

“fair enough i suppose. looks like we have a deal then.” He picked up the jewel and put it into his phone. 

“A ring then with it engraved, size 8 gold or silver?” 

“gold, it’s a wedding band.” He picked up a small gold bar, the rainbow stone and tossed it into his chest. After a couple of minutes of clunking and grinding noise a ring came out with a necklace and earrings that match.

“A special add on just for you. Check to make sure it is correct but I … wait hang on…” He hit his chest and as he coughed a ring popped out of the top of his head and he caught it. It was a male wedding band with a thin strip of the rainbow stone that traced the outside of the ring so it matched the rest.

“I Think I Will Skip The Ring…” Papyrus looked at the ring and was debating to himself that he truly wanted it but to buy it from someone like that. What kind of an uncle would he be if he did? This was bothering his conscious to the core. 

“hmmm, well there’s other gifts you can always get him.” 

“I Suppose So. Come On Sans If You Got What You Need We Should Go.” Papyrus said through clenched teeth. His eye lights gone as he left with him.  Sans nodded and took the ring and the rest of the jewelry set. It was a high price to pay, he knew, but he also knew that Frisk needed the protection, at least for now, plus it was a pretty gemstone. Sans spoke again when they were gone.

“shady guy. he probably won’t last much longer... the ironic thing being he said the next soul... i wonder if he ever thought that it might be  _ his _ that ends up in this little thing.” 

“I Don’t Think He Did But He Is Not A Good Monster Is He?” 

“yup, and he doesn’t realize he just sealed his own fate... fitting... wouldn’t you think?” 

“I Wish Not To Talk More Of Souls And Death. You Know I Don’t Like It Very Much.” Papyrus frowned and sat in the passenger seat of the SUV.

“true, but i’d hate to meet the monster that does. anyway, there’s other jewelry places where you can probably find that special ring you’re after. i know of a couple places.” 

“It Doesn’t Matter. I Don’t Really Stand A Chance Anyways. I Try To Sound Great And Seem Like I Know Everything But That Is Not The Case I Know It Is Hard To Believe.”  Sans turned to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

“pap, i’ve known that all along and i don’t expect you to know everything anymore than i do. but you’re still great, not because of what you do or what you can do, or even what you have... but because of who you are.” 

“I’m Not That Great As You And Dad Always Seem To Have To Pick Up The Pieces. I So Much Trouble. I Wish That Wasn’t The Case.”

“when have you ever been trouble for me?”

“Let’s Face It. Dad Takes Care Of Me And I Know That You Take Care Of Me Too.” 

“honestly, i’m not sure he even knows how to do that or what it means to with how little time he’s had to work with either of us until now. he was always so busy being the Judge until it was given to me. even then he was deep in his studies of science.”

“Sans, Would You Help Me Be Better At Communicating With Others To Make Friends?”

“of course. you should know that i think you’ve been taking care of yourself for a while now, i’ve just always been there as support.”

“Thanks. I Am Just Feeling Weird Because I am Not Use to Have These Weird Feelings For Another. Maybe I Will Just Make Something. I Can Make Spaghetti! I Will Say The Necklace, Earrings And Wedding Bands Are Really Nice.” 

“yeah but maybe something more personal than spaghetti, like a scarf; you can do that.”

“I Never Made A Scarf Before But I Wear Your Scarf Everyday Because It Is The Best Scarf Ever!”

“yeah you have, don’t you remember fixing up that old scarf you didn’t want to get rid of?”

“Because You Made It! It Is Very Precious To Me. I Just Fixed The Fringes.” 

“you have to know how to make one to properly fix it pap.”

“I Will Try. I Hope He Likes It Though.” 

“i’m sure he will.” Papyrus looked at the jewelry store as they start to pull away. A part of him still wanted to buy the ring but he sighed giving in.

“Your Mate Is A Very Lucky Person.” He stated as they drove away. 

“i’m fairly sure you’ll find someone to spoil too.” 

“You Are The Lucky One Brother Out Of Us.” 

“for now... but a little birdie told me that you have an admirer... but the birdie didn’t say who.” 

“I Do? Really? I Mean I Don’t- … Really?” 

“pap, really. i just wish the birdie woulda told me more, but i know you’re a great monster and that anyone would be fortunate to have you.”

“You Should Have Grabbed That Bird Monster So I Could Have Interviewed It Myself.” Papyrus smirked feeling a little better.

“next time i seem ‘em i’ll be sure to do just that.” He was glad that he could help his brother feel better. He had a feeling he’d need to speak with Asriel about this later though...  Asriel went to a different store and bought a cookbook and a chef’s hat for Papyrus plus he also got him a new scarf for Gryftmas. Frisk hung out with Gaster who kept her company while everyone was gone. They worked together to put up a Gryftmas tree and decorate it.  It wasn’t just that though, he’d asked her for advice on gifts and when she’d given him a strange look he’d admitted, shamefully, that he’d not spent nearly as much time with his children as he should have and did not know as much as a parent should about their interests beyond that Sans liked astrology and Papyrus liked spaghetti.

“It is okay. I thought my parents were my parents until this year and found out I was kidnapped by them. I guess if I was getting gifts Sans is a comedy loving pun machine and is very smart. He tends to stick around blues and loves reading. A tablet to read books anywhere would be good. I got him a telescope so maybe buying him a star would be good too. OOOhhh… you can buy two stars next to each other Papyrus and Sans so they can take the telescope out to look at it together.” 

*That is a good idea. I shall have to get in touch with a friend of mine once we finish with this tree.

Frisk was going through the decorations she spotted something and went over to Gaster and made a gesture like come closer. She made it look like she was hiding a huge secret looking both ways back and forth. The moment he got close enough for Frisk to whisper into his ear canal she moved the mistletoe over his head and kissed his cheek giggling. 

*That was a wonderfully cheap trick my dear.

He smiled at her. She returned that smile and dangled the mistletoe.

“I couldn’t help myself.” He returned the kiss to her cheek then replied.

*I noticed, now where should we hang it?


	22. Chapter 22

“Hmm… at the doorway right when you come in the living room from the kitchen? Can you hang it up? You are slightly taller than me just by a smidge.” Frisk looked tiny to Gaster, when he stood up he was around 7” compared to her 5.5” self. 

“You know I was thinking of gifts another great gift is maybe just taking a small day fishing trip between the three of you. It is cheap but the memories are priceless.” 

*Sure.

He took the mistletoe from her and pinned it up with a tack.

*A fishing trip? I’ve never been on one of those, now that I think about it.

“You haven’t gone fishing?! Oh my goodness it is so much fun! Dad-” Frisk realized she was going to miss something that she and Asgore use to do. Her first father doesn't know if she is alive or dead. Her current father tried to kill her so fishing trips are probably not going to happen anytime soon.

*Well, I never really had the time...

“At least you are good to your boys my … Asgore tried to kill me.” Frisk was starting to feel withdrawn.

*Be that as it may, you’re part of my family now too. 

He went over to her and gently encircled her into a hug. She returned the hug and buried her head into his chest and started to cry.

“I-I am sorry t-this is the first year I a-am not be going to be w-with the whole f-family. It has b-been so hard with a-all the news of not knowing my real p-parents and just missing t-things the way it was. I m-mean I love your family b-but I am still just struggling trying to get by.” 

*Don’t apologize, you have every right. 

“I f-feel like I should. Sans h-has treated me so well and p-protected me and given me the f-freedom I was never given. I s-should be more grateful.” 

*More grateful? My dear I am not sure you have seen the wonders you have done for my son.

Frisk sniffed back the tears and took Gaster’s hand and squeezed it.

“I guess I can’t see the difference but in my eyes Sans was perfect before hand so maybe I am blind to it. If… you go f-fishing, can I go too?” By this point they moved over to the couch and sat together. She leaned into him as the brothers got home. Asriel was running late. 

*Of course. Maybe then you can teach me what this is all about.

Sans had been sensing it all the way home, he had no idea what had upset her.

“I would like that. Thank you Gaster. I hope the guys are having a good time.” Papyrus and Sans walked into the living room. Sans put his hand over Papyrus’ mouth before he said his usual hello’s when he heard Frisk continued.

“I just hope they have a good time because I know he is trying so hard to cheer me up and I know a lot of my problems root down to me. You are a great dad and the reason I know it is because your sons represent you. They are kind, smart and have such good souls and the fact Sans picked me as a mate still surprises me. I just hope my kid turns out half as good as your kids.” Papyrus smiled and looked at Sans wondering if he knew that she was going to say that or not.  Sans shook his head, indicating that he did not know but had wanted to know what she might say as well as giving the two their time to bond, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

“I Think This Moment Is Very Sweet!” Papyrus thought he was pretty quiet but Frisk still jumped in the seat and flushed because she didn’t know that Sans could feel her emotions at that moment. She should have known but it still was new to her still.

“H-hi guys. We w-were just f-finishing up decorating the t-tree.” 

“looks pretty good to me.” Sans had his phone out, he’d taken a picture before his brother had spoken up. He then shot the picture to Undyne and Alphys with the message: holiday hugs

“Hey…” Frisk got up from the couch and dragged Sans under the mistletoe and wondered if he noticed or not. Papyrus glanced at the pair and pushed between the two and looked at the vegetation that was hanging on the doorway. Just then Asriel walked in through the doorway as Papyrus held the mistletoe over his head. Asriel flushed and took a deep breath and glanced away then sat the stuff aside and without saying a word cupped Papyrus’ face and kissed his teeth leaving everyone in the room shocked to what just happened, well, except Sans who kind of already knew. Papyrus blinked for a moment and then sunk into the kiss naturally as if it came second nature and now it was Asriel’s turn to flush. 

“H-happy Gryftmas P-Papyrus.” Asriel says muttering realizing there was an audience and picked up all the items and quickly made his way to his room.

“Well that was…”

*Unexpected.

Sans just chuckles before kissing Frisk lovingly, well, now at least his brother knew who his admirer was. She was still in shock from the whole Papyrus kiss thing and was like a dead fish as Sans kissed her. He didn’t mind though, amused really.

“Now I Have Two Admirers! I Wonder Who The Second One Is?” 

“pfff... pap... really?” 

“What?” Papyrus looked dead serious as he asked this as Frisk just shook her head. 

“when i said you had an admirer... that’s who i was talking about. sorry i didn’t tell you but i didn’t want him to be mad at me.” 

“Oh…” Papyrus flushed deeply. 

“I umm… I Got To Go Talk To Him. Talk To You Guys Later.” Papyrus went after him, leaving Frisk looking at Sans wondering how he knew all this.

“your brother’s a lot bolder in this timeline.” He mutters.

“I see that. Then again kissing me when I am in shock, that had to be an experience for you.” 

“yup.”

“Let me try this again… hey he took the mistletoe with him!” Frisk noticed the green decoration gone. She sighed and pulled Sans in for a soft tender kiss. Sans didn’t seem to care as he returned the kiss while Gaster went into the kitchen to bake some holiday cookies. Papyrus was dealing with a entire new situation and knocked on the door nervously. 

“A-asriel Are You There?” Papyrus could hear some rustling in the bedroom and some cursing. 

“Just a minute. I will be there in a moment.” Asriel didn’t want to go out there feeling that he was going to be yelled at or rejected. It was easier to hide than to deal with the situation.

“Okay I Will Wait Right Here!” Hours went by and Asriel had yet to come out of his room and with supper coming soon it made Papyrus nervous.  Sans walked over to Papyrus and winked at him, murmuring softly. 

“i’ll get him out. just stay quiet.” Papyrus nods and waited. Sans rapped on the door.

“knock knock.”

“Who’s there?” Asriel asked gently.

“gun.” 

“Gun who?” 

“ya gun-na come out for supper or not?” 

“Umm…*forced cough* not feeling good.” 

“azrel. c’mon pal. I know ya ain’t sick. what’s the matter? goat cold feet? ” A hand comes around the small crack in the door and grabs Sans’s hand and dragged him into the room as fast as possible closing the door behind.

“SHHH!!!!! I fucked up man. I really did. I shouldn’t have just kissed him. That was a slip of judgement now he probably came here to tell me that he appreciates the thought but if he rejects me it will make it so awkward for all of us. I am so sorry. You probably think I am a coward.” 

“not a coward, just an idiot for assuming. look, azrel, i understand why you’d think something like that... seems to run in your family. i gotta tell your sister every day that i love her so she believes me and just doesn’t take off. i’ve had this talk with her about what i think of her and yet she still doesn’t believe it’s true no matter how much i’ve tried to tell her.” 

“You don’t have parents that have you constantly pit against your emotions and then told to do better.” 

“no, rather mine were completely gone and i had to act like a full time parent because one of two couldn’t get it together after the other one dusted. look, don’t make this about the parents because when it comes down to it,  _ we _ decide who we are. who we choose to love, what our actions are isn’t dictated by them - whether they were there or not. you’re a grown monster az.” 

“The only reason I am afraid really is because Papyrus, if something would happen and we became more than this, my dad might target him. Look what he has already tried to do to Frisk.” 

“he kinda already did because of me. i don’t think that changes things. he’s already a target so exactly what are you getting at?” 

“I want to keep Papyrus safe okay? I worry about him alright!” Asriel says with a slight growl.

“and you don’t think i don’t feel the same way about frisk?” 

“She has less liability than Papyrus will.” 

“that’s bullshit and you know it.” 

“You know for a fact that we are next in line.” 

“so what’s stopping you from forcing him off the throne then? are you just going to hide your entire life? pass up a chance at happiness because things aren’t ideal?” 

“You preach to me like this should be a simple thing. It is far from it.” 

“because for you it should be when i’ve done exactly the same thing that you probably would. i’ve pretty much jeopardize my job and everything else in this life that had any meaning.”

“No, you didn’t. I am supposed to go overthrow my father who is still popular amongst monsters. Balance every chaotic thing he threw or plan and make sure Frisk and Papyrus and everyone else is safe.” 

“then let me be honest here. if asgore wasn’t your father... hadn’t adopted frisk... i would have dusted him in both timelines without a second thought for the atrocities he’s committed.”

“I know.” Asriel glanced to the side nodding feeling the guilt weigh even more on his shoulders.

“you know, kid. you’re never going to get anything you deserve if you don’t start acting like the monster this kingdom needs and you sure as heck won’t be happy or popular either. but who am i to tell you how to live your life?” He turned from the other.

“i won’t serve a coward.” He teleported to the other side of the door.

“sorry pap... can’t reason with him. i don’t know what he is playing at.” He then walked off. Asriel just stayed in the room just to lay on the bed. Papyrus just rested against the door and was willing to wait.  Gaster walked over with a plate for Papyrus, he didn’t actually say anything as he handed off the plate. 

“Thank You, I Will See If Asriel Would Like Some Too.” 

*Of course. Though I do not think he will come for his any time soon.

“Sans Called Him A Coward. He Wasn’t Quiet.” 

*Yes, he told me what the two spoke of. They both are not wrong, but I think that it is a matter of point of view. 

“I Guess So. I Don’t Think I Could Fight You If Things Were That Way. I Guess Because You Are Still My Dad.” 

*Well, we will never know if you could or not. It is not in the cards for us... though I believe Sans might have done so if he were backed into that sort of corner. He has held pretty tightly to the things that I taught him when he was younger. 

“Do You Think Asriel Is Backed Into A Corner?” 

*Not yet, but there will be no doubt that he will be some day. He is the heir to the throne, he cannot simply hide here forever. Whether it is because the kingdom needs him or because Sans gets fed up with having him here... it will eventually happen.

“Aren’t We Doing The Same? We Are Staying Here Because We Don’t Want To Cause Trouble For Sans?” 

*No. Son, we were  **run** out of our home. That is different. The prince left his home of his own free will. He was not bullied to leave as we were. I do not know what will come of him, but I cannot not say I know if I support this.

Asriel just grabbed the bottle of liquor he stored away and started to drink to ease his pain. He was taught to never show weakness and here he kissed someone. No one gave him a break in life. His mother pushed him harder than most would ever know. 

*It’s never easy, balancing what we love with duty. Still, if we follow what is right for us, and not just duty, we can find that balance. It is a precarious thing, I admit I made the mistake with you and your brother. I spent more time serving the crown than I did with my own family. I will forever regret it. Perhaps, son, you should consider other options.

“Than Asriel?” 

*Correct. There are many out there with less... precarious situations who would love you for who you are.

Asriel squeezed the bottle feeling even guiltier and just decided to escape into the night. 

*I don’t expect you to agree but, do not be hasty to disagree either. Just keep it in mind. It is not exactly a good sign of a good mate for someone who is constantly running from everything rather than facing problems. Some you can’t face, I know... but others cannot be avoided.


	23. Chapter 23

“I Guess So. I Just Don’t Understand All Of It. That Is All.” 

*Love is a tangled web of strange feelings and thoughts. It is never the same twice. No one loves the same, that is part of why it is hard for even someone like me, who has spent so much time studying, to understand it. Especially with the strange trials that seem to pop up to test it. After all, if I did not fight for her, you and your brother would not be here.

“I Guess My Trial Is To Fight For Asriel Then. I Will Wait And Talk To Him. If Nothing Happens Than So Be It. I Will At Least Have An Answer.” Papyrus started to knit a scarf as he waited.

Asriel stumbled his way to home.  _ That is all I been taking up too much space. Yep, this will do everyone good if I just show them. I will either kill myself or the King, one of us will probably dust tonight.  _ By this point Asriel drank pretty much half of the whiskey he brought with him. He brought one other thing with him as he didn’t know if he was able to do this or not. Asriel rang the bell and Asgore met him at the door.

“I am… sick and tired… of you bothering my family.” He pulled the dagger out he got for high school graduation and pointed it at Asgore who just laughed at him.

“Really? Put that down now.” Asriel shook his head no and Asgore grabbed the blade and broke it in two.

“You should obey me or I will use something that will make you!”

“I am a coward my friends say to me and I am here to prove I am not…” Asriel tried to stand his ground feeling sick to his stomach. Asgore rolled his eyes as he took and grabbed his son taking him over to the remains of Alphys’ lab and tried an old military tactic of sweating him out.

“You are not a coward but an idiot. I thought I raised you better than this. That is how they got you here isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” 

“They told you. ‘You are weak’ ‘You are pathetic’ ‘A coward!’” As they approached the lab Asriel feared the worse but the lab was cleaned up and didn’t appear as wrecked as Alphys claimed it was. That confused him. Asgore retrieved hangover pills and hand it to him to take. He eyed the pills and took them cautiously not sure what the trap was.

“See they made you question everything. What did you get out of this relationship with Sans and his family? Well from my point of view not a lot if you are hungover like this.” Asriel grimaced and followed his father home. The plan was working better than Asgore could have ever hoped. They served his son to him on a platter.

“C’mon son let’s have some of your mom’s pie and get you settled in. It is too dangerous to be out in the dark like this. You never know who is creeping around.” Asriel just followed as he lost the will to fight back as he remembered Sans words.

_ “i won’t serve a coward.”  _

Who said he wanted to lead in the first place. He was born into this and all his life he tried to be anything but this. It didn’t matter he had no desire for this career or lifestyle. He was suppose to be something he wasn’t. Anyone else would get a pass but him. No! He didn’t want to lead. He just liked to help others. He was never the type to take charge and help make sure things go right. It just wasn’t him. He was only 23 and even his dad wasn’t king until he was in his late 30’s.

Papyrus was being loyal and waited for Asriel to come out and waited and waited. Frisk was the only other person who was worried about him it seemed as she tried to knock at his door to see if he would come out the next day.

“I am worried about him.” Frisk says to Papyrus. 

“You say you haven’t seen him leave?”

“No And I Don’t Feel Him Nearby I Fear My Family May Have Scared Him Away. I Have Hope Though.” Papyrus smiled at Frisk as she glanced at the door with a little bit of sadness. 

“I hope he comes home soon. I wanted him to be there for the wedding and it won’t be the same without him.” Papyrus took Frisk’s hand and squeezed it reassuring her. She wasn’t feeling that same calm and was upset and scared at the same time as she head downstairs to get breakfast.  Frisk glanced at Sans and Gaster as she went to retrieve some toast and eggs. It seemed like neither of them really had much to say that morning. She sat down at the table and looked at the pair.

“I am going to call Asriel again and then if he doesn’t pick up I will see if he is at the bars or at one of the places nearby.” Frisk was worried about Asriel. In the last timeline he risked his life to save hers. Granted this was a different timeline and about five years before that happened, he was still her brother. Frisk was trying to control her emotions as she tried to process the last 24 hours. Sans knew as well as she that Asriel was scared of confrontation. It wasn’t because he was weak but he feared the consequences that came with it. Asgore was quick to confiscate his cell from him and get rid of it claiming he broke it during his drunken state.

If he went and overthrow the kingdom and took over it would be chaotic as monsters would accept it fairly easily compared to the humans. Even then the monsters swore loyalty to Asgore and to prevent fracturing within the kingdom it was wise to pick and choose a battle. It was basically a giant chess board and by moving the wrong piece it could be the end of civilization as they knew it.

Sans had an idea where to look. He wasn’t a complete moron himself. He knew he’d said a few things out of anger he really wouldn’t mean to otherwise and he’d been hoping to have a chance to speak with him but apparently that wasn’t going to happen, at least not like he’d thought. He headed out of the house. He sent a text off to Toriel.

Sans: tori, have you seen azzy? he and i kinda had a fight and now i can’t find him to apologize.

“Sans wh-... Gee I thought at least one of you guys would at least tell me you are leaving me?”

*Don’t be too hard on him, I have the feeling he is already regretting the evening’s events. 

“I am not going to hold it against him. I am just angsty with Asriel gone and now Sans just going.”

*Fair enough, but I imagine that is why he left. To find your brother and try to patch things up. I do not know what was said but it was clear when Sans came back from it he was stressed over something and I would not be surprised if the two had a disagreement. As friends do from time to time.

“I can imagine. I am just worried for both of them.”

Toriel: He is here and Asgore is treating him oddly way too nice. 

Sans: well, that answers that. frisk was a little worried. and keep an eye on asgore. i don’t trust that one further than i can hope to throw him without magic.

Toriel: maybe he turned a leaf? 

Toriel could still hope.

Sans: maybe, but so sudden? most who do that are called “turncoats” tori... a highly, dangerously, unpredictable creature.

Toriel: I know that in the garbage I found the broken dagger Asgore gave him. I don’t know what happened.

Sans: that doesn’t bode well... likely they had some confrontation if it’s in two... i wouldn’t be surprised if azzy had shown up drunk. he always thought drinking made things better no matter how much i cautioned him in... well never mind you get the idea.

Toriel: I tried to raise him to battle a little but I mostly taught him to just talk it out or to walk away. I think confrontation makes him nervous.

Sans: that’s an understatement tori. he basically runs from everything. i made some accusations last night i’m not proud of or things i would never repeat and mean... frustration makes an idiot out of this skeleton.

Toriel: I told him nothing good comes out of rash behavior and if he said something I am sorry. I told him he thought he did something he might regret it is best to think it over than confront the problem.

Sans: if i tell you what it’s over will you erase this conversation afterwards? 

Toriel: Over 3.145? 

Sans: cute tori, but i’m being serious here and i’m not sure that would go without suspicion.

Toriel: Alright I thought the pie joke might got a laugh out of you. I will delete this conversation. I will see you soon and I will act surprised.

Sans: alright. see you soon.

Asriel was upset with himself. He had no courage to even face his father sober.

Sans arrived at the home and rapped at the door. Asgore answered the door in a button down sweater which was so not like him.

“Good morning Sans. How are you?” Asgore knew exactly what he was there for and already ‘accidentally’ left the security camera go live on all the TVs in the house including the one in Asriel’s room. Though Asriel wasn’t a fool as he saw the video footage he rolled his eyes.

“well enough. though you know... it’s not nice to turn this into a show. you’re worse of a public hog than mettaton if you decide to turn a simple visit into a tv show.” Asgore’s nose flared but he didn’t fall for the bait.

“Very funny Sans. Always with the jokes.”

“eh, yeah. normally it would be, but observation keeps me on my toes and i wouldn’t make light of something like this.” By this point Asriel came downstairs and went to the door.

“Hey. Dad you can drop the act no one believes you.” Asgore’s nose flared even more but he was trying to keep this going as long as possible.  Sans nodded to Asriel in a show of acknowledgement and a touch more respect. It wasn’t so much that he did the nod as quite how he’d done so.

“What can we- I do for you Sans?” Asriel said sounding tired and defeated.

“came over to apologize for the night before. i can be a bit of a numbskull when it comes to... things.” 

“No need. I am that and more.”

“look, we all have our faults but that doesn’t excuse that last thing i said. It was stupid of me to say something like that regardless of the situation.” 

“What is going on?! Is someone going to fill me in!” Asgore was losing his temper.

“no, because this is between me and him. as friends, it has nothing to do with you.” 

“I will be… possibly, back. Want to go to Grillby’s Sans?” Asriel asked as Asgore throws a small fit.

“sure.” 

“He will just manipulate you again Asriel don’t forget that!” 

“manipulate? boy, you’re one to talk aren’t ya? hmmm... what possible reason could a lowly thing like me have for attempting to manipulate a being that could squish me like a bug... “

“Asriel came here last night with a dagger demanding so called respect for his family while drunk!” 

“hmmm, yes well... it’s normal to give family members respect you know. though i can’t say i’m surprised about the drink, he had plenty good reason for it.” 

“Dad go in. I will call mom later. Make it my Gryftmas gift okay?”  While Asriel was talking with Asgore, Sans shot off a short message to Toriel.

Sans: we’re heading to grillby’s to talk. i think he’s gonna fry me... after he grills me.

Toriel: pffff You mean Asriel my Asriel? Asgore maybe but Asriel no...

Sans: asgore would probably make me to ashes if he hadn’t decided to broadcast this little meeting as if to frame me for something. security is one thing, but a couple of these things i saw are definitely not just for security. fairly well hidden too if you don’t know what to look for, but i guess i’ve been around al too much to not notice.

Toriel: I see that. You lost a lot of weight you are just bones. I do have to say he has been spending way too much time with the jewelry guy that Mettaton has.

Sans: i’m just trying to keep it together here. hopefully frisk won’t have herself a colored husband when she sees me next. 

Toriel: oh you!

Sans could hear Toriel laughing, causing Asgore to turn to see what was causing her to laugh so. Sans smirked a little and looked over at Asriel.

“i think that’s our cue to go.” He said as he pocketed the phone.

“Yep.” Asriel offered his hand to Sans, even though he was a little upset with him, if he wanted to do a quick shortcut. Sans took the offered hand and turned it into something else, like a sort of respect thing, muttering.

“probably best to get away from the cameras first.” 

“Oh fuck… yeah. Sorry.”

“good thing i know a few old traditions or this would look very questionable.” He released his friend’s hand and walked off.

“It doesn’t matter the next bombshell they will hear will get me disowned anyway.”

“really? didn’t consider that, though i think your mom might have something to say about that. it’d be... different, but i don’t think that’d be grounds for that... or at least i don’t think there’s a law on it.” 

“Mom would probably be cool with it but… yeah there is some rules about heirs and all sorts of weird things that I can see dad picking at.”

“yeah, but you know heirs can be produced even between... so i don’t think he can really nitpick there.” He’d trailed off on purpose, just in case. Let whoever was listening come up with their own idea of what he meant to say, it could honestly be any number of things.

“That is if things are good on both sides. Somehow I can’t see that they would want to bear a child.”

“you underestimate ‘em.... you really should give them a chance to actually, you know, talk. i admit that i was trying to lure you  **out** of the room and failed spectacularly at it... and got frustrated in the process.” 

“It is okay… I got drunk off my ass and thought I could finally tell my dad to…”


	24. Chapter 24

“kinda figured that out from what your pop said but you really shouldn’t do that kinda of thing when you’re drunk.” Once he was absolutely certain they were out of range he took the other’s hand again, giving a warning squeeze before teleporting them to the restaurant.

“Ahh… I feel so much more comfortable here. No, I deserved every word you said to me. All I kept thinking to myself. I am going to be ruler one day and my best friend doesn’t even respect me. How can I even rule when the closest friend won’t even follow me?”

“i shouldn't have said that. i was frustrated, i never meant it.”

“Don’t worry. Your dad made sure to rub the salt into the wounds just to make sure I got the message nice and clear.” Sans winced. 

“i can’t imagine he meant to. guess i’m really more like him than i thought.... mom always said i was so much like him, though i had her sense of humor.”

“Sans, If I was truly upset I wouldn’t be here. I am more upset at myself than you.”

“i guess, but i still feel guilty about it.” 

“I just hope Papyrus didn’t stay outside my room too long.”

“ah... sorry to dash your hopes there. he did, which kinda just made me feel worse when i realized you weren’t in the room anymore. look, whatever you decide... i’ll support you.”

“I want to date him but I need to get my own place. Your dad is right, I hide and depend on others too much and I am a coward. I really need to work on being able to confront others.”

“i don’t think there’s anything wrong with not fighting, the thing is being able to pick your battles and know when you need to let it be or to actually stand up for yourself. it’s not an easy lesson to learn and no one can really teach it.” 

“I am guessing last night I was supposed to confront you then? It makes sense, I supposed that might have impressed Papyrus but he might have gotten more upset about the whole thing.”

“me? pff, no. i was trying to get you out the door because pap was there and he wanted to talk to you but you were refusing.” 

“Gee… I guess I need to think of what to say. I think if I hold out to the wedding it can… no I need to do it today.” 

“the when is up to you bud, just make sure you actually talk and listen. i have no idea what he plans to say, but i have an idea of how things will go and i think you’re making this more scary for yourself than it really will be.” 

“I imagine. I hope so. I really do hope so. Is it too early to drink?” Grillby comes over and sets down an orange juice in front of Asriel and a ketchup in front of Sans. 

“It is never too early to drink. Enjoy the orange juice.” Grillby says than leaves the pair.

“thanks grillby.” 

“He did that on purpose didn’t he? Did he wait for me to say that line to bring the glass of orange juice over? He is getting as bad as you with the puns.”

“aren’t you one to talk? i think everyone who calls me their friend does it at some point. though maybe not always on purpose.” 

“Pfffttt… Okay point taken. I suppose we should get going. Maybe we should visit Mettaton with Papyrus. He is a huge fan of him and his work. Maybe that will give me a chance to build up some courage. I might just spill my guts when I see Papyrus and then run away again too.” Asriel laughed softly. Sans laughs a little.

“just give ‘im at least a chance to say a few words.”

“For you I will.” 

Papyrus was sleeping against Asriel’s door waiting for him to show up through the door. Sans nudged Asriel like “see?” when they arrived at the house and he pointed out his brother, fast asleep.

“I know you probably think this is gross because he is your brother but damn he is so cute when he is asleep.” Asriel mutters softly.

“asriel, if i had an issue do you really think i’d be encouraging you?” Sans mutters before he walks off to leave the goat monster to do, whatever. He realized he probably should apologize to Frisk for just taking off like that without at least explaining... boy, he was batting 2/2 today wasn’t he? 

Asriel gently shook Papyrus shoulder and his eye lights came to life.

“Hey good morning.” Asriel softly says to Papyrus even though it was almost noon by that point.

“G-good M-yawns-orning. I Wanted To Talk To You!” 

“You did?” Asriel pretended he didn’t have a clue and Papyrus smacked Asriel’s arm softly.

“YOU KNOW I DID!” 

“Okay! Okay! I am sorry. I was scared of what you were going to say.”

“You Shouldn’t Put Your Foot In Other People’s Mouths!” Asriel put his finger up about to correct him but he was cut off by Papyrus before he could say a word.

“I Like You A Lot! You Are Nice To Me And You Treat Me With Respect And When I Am Around You My Soul Feels Funny And I Like That Feeling A Lot Especially When You Kissed Me Yesterday. In Fact I Brought The Plant That Got Me The Kiss So I Can Have That Feeling Again!” Asriel was surprised and flushed.

“Y-you want a-another kiss?”

“YES! From You And You Alone!” Papyrus held the plant in his hand and looked at Asriel as he chuckled. Asriel gently took the mistletoe and put it over Papyrus’ head and kissed him gently. Papyrus pulled Asriel in close and in Asriel's mind that he was in heaven. 

“I-I umm… wow… umm.. You know you don’t need this to kiss me. You know that right? Me and you we can be boyfriends if you like.” Asriel says super shyly with a flush and Papyrus glanced at the mistletoe and at him.

“I Know I Didn’t Need The Green Thing But I Thought It Would Make It Easier To Convince You To Kiss Me! I Do Like Kissing You. I Think I Will Do That More Often!” Asriel flushed deeply as Papyrus decides to take the lead, picked up Asriel and went inside Asriel’s room to make out.

While Frisk, downstairs on the couch, was trying very very hard to memorize two books at once. One was ‘Momster Guide To Raising A Hybrid Baby!’ and ‘Anatomy to the human body.’  _ I should just get over one obstacle course before the next one. _ Frisk thought to herself. She was wearing headphones and she had earphone buds on her stomach both playing classical music. Watching enough movies and TV shows said that classic music does things for the baby. What, she didn’t know, but it does something.

“going to raise a little mozart?” Sans asks when he sees both sets of headphones, chuckling a bit in amusement. Frisk didn’t even hear Sans as her face was stuck into two books looking between the two books annoyed by both books in all reality.  He tapped the bond, it was kinda like being tapped on the shoulder.

“Holy shit… oh shit I didn’t mean- fuck… I didn’t mean to.” Frisk set the books and looked up at Sans with a flush and pulling the earplugs out of her ears as she rubbed her chest not use to that kind of tap before. 

“H-hi, I was trying to memorize two books at once and trying to help our kid with something with classic music but I swore like a sailor.” 

“calm down hun.”

“I am glad you are okay.” Frisk sat up and made room for Sans.

“Please tell me you found Asriel. Is he okay? I mean you don’t look upset, the bond doesn’t feel stressed, so good news?” Sans sat next to her and proceeded to explain.

“he’s in the other room talkin’ to pap. i’m sorry about skippin’ out earlier hun. i should have at least told you where i was off to.” 

“It is fine, well no, I was just worried that dad might try to manipulate either you or Asriel to battle or something.” 

“i can understand that, though i’m not sure how he’d manage to get me when i was just going to talk to azrel. and while your brother is a powerful boss monster in his own right, i don’t think we’d end up fighting like  _ that _ .” 

“Where did you find Asriel and what do you mean fighting like that? Do you mean the vertical kind of fighting?” Frisk couldn’t help herself.

“pff, no. wow you have a wild imagination dear and i found him at asgore and tori’s. but honestly, az and i have had verbal spats over the timelines.” 

“Well at least he wasn’t at the bar. I thought he might up there. May I say something, since we are clearing our grievances?” Frisk could hear the two clearly arguing and heard about the comment about her not feeling reassured in their relationship. She took his hands into her own and looked into his eye lights. 

“Forgive me but I hope I am doing this right. I really miss my therapist in the other timeline, he was helping me through some things in this timeline; he is still in college and is selling nice cream bars. That is not the grievance I mean but what I wanted say is I kinda overheard you say that you have to reassure me of your feelings for me. I want to say that it is not that I need you to reassure me that you love me. I know you do. I feel that through our bond that. What my issue is that I have a issue with myself. Especially finding out the truth of a lot of things. According to this momster book humans can go into this kinda heat cycle where we are more receptive to get pregnant. Yeah, no idea and the odds triple if you soul bond. It also says that during the soul bonding phase no matter what stage it can cause dramatic hormonal changes in the partner willing to bear the child. Which that would be me. Duh right?.... I just rambled didn’t I?” 

“yeah, but i like listening to you so it doesn’t matter too much.” 

“Then you understand what I am saying then. I love you and sometimes I just need your reassurance basically.” 

“yeah, i understand hun and i don’t mind.” 

“It just slightly hurt my feelings when you called it a family problem and maybe it is. Well it is a family thing. Your dad made me feel loved … no, no this came out wrong. I meant like a dad kinda love.” 

“i’m glad he could, i know what you mean hun you don’t have to explain it to me. it was kinda cute seeing you two together. i’m sorry about hurting you, i didn’t mean to make it come off as such a bad thing but i was kinda more focused on trying to reassure your brother at the time.”

“I know and that is why I didn’t yell at you when you went to bed that night or this morning because I knew deep down that is what your goal was. I figure now that the drama-” Frisk glanced around expecting a wall to cave in or a screaming ghost come barreling through but after a moment of silence. 

“is done for about 20 seconds I think it is okay to talk about the problem. I did this right right?”

“i think so, i’m no therapist hun.” 

“Nope, but you are the love of my life and I know I been a little overbearing the last couple of weeks and I just want to say how much I love you. Plus, your dad made this amazing tea and wow… it is amazing. It is a lot like the golden flower tea but this has something special that really just puts my whole body at ease.” 

“ah, yeah he’d know all about that.” 

“He said it is special because a little bit of magic goes into it or something like that. All I knows is this stuff is the best and the little one in me doesn’t seem so agitated when I drink it.” Gaster walked into the living room almost on cue to answer the comment.

*That is because there is a small portion of my magic but it would be more effective if it is Sans’ magic. Since half of your magic comes from me it doesn’t have any ill effects and the child feeds off it leaving the parent more at ease. I use to do it for your mother when she was carrying you boys. Plus, the soul will bond with you Sans faster as it will be able to associate your magic as being the parent.

“Speaking of which I told your dad he could see it but I wanted you here with me when he got to see it for the first time. I thought it might be a nice family moment.” 

“a good idea dad. i’ll definitely have to do that later, but sure.” He smiled a little, his magic gently wrapping around her soul to pull it forward with the baby soul. The soul was a little more active and seemed to recognize the magic a little but was hesitant to seek out the source. It didn’t really have a soul color yet but it was the size of a small marble and rubbed against Sans’ finger as he moved the digit close enough to it.

“Look at that, it recognizes their father.” Frisk was beaming with pride as she wrapped her arms around Sans laying her head against his shoulder. Sans smiled, his eye lights bright with his joy. 

“it’ll be beautiful, just like their mom.” She lightly pat his arm but her smile didn’t disappear.

“Better be but they best have your brains though. You are the smartest monster I know.”

*I beg to differ.

The tone in his voice was more on the joking side than on the serious side which made Frisk laugh. Sans snickered as well.

“geez dad, this keeps up everyone’s gonna think i got my sense of humor from you too.” 

“I still think Sans is smarter because he is my mate and because I say so!”

*You heard the lady. I lost fair and square.

“yeah, i heard. well... i had to beat you some time i guess.” Sans jokes. Gaster pat his shoulder.

*You already did in many ways. I am so proud of the monster you grew up to become and you will be just as great of a father. I know that for a fact because look at how Papyrus grew under your influence.

Frisk smiled at Gaster. She knew this couldn’t have been easy for him but she was happy to share in this moment. Sans flushed a little.

“honestly, you helped more than ya know. i just passed on to him what i remember you teaching me.” Gaster squeezed his shoulder tenderly.

*You give me too much credit. I truly want to make up for lost time. I haven’t talked to your brother about this but Frisk suggested and I think we should do this on this wedding vacation. We all go fishing. All of us as a family. Maybe not Asriel, it depends on Papyrus and him. I don’t want to make things more awkward and Papyrus deserves a monster who will treat him like the monster he is.

“i agree completely.” 

“Should one of us check on the guys?”

*Asriel is here?


	25. Chapter 25

“Yeah he and Papyrus apparently are talking upstairs. You guys did discuss the birds and the bees with Papyrus right?” 

*Of course Sans discussed it with him right?

“i thought you covered it.” 

“So neither one of you covered the subject then?” 

“dad, do you really think i’d have told him something like... that? it’s embarrassing.

*I thought it would be more comfortable because you two are roughly the same age.

Sans facepalmed.

“no dad, it is  _ not _ more comfortable any more than it was talking to her about it right after we decided to be mates.” 

“Well, this is so not uncomfortable.” Frisk says glancing around feeling so off.  Sans pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Asriel.

Sans: fyi... apparently no one has told paps how babies are made... 

Asriel: ... Umm… he knows enough…    
  


Sans: not gonna ask. but thanks for the info.

Asriel: We didn’t do anything! I sent him to the showers!

Sans: i meant about where he got the info... come on. i don’t think you’re that kind of monster.

Asriel: I told him after… and I had to awkwardly explain a lot of things. It was … awkward.

Sans: sorry about that.

  
  
  


“well. apparently we don’t have to.” 

“Why, did Papyrus read about it?” 

“your brother told him. no idea how they got on that topic and i really don’t wanna know.” 

“I kinda do for some odd weird way. Papyrus is, like, so innocent how did that conversation even begin?” Frisk glanced up at the ceiling as she wondered what the heck was going on. After a while Asriel came downstairs, still flushed.

“Hi guys.”

*I am sorry that had to be-

“Oh dear lord everyone knows now.” Asriel says as the flush deepens as Papyrus came downstairs and wraps his arms around Asriel and proceeds to cover him in kisses. 

“P-Papyrus n-not right now…” It was already hard enough when they were upstairs making out that he kept rubbing against him. It made him feel so awkward.

“But I Like Kissing You And You Like The Kisses Too!” Frisk glanced at Sans and back at Papyrus who proceeds.

“Besides I Watched Frisk And Sans And This Is How They Share Their Love For Each Other!” There was a lot more kisses than the pair shared in total compared to how much Papyrus was showering Asriel in. 

*I think I might have to give Papyrus the talk.

“I Know If Asriel And I Become Mates I Want To Be Like Frisk In This Relationship.” Asriel face couldn’t be a darker flush at this point even if he tried as Frisk was just as surprised and was glad she was already sitting down to hear all this. Though all the shocking news was making her heart rate go up and Sans being attentive to Frisk went and made a quick cup of tea by microwaving the water and putting a tea bag into the cup with a little bit of his magic before handing it to her. She took a sip and felt a little better. This was so awkward.

“T-that is a d-discussion if we become m-mates not right now.” Asriel stammered through feeling a lot of pressure on him again.

“now you have your answer frisk. pap, can we talk a moment?” Sans says as he moves from where Frisk is, his magic had put Frisk’s soul back when he’d heard footsteps on the stairs minutes before Asriel had arrived..

“Sure Sans!” Papyrus continued to shower Asriel in small kisses and around his neck making Asriel feel very uncomfortable.  Sans grabbed his brother’s arm and tugged him out of the room and away from the poor goat monster who seemed to be having a time... it wasn’t bad per say... but it WAS something. Gaster followed right along as he felt the most responsible for everything that was happening.  He made sure they were at the far end of the room before he began speaking.

“okay, look, i get that you’re happy and everything but uh, you need to try and tone it down a little for his sake.” 

“Why? He Likes It.”

“yes, clearly,  _ but _ things like that are meant to be kept out of view of the public and away from family members too. he looked pretty embarrassed about it.”

*It makes monster get into a certain thought process and it makes them feel… horny. I am sorry to be so frank.

“dad. really... anyway, pap, you really should ask first about what he feels comfortable with when you two are not alone. it’s just so that you’re both good.”

“He Said I Was Rubbing Against Him Way Too Much Upstairs. I Didn’t Think I Was Though.”  Sans facepalmed, flushing a shade of blue.

“pap, i think he means that you’re moving the relationship to levels he’s not comfortable with yet on a physical level.... dear asgore... i never thought i’d ever be saying THIS...” 

*Look um… you can’t push relationships too fast as it is because if you want a stable relationship you need to build a certain amount of trust first. Kissing is nice but you have to be able to know and trust the monster you plan to mate with.

“Hmm… I Guess So But With Him I Get So Warm And When He Complained About What I Was Doing I Felt Something Weird Happening Around My Pelvic Region Which Never Happened Before Except For Around The Special Time And Then I Take Those Pills.”

*You mean you felt aroused. 

Gaster exchanged looks with Sans and felt so sorry for him to be in this position.

“Yeah And Asriel Said I Need A Cold Shower Which I Said Why A Cold Shower Because No One Likes A Cold Shower. I Even Offered Him To Come With Me To Take One Together.”

*Sans i-if you w-want you can go ahead and y-you might want to make sure Asriel is c-comfortable after all this e-excitement.

This conversation clearly shaken Gaster to the core. Papyrus had no idea why everyone seemed so agitated about this.

“pap. let’s make this clear okay? that kind of thing is a “next level” that both have to be ready for and is certainly not something you just jump into. those kinds of things are serious business.” 

“I Just Love Him. I Don’t Want Any Other Monster In My Life. I Just Want Him.” 

“just cuz you feel ready though doesn’t mean he does. take it slow okay? and no more of those kisses around anyone else.” Could this possibly be ANY more awkward? Thank Asgore he’d had the foresight to drag his brother to the FAR end of the room...

*You two just uhh… started dating. You don’t need to rush this. 

“dad’s right. frisk and i went on several hangouts before we did anything close to what you’re tryin.” 

*Look at them now. They are happy and expecting a child. You can have that too. When the time is right.

“which is another thing, you need to make sure he knows when your time is otherwise things are going to be very hard on him. he has enough pressure in life and that kind of thing is a  _ lot _ of pressure if you’re not prepared for it.” 

“I Can Understand I Been Pushing It Back But I Guess I Should Wait Till After The Wedding Huh?” 

*Yes! And I can give you some pills if need be but hold off now because I think Sans is making you the best man.

“it’ll be worth the wait and yeah, you are definitely that. i already have al and undyne as frisk’s maids and have got the reception details sorted out. it’s going to be held in the hotel.”

“Okay I Will Tell Asriel Our First Time Will Be Around January First. New Year New Start With Mate.”

“pap, that’s too much information. waaaaaaay too much. we don’t need to know that.” 

*Plus again don’t just go up to him and say this is how it is going to be. That is too much pressure.

“i agree. you need to discuss it, like you discuss what you plan to cook for a meal... it has to be a planned agreement otherwise things are just going to go down hill.” 

*Which, ironically, you discuss more in detail then this whole sexual endeavor. 

“That Is Because I Buy Groceries So I Plan It Months In Advance!”

“another thing pap, you need to discuss the details of things too since you’re both males. just think of it kinda the same way you plan out meals, you can’t rush in or you just have a big mess, you have to get all the right ingredients and it has to be the right time and place that you both have agreed on.” 

“I Guess So. I Think I Need To Do More Research. I Won’t Kiss Asriel As Much In Front Of You Two. I Think I Am Making You Both Jealous Of My Superior Kissing Skills!”

“well, can’t argue there can we?” 

*Nope.

Gaster really wished he was anywhere but there right now. Sans muttered something along the lines of 'should have done this sooner' before he decided he was going back to Frisk and just try and forget that whole conversation even had to happen... 

Asriel was sitting with Frisk and he wasn’t saying a word but his face was a deep flush and he was trying so hard to be cool.

“hey, how are you doin’?” 

“I a-am okay? Yeah?” He glanced at Frisk who had a an awkward smile and was rubbing his back.

“He is okay just a little-“

“yeah, sorry again about that. really shoulda done something like that sooner...” He sighed a little.

“It is o-okay. I am j-just trying to do r-right by your family. I d-don’t want to r-rush it for him. He h-has no idea what it means d-does he?”

“well, he has a better idea now. i think we’ve managed to get across that he needs to communicate better.” 

“Sans, as a monster who had heats without pills, it was like day three. I am not kidding.”

“geez... okay, yeah... you definitely have some will there. more than i can attest to having myself by that point.” 

“I am-“ He took a deep breath as Sans noticed the couch had deep claw marks in them. 

“Trying to control myself. I think you might have to either get me out of here or something.”

“i’ve got something to take the edge off if you don’t mind it.” 

“Sure anything.” Sans pulled out his phone and took out a bottle of pills and a glass of water. He passed the water to Asriel and then handed him a pill.

“i introduced paps to this because his first was kinda.... wild. nearly triggered one of mine.” 

“Wow, that is kinda what almost happened to me; I am not due until June and I was like wtf.” He took the pill and drank the water.

“yeah, that can happen. see, because we’re not organic based our magic runs hotter during heats and even out of heats sometimes. i have to wonder though.... paps’ isn’t for another week or so. being in close proximity to you might have pushed the boundaries of it.” Asriel raises his hands in defense.

“I didn’t mean to make it go off.”

“i know, it’s not something you can control anymore than he or i can honestly. it just happens.” 

“I mean to be honest I plan for him to be- that mate but I don’t want his hormones deciding it.”

“i can at least tell you for certain that it’s not just hormones. i’ve talked to you both on numerous occasions and you both tell me the same thing.” 

“Geez this is going to be an interesting week huh?” Asriel was feeling less angsty.

“yeah, well fortunately our magic does cool a bit for heats if there’s someone nearby who is carrying; some sort of kinda care mechanism i think that keeps the males from accidentally hurting any females... so it will be a lot more like what you probably experienced your first time.” 

“Thank goodness. I wouldn’t hurt Frisk anyways, that is why the claw marks in the couch. Sorry about that.”

“yeah, i know and don’t apologize. better the couch than a living thing.” 

“Wait you were planning to cut me alive?” Frisk asked, looking at the couch.

“More like rip off your clothes and… I am going to make myself sick by the thoughts.”  Sans moved over and patted his shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

“more like the rips are his way of relieving some of the tension without actually giving into the feelings that were stirred up. not because he’d ever hurt you.” 

“Yes, exactly. I am going to the room down here I am going to lock the door and just go with the heat procedures just in case.” Asriel felt much better, but the overwhelming sense of guilt was taking over.

“fair enough. if you feel you wanna come out though let me know.” 

“I think Papyrus should- not come that way for a while. I am positive things will get crazy then.”

“dad should keep him busy in the living room, but i’ll let dad know about that. best not tempt fate.”  Frisk hadn’t seen Asriel worked up like that before, but then again her parents kept them separated most of their lives and he was sent to the guest house once a year so she never saw this side. Asriel went to the room and locked the door. 

“Sans you can e-enchant the door n-now!” Asriel sounded like each word was being strained through his teeth.

“already done.” He walked away from the door and went back to where Papyrus was. Papyrus was looking over towards Asriel’s room.

“Is He Okay? Dad Has Been Telling Me Other Things And His Face Is Now Purple So I Guess I Made It Uncomfortable For Everyone.”

“he’ll be fine pap, but i’d suggest keeping to the upstairs rooms and this one for now. at least for an hour or so that way he can cool off.” 

“I Am Sorry Sans. Thank You Still. I Am Great At A Lot Of Things But I Hope To One Day Have A Relationship As Great As Yours. I Need To Make Some Spaghetti For Frisk For Gryftmas She Seemed To Enjoy Her Spaghetti Quite A Bit.”

“yeah, but i think it might be best to make it on gryftmas this time pap. she likes it, but she most enjoys it when it’s freshly warm from the pot. at least that was what she told me.” 

“I Will Make It That Day Though I Will Need To See If I Can Get Some Cranberries For The Spaghetti.” Cranberries? Oh boy... He hoped his brother got at least one, if not more cookbooks this year... 

“I Got Dad A New Microscope And I Am Working On Your Gift Too.” 

“i’m sure it’ll be great pap.” 

“Do You Think It Is Inappropriate To Ask Asriel To Be My Mate On Gryftmas? I Seen Movies Where Couples Propose On Holidays It Seems Like A Ritual Kind Of Thing.” 

“hmmm, maybe a little too soon pap. you should date first a bit at least... maybe wait until at least valentine’s.” Papyrus sighed and nodded.

“I Will Try To Contain All These New Emotions. How Did You Deal With It With Frisk? I Feel Very Very Anxious I Think That Is The Feeling.”

“well... considering she was the one chasing me... maybe you should ask her that.”

“Okay! I Will Ask Her Now!” Papyrus went to the living room where Frisk was and sat next to her.

“Hey Papyrus how are you feeling?"

“I Am Feeling Good But I Have A Question. Sans Said He Did Not Have A Feeling Of Mating With You And That You Were The One That Actively Tried To Mate With Sans. I Am Guessing You Must Have Coerced Him Into A Physical Relationship. How Did You Handle Not Mating With Sans?” Frisk’s eye twitched as she tried her hardest not to feel a deep rage for Sans. Sans facepalmed as he’d followed his brother.

“pap, don’t phrase it like that!” 

“You Said She Was The One Pursuing You! I Asked How You Dealt With Hormones And You Said Ask Her!” 

“she did, but not with  _ that _ in mind!” Frisk turned to look at Sans and the look was icy.

“i meant she was the one who wanted a relationship first..” He sighed, well that was what he got for not explaining right? He definitely felt embarrassed and sorry. He had not meant for his brother to say THAT sort of thing to her.

“How Did You Deal With The Hormones Though Frisk?” 

“Apparently I just threw myself at him. That is how.” Frisk got up and went upstairs to her room. Papyrus watched Frisk leave and then looked to Sans.

“pap... that is not what she did... da- ... ugh... well i’m on the couch tonight.”

“I Am Not Getting Any Answers. Why Is Everyone Avoiding The Answer?” 

“this is a very touchy subject paps and ya just don’t ask a pregnant soul that kinda thing.”

“You Told Me To.” 

“pap, what have i said about not taking everything i say literally?” 

“I Don’t Know What I Am And Not Suppose To Say. I Am Going To Just Look Online And Hope Something Online Will Help Me.” 

“that’s why you’re supposed to think before you speak pap. anyway, i don’t fault you for wanting to know or curiosity, it’s just sometimes how you phrase it that can be bad.” 

“I Just Want To Feel Relieved.”

“well, there’s plenty of methods to that. at least that much i can tell you about.” 

“And They Are?” 

“let’s go upstairs and i’ll explain.” Papyrus followed Sans. Once they were in the room he closed the door behind him gently and then, with a bit of embarrassed fumbling, began to explain... 

“Thank You! Finally Answers. I Appreciate Telling Me!”

“one other thing. don’t ever do it in public.” 

“May I Give You Advice In Return?” 

“sure pap.”

“Go Tell Your Mate She Is Desirable. I Think She Didn’t Like It When I Said That You Didn’t Seek A Relationship With Her.” 

“no she didn’t, but that was the truth since i did kinda try hard to only be a friend. so, it’s not like you were lying, but yeah, that is good advice.”

“Now Please Leave. I Need Time Alone. I Wouldn’t Wait, That Is What You Said To Me. Though I Sat In Front Of Asriel’s Door For Over 13 Hours.” Sans nods and left the room, closing it behind him before he headed off to his room.

  
  


Frisk rest on the bed and felt so disgusted.  _ He wasn’t even turned on by my body? I was the one who pursue him only? I am trying so hard to not hate myself right now but it is so hard not to when I hear Papyrus claim such things. He doesn’t mince his words and now I am just pregnant because I basically forced myself on him I guess.  _ Sans had no idea what he was going to say honestly, or rather, how he was going to say this and actually not have it just tossed back in his face. He sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out... something. She chose not to say anything as she turned away from him to glance at the wall. Frisk wasn’t going to  _ pressure  _ him into this one.

“i don’t blame you for being mad at me. i’m sorry about the mix up. i didn’t really explain things to him properly.” 

“Mix up. Okay.” She says plainly but the bond said he was in deep shit.

“i didn’t mean to give him the impression that i wasn’t attracted to you, because that wasn’t ever the issue. i am not sure how he came to that conclusion when i was just talking about how the relationship went... i wasn’t exactly very good at anything in terms of it in the beginning.” 

“Sure, models are much prettier than me so yeah I can see why you wouldn’t be attracted to me. I mean you had prettier beings to deal with.” 

“that’s not it, it was the reverse. i had to kick them out so many times... it’s not just your appearance that makes you desirable as my mate.”

“Maybe it is because I can load? You can be using me like what I thought my dad was.” 

“no. that isn’t it. i don’t want that kind of power or any control over it. the first thing about you that attracted me was your sense of humor. how kind you can be, thoughtful to others even when you don’t know them well. the dreams you held onto even though it seemed everything was against you... i fell in love with the soul that you are, not just because you’re pretty to look at or have any special magic type.”

“Why did Papyrus think that I threw myself at you? I just thought it was mutual.” 

“miscommunication. It’s always been mutual. We were talking about relationships and for some reason - i can kinda guess why - his mind thought i was talking about just the physical side of the relationship and not the whole. so when i told him you chased after me... he misinterpreted it horribly.” 

“I feel so gross and pathetic.” 

“you’ve never been pathetic in my eyes.”

“Really? Did you have to pursue me? No I did throw myself at your feet. Maybe he just spoke the truth. I even had to ask you on a date.” 

“you had to ask me on a date because i was afraid of loss. because of a phobia he’s not aware of.” 

“I guess.” Frisk felt so rejected. 

“as i recall, you never had to ask me to kiss you... and while i was terrified at the prospect of being close because it meant risking the pain of losing you... i fought against it to be with you and you helped me do so. you’ve been more than patient with me through it all. you never gave up on me even though i was so distant at times.” He took her hand into his, gently threading his fingers between hers.

“our relationship wasn’t ever easy and i don’t think anyone will ever fully understand that.”

“I just kind of wish that there was a first that I can think of that you took the initiative to make it a reality.”

“the only thing i can think of, off the top of my skull, is the bond.”

“I imagine there will be others but right this moment I am just hating this stupid hormones.” 

“probably won’t be the last, but i’ll be here for you through it all.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

“I hope so. I don’t want to do this alone.” She felt that she was carrying this relationship now.

“as long as i draw breath you will never be alone. i will always be with you, i will always support you, always love you and you alone.” Frisk squeezed his hand but in the back of her mind she could hear that little voice saying  _ Wait until his family calls and then we will see who he runs towards. I need a nap.  _ Frisk went under the covers and fell asleep. The next couple of days were going to be very tense. Sans felt like he’d not quite succeeded... but what else was he to say? It wasn’t like he could just force her to believe him and even if he could, there’d be no point. He left her to sleep.

The day of Gryftmas finally arrived and the room felt tense. The couple of days leading up to the holiday had been awkward as Papyrus and Asriel were struggling to find that happy medium. Papyrus kept running to his room every 30 minutes it seemed and Frisk was trying to keep calm as she tried to rationalize her inner turmoil.  Gaster seemed like the only normal one in the household.

“Merry Gryftmas everyone.” Frisk says sitting next to Asriel who sat between her and Sans. Leaving Papyrus to sit in a chair nearby and Gaster had the other seat.

*Merry Gryftmas.

“it’s finally time after a long wait for everyone. merry gryftmas.”

“Yes, It Has Been And I Am Glad It Is Here!” 

“It is going to be a good one I think.” Asriel says nervously looking between Sans and Frisk. Everyone but Frisk knew about the surprise proposal to Frisk. She handed everyone presents while Alphys and Undyne showed up.

“H-hey guys! Congrats on the e-engagement!” Frisk glanced at them and figured they meant the wedding coming up.

“Yep, thanks. It will be fun and magical.” The tone was truly opposite of what Alphys thought she would have. The look the two received said shut it. Frisk was oblivious to what was going on.

“I am going to check on the meal. Please open your presents.” She left the group and the moment she left the couch Papyrus took the spot she sat and wrapped his arm around Asriel who smiled a little.

“She Is Going To Find Her Gryftmas Gift Taking The Place Of The Turkey.”

“Wait… when did you do that?” Asriel asked as he could hear a angry scream from the kitchen and then the door slamming. 

“This Morning When She Put The Turkey In It. Did You Hear Her? She Sounded So Happy That She Took The Spaghetti To Show Others.” Asriel got up and went to the kitchen to find a very elaborate spaghetti it had red and green noodles with cranberries, pine cones, small branches with pieces of greenery left on, ornament chips (broken ornaments), Christmas lights and a small Papyrus doll waving spaghetti on top. It appeared that the whole thing was baked afterwards together as the whole plate had singe marks and so did the rest of the decor. 

“Well this is unique.” The noodles had the smell of paint on them. Frisk just sat on the stoop of the back porch. It was the first year without her family. It was tearing her apart. She just wanted this day to go well but last year at this time- well that would be five years from now and it was a pretty quiet Gryftmas and they exchange gifts but they shared a meal and some laughs. Today was not that day.

“I will make Gryftmas dinner punks!” Undyne said with toothy grin. She looked around and found the turkey in the trashcan and pulled it out and shoved it in the oven and turned it up to 1000 degrees.  Sans walked into the kitchen and turned it down.

“you are not burning down the house undyne. wait for it to cook in the living room.” 

“Papyrus hid it well in the trash! I found it though!” Undyne said with a smirk.

“don’t repeat that around frisk. i’m going to try and see if i can’t cheer her up a little.” 

“Alright punk I will go to the living room!” Undyne head towards the living room and jumped on the couch settling in. Sans went from the kitchen then to talk to Frisk. He had her gift in his pocket.

“hey. sorry about the scare.”

“I was more frustrated. I just wanted this day to be special.” Her legs were up against her chest.

“it is, but you know... you’ve never been around for our holiday and... it’s kinda crazy usually.” 

“I can see that. I just had a long year was all. I miss my crazy life a little.” 

“nothing wrong with that.” 

“Would you like to sit next to me? I doubt we are going to be eating turkey for dinner.” 

“well, not for a while anyway, it should be done in an hour.”

“Oh thank god. Did Papyrus put the turkey in the freezer I didn’t see it in the refrigerator.” 

“he’s good at hiding things. i put it back in the oven and set it to cook at a proper temperature.” 

“Thank you for that. It will make it a little better.” 

“everyone is kinda waiting on the whole gift thing since we don’t do that until after supper and some drinks.”

“I think I just need a moment.” 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiday shenanigans

“i understand. just don’t stay out in the cold too long without a coat.” He kissed her cheek. 

“you’re a cool gal but we don’t need ya chilled.” She chuckled at that and got up, deciding to go with him. He headed back inside, the group was entertaining themselves in the living room with caroling songs. Gaster seemed to be more listening than participating and he had a cup of warm cider in one hand; drinks were a mix of cider, hot coco and eggnog. Asriel wrapped a arm around Frisk and held her close. 

“It will be all good. Trust me sis.” She nodded as she just listen to the rest. Papyrus got jealous and nudged Frisk away from Asriel; it was like a dog who wanted the attention of its owner, and in this case it succeeded. Asriel muttered an apology as Papyrus held him close. Frisk looked around and she could see Alphys and Undyne were hanging out together and Sans and Gaster were taking turns working on the dinner. Frisk felt left out. It was the first time she really thought to herself that she was really different from the company she kept. She didn’t have human friends in this timeline that she really hung out with.  Sans was just coming back when there was a knock on the door. He looked a little confused at this but went to see who it was anyway. Frisk excused herself and went to the door and opened up the door.

“Hi guys.” 

Standing in front of the porch was a very unusual group that consisted of Monster Kid, Temmie, Shyren and a couple of humans. They were all bundled up and holding what looked like a piece of paper. The group smiled and began to sing. Frisk smiled and listened, within the group was Simon and when the song was over came over to talk to her for a moment.  Sans came behind to her to see what was going on. He recognized both Simon and the other human, a woman who smiled back at him.

“Hey Sans, been a while huh?” 

“yeah, a little. why don’t you all come in to warm up a bit?” 

“That would be great.” Simon says.

“I agree.” She smiled and the group came in to grab various drinks. Sans leaned against a chair while the woman, whom Frisk didn’t know, chatted with him over a cup of hot coco.  Frisk and Simon went over to the stairs and started to chat between the two of them. After a few minutes later she was laughing and joking with him. 

“So that’s it huh? Good thing I talked them into coming. Not that they had anything better to do.” Sans nodded, he glanced briefly in her direction and muttered something.

“Hmmmm, no. I don’t think so. Sans, the most obvious of things, sometimes are not the correct paths. Don’t deviate because of fear. Instead, use it to help inspire you, besides, you wouldn’t have gotten this far if you listened to it.” 

“suppose not.” Simon leaned in and whispered something into Frisk’s ear that made her laugh. Whatever he said made her flush a little. She missed being flirted with and it was innocent enough.

“So you are taken huh?” Simon asked Frisk after a bit and Frisk nodded.

“I have a mate.” Frisk explained and Simon sighed. He glanced over by the kitchen and noticed the mistletoe rehung up there and pulled her over. She didn’t know what he was up to until she felt her lips against his. It was shocking to her and she didn’t expect that at all. She pulled away and glanced around wondering if anyone saw or not. 

“But does he kiss like that?” Simon whispers into her ear with a smile on his face seeing Frisk’s flush.  _ Damn damn damn damn… how do I get out of this?  _ Sans growled from where he stood. 

“Easy, don’t do anything too rash.” His friend mutters and he nods. 

“Look Simon that is totally not cool. Sans and I have our problems but I love him. Please if you respect me you won’t do that again.” Simon sighed.

“I just can’t believe you decided to leave me for him. I thought we clicked you know? I thought there was something there.” Frisk patted his shoulder.

“Is that what you told the other girl that night we went on our first date?” It was his turn to flush a little.

“Y-you mean Jenny? J-jenny and I been on and off for a while but I- I got dumped by her a few weeks ago.”  Sans crossed his arms, watching with a smirk as his friend muttered to him about this.

“tough break for him, but that is no reason to go hitting on the first person ya recognize.” He mutters.

“I know... I socked the guy when he tried it with me too earlier, if I’d been stronger he’d have a black eye.” Sans snorted in amusement.

“You are beautiful, smart, funny, cute and when you flush you make this face that I cannot help but want to kiss.” Frisk backed up a little as she didn’t want to participate in what he wanted to do as he leaned over to try to kiss her again.  Sans didn’t particularly like what he was getting and walked over to the two, tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Oh hey. You must be the mate right?” Frisk was flushing deeply and felt like she betrayed him.

“uh huh... and what do they teach you at that school about mates?” He was most definitely reigning in what he felt, but Frisk could feel the mounting anger and the urge to gut the guy... but he was being quite civil about this.

“I just kiss her because of the mistletoe. She is a cutie after all.” 

“and the rule doesn’t say you have to kiss them on the lips or what you’ve been likely planning. pal, you’re very translucent to me. i don’t like where this is going.” 

“Sans, please.” Frisk took his hand and looked into his eye lights hoping he remembers deep down that he doesn’t have many months left on this world. 

“i figure i’ve been hospitable. you don’t have any excuse for your behavior so since you’re her friend i will let it slide this time. but you really shoulda learned to keep to yourself when it comes to edging onto someone else’s partner.” 

“I admit I am so jealous. She is so nice. I had a great time when we use to hang out.” Frisk smiled softly and moved over to go into Sans’ arms to make him feel secure.

“Though I think I lost the war.” 

“yeah, well you kinda goofed up that first date i’d say. going out with more than one girl at a time? that’s stupidity.” 

“Frisk left early, but honestly I wasn’t planning on going on the second date because we were having such a good time.” 

“and yet you did anyway despite that.”

“It doesn’t matter. Things happen. I wish you well Simon I really do. I think in an alternate life there could have been something there but not this one.” Simon nodded, the kiss felt so familiar to him. That is why he wanted a second kiss, it was like deja vu.

“good luck out there pal.” Sans felt a little calmer, but not by much. It wasn’t that he hated the guy, it was instinct; one that had never fully disappeared from monsters. Though he could feel from Frisk a little bit of sadness. She still wished she could warn him or something.  The woman that Sans had been talking to walked over to the group.

“C’mon Simon, we’re leaving and I think you’ve overstayed your welcome. Thanks for having us though Frisk, Sans.” 

“I was just catching up.”

“You're welcome, I guess.”  The woman hands her empty cup to Frisk before grabbing Simon and tugging him away saying to him.

“Catching up does not mean kissing someone like that. Sans and I both saw the whole thing so just save it.” 

“Look we had history. Geez I think you are just angry because of earlier still.”

“History? Since when do you think that ever makes it all better? You just made yourself look like a creeper in front of a monster who could have killed you before you even blinked. Be grateful you’re alive and stop making excuses.” 

“Sans can you stop that one. She is making things uncomfortable.” Frisk muttered to Sans. He shrugs as Simon is dragged out the door. The visiting monsters following the two out, if this had been an anime they all would have had sweat drops. Apparently this was not uncommon.

“wish i could, but she’s pretty opinionated.” 

“The punks ate most of the food. I am not complaining but that spaghetti is starting to look good now even.” 

“OH! THAT IS FRISK’S PRESENT! No One But Her Gets To Eat It.” Frisk could feel herself want to throw up thinking about it. 

“don’t blame you.” Sans mutters. 

“just tell him it’s too pretty to eat. that usually works.” He mutters.

“Papyrus I couldn’t bear to eat it as it is too pretty. It is like a piece of art.” Papyrus eyes gleamed and he nods.  Sans kissed her cheek before releasing her.

“i’ve got some stuff you can have undyne, besides that spaghetti. i’ll heat it up for you.” 

“I will hand out presents then to everyone.” Frisk says and started to hand out the gifts.

“good idea.” The group settled as they waited for her to be done handing them out. By the time she was done sorting them Sans had handed over the quiche he’d made the other day for Undyne to eat and was settled.  Asriel loved his scarf that Papyrus made for him. In return Papyrus received all the cookware and chef outfit from Asriel, plus he whispered something into his ear that made Papyrus flush. 

“What was the gift Asriel?” Frisk had to know.

“I told him we can make spaghetti together some time.” Frisk laughed a little and gave Sans his gift of the telescope, Papyrus a cookbook, Gaster fishing poles, Alphys some anime dvds and Undyne she got her some scale lotion that Alphys had suggested.

“this has been nice, i think, but of course i couldn’t help finding something for you too.” 

“You did? I told you I didn’t need anything especially since we are going on that vacation and stuff.” 

“yeah, but i couldn’t actually help it when i saw it and i couldn’t pass up the opportunity to do something for you.” He shifted from his seat, taking her hand into one of his as he knelt before her and pulled the ring box out. Frisk glanced at him and blinked in surprise that he was doing this.

“i want to ask properly, if you would marry me.” She started to cry and nodded. 

“Of course yes! We planned the wedding!” Frisk laughed a little as she let him slip the ring on her finger and she kissed him lovingly. He returned the kiss right back.

“You really want to be stuck with crazy old me?” 

“you make life worth living, i want to spend the rest of my life proving to you how wonderful you are to me.” 

“I love you too. I can’t wait to see what happens next with you.” Frisk than mutters into his ear. 

“This was the best Gryftmas gift next to the one inside me already.” 

“i’m glad.” 

“A skeleton of few words.” He chuckles a little.

“So They Are Married Right?” Papyrus asked as Asriel shook his head a little. 

“Oh That Is Right, Mettaton Got A Special Gift For You Sans! I Thought It Rivaled Alphys Taste In Clothes.” Papyrus hands over a gift bag inside was a blue lace lingerie dress clearly for Frisk with little hearts and bones covering it. Sans peered inside then flushed.

“i have to agree with you there pap.”

“What is it Sans?” Frisk asked wondering. He just handed the sack over so she could see.

“Oh my. You know what if you guys don’t mind I want Sans to try this outfit on upstairs. Don’t wait for us for a while.” He chuckled a little and nodded. Frisk was already pulling Sans upstairs. He followed her up.

“D-don’t mind us!” Alphys replies with a smile.

“We will be back… later.” Frisk smiled and takes Sans into the room and starts removing her clothes to try on the thin garment.  Sans shut the door behind him, he then sat on the bed to watch, a little flushed and eye lights bright as he did so. Frisk finished putting the piece on and the little bones formed a heart in the middle of her chest and the hearts covered her breasts.

“This is so evening-wear.”

“you’re so beautiful... i’m a lucky monster.” 

“That my friend is what we call a teaser and you can’t touch this unless you… make it happen.” Frisk winked and laughed a little. He chuckled a little.

“that can be arranged.” His magic surrounded her, gently tugging her over to him so he could put his arms around her and kiss her heatedly.

“Do You Think They Are Mating In There?” Papyrus says outside of the door.

“W-w-w-w-what a t-t-thing to s-s-say about your own b-brother!” Alphys seemed crossed between being embarrassed and shocked.

“He found out about sex Alphys and you are listening in on the door with Undyne so you shouldn’t be judging.” Here Alphys and Undyne were listening in and Papyrus was only a couple of steps away, with the only one with half a sense, by the stairs.

“Y-yeah... but f-f-from him... a-and we c-can’t hear a-anything anyway. he probably put silencers on the rooms. but it’s j-just so c-cute...” A flash went off that made the three of them blink and Asriel texted the picture to Sans.

“Yeah let’s see how Sans thinks of that.”

“WHAT?!” Undyne did not look happy about this. 

“You better not send that punk!” 

“Y-you didn’t?!” Asriel smirked sending the text.


End file.
